


Serpent

by spons0r



Series: Serpent [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Futa, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 81,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spons0r/pseuds/spons0r
Summary: FUTA!!!!NP H!!!!!微博有实体和完整电子档销售职业牛郎艾莎×清纯女教授安娜本文以艾莎在各种不同女性中间游走舔伤口的过程为主线全文存在大量艾莎与其他女性角色的车以达到阐述角色的目的！！！！！不喜勿入！！！！！！！！！
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Series: Serpent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846165
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

十月末，正是天气不冷也不热的时候。  
  
在安娜认为，更加难能宝贵的是，这段时间甚至不大会下雨。  
  
长辈提前帮忙准备的公寓，让搬家成了一件只需要了解物品摆放位置的轻松事。  
  
“我到了…嗯，很喜欢…环境也很好的…没有的话自己去买…对，一层就两户…邻居？还没见过，不知道是什么人…”安娜说着，就这么站在门口，一边看对面在门口摆放的镜子，以及镜子里映着的那幅画。  
  
“嗯我会注意安全的…知道了…好，周末我会去外公家的…知道，嗯，拜拜。”  
  
安娜把电话挂了以后，又给在这边的朋友发了信息，大意是我来这边任教，接下来会长住这边，欢迎来做客。  
  
正这时，电梯叮地一声，安娜才意识到自己居然一直呆在了门口。本来应该转身进屋的，可是安娜停了下来，只为了看一眼自己的邻居长什么样。  
  
是邻居吗？是男的还是女的？希望是女的…  
  
艾莎刚走出电梯门，就留意到安娜的视线，她很自然地露出了笑容，“看来你就是我的邻居了。你好！”  
  
“你好！我叫安娜。”  
  
“艾莎。”  
  
安娜也跟着露出了笑容，对方是一位女性，而且还是个大美女，这让她多少有点意外。  
  
结婚了吗？是一家人？或者也是一个人住？  
  
“我一个人住，别太担心。”艾莎轻易地看出了对方的心思，她笑着说，“这一栋实际住户不多，大多数都是独住，唯一有孩子的史密斯一家住在五楼，楼上的林娜德女士怀孕了，不过听上去，她好像准备搬去乡下庄园里住。”  
  
“哦，谢谢你！”安娜惊叹于对方过分友好的态度，同时也有点儿惊讶，“你怎么这么清楚的？”  
  
“如果你开定位，通过脸书，你会发现有不少附近推荐，最好关注那个Jakarta3517，她是我们的物业管理员，偶尔她还会发一下停水停电通知，又或者你可以拜托她帮你约管道疏通服务电器修理服务家政什么的…”  
  
“等一下…Jakarta…”  
  
“3517。”  
  
“OK，我关注了，真谢谢你，如果不是你，我可真不知道这些。”安娜开始为自己之前傻傻地站在这里感到庆幸了。  
  
“客气了。”艾莎走向自己的家，然后拉开门，“很高兴认识你。”  
  
“我也~”安娜点头，在对方拉上门后，也跟着转身，关好门。  
  
应该说真走运吗？邻居人美，心善，热情。  
  
真的还有这么单纯的人吗？艾莎走进屋，从冰箱里拿出水，边喝边回想着安娜的样子。  
  
还挺可爱的。  
  
艾莎再次见到安娜的时候，是在楼下停车场，这个女孩子从尾箱里搬了两个大箱子下来，并试图在抱着一大袋零食、有单肩背包的同时，一次性将这两个箱子也推走。  
  
很显然，这是很困难的。一袋薯片从怀里的袋子掉出，她弯腰去捡背包的肩带又掉下来了，整个包趴地一声，掉下去了。  
  
她眉头微皱，似乎因为很是懊恼。艾莎走过去，笑着说，“需要我帮忙吗？”  
  
“额…还是不麻烦了…”应声而掉落的肩带提醒了安娜，她略有些抱歉，“好吧，说实话，我需要帮助，哪怕只是帮我送到电梯那儿。”  
  
艾莎只是笑了一下，然后伸手示意她把包给自己。安娜不疑有他，便顺着她的手，松开了包。接着，她看见艾莎把包放在行李箱上，利用肩带在拉杆上缠了两圈，包稳稳地固定在了箱子上。  
  
安娜更加有点不好意思了，“哇，我怎么没想到呢。”  
  
艾莎只是微笑，然后看了一眼手表，说，“走吧，我帮你推到电梯里。”  
  
“麻烦了，今天买东西，结果收到信息说行李也寄过来了，就想着一起带上去。”安娜说着，“艾莎小姐，你是要出去吗？”  
  
“叫我艾莎就好。”艾莎按下电梯按钮，率先走进电梯，把箱子推了进去。  
  
“我会不会耽误了你的时间啊？”  
  
“不，时间还很早。”艾莎低头看向安娜的箱子。  
  
安娜猜她可能是好奇，便大方地坦白，“里面大多都是些书。”  
  
“难怪。”刚刚推的时候就一直觉得很重了。  
  
随着电梯的提示音，艾莎照样帮安娜把箱子堆在门口，然后说，“好了。”  
  
“谢谢你！”安娜看着艾莎略有些不好意思，“要喝水吗？”  
  
“还没这么夸张。”艾莎哂笑，“我该走了，拜。”  
  
“拜拜！”  
  
安娜看着她离开，心里不禁感叹，好漂亮好温柔的感觉…这个时间出去，是约会吗？  
  
是约会没错，不过同时也是工作。  
  
这对于艾莎来说，都是一码事。  
  
因为她的工作，就是和不同的女人见面约会，根据对方支付的费用，提供陪聊，乃至陪睡的服务。  
  
根据约定的时间，来到汽车影院，几乎不需要看短信里提供的位置，只根据白雪喜欢大型商务车这一点，从最后一排的车一辆辆找过去就可以了。  
  
果然，艾莎很快在偏角落的位置，找到了白雪的车。  
  
刚一上车，连问好的话都还没来得及说，艾莎就被热情的拥抱和吻封住了嘴，见面会发生一些什么，早已经预料过，和白雪约也约了至少五次。她能放心地任由唇舌被白雪侵占。  
  
电影已经开始，但没人关心电影。  
  
前座的仪表台很明显成了进一步亲密的阻碍，艾莎闭着眼，反手摸索着座椅调节的按钮，在靠背向后倒的同时，将人拉过来，让她坐自己的怀里。  
  
直到艾莎摸了对方的头发，拉开距离终于看到那头短发，她有点儿惊讶。  
  
“白雪，你的新发型？”  
  
“你觉得呢，好看吗？适合我吗？”白雪的名字是那么地适合她这个人，皮肤像雪一样白，嘴唇像血一样红，黑色的短发修饰着标准的鹅蛋脸，看上去多了点娇俏的意思。  
  
“当然好看。”  
  
“喜欢吗？”  
  
艾莎看着白雪把上衣脱去，伸手自她的腰腹向上摸索，无声地催促着白雪把最后的那点布料也摘了。  
  
白雪向来不大满意自己的胸，尽管那是她的敏感点，但是她依旧不大愿意艾莎碰，略微皱眉表示自己的不快。  
  
平常偶尔会通过新闻，看到眼前这女人冷酷的模样，但是实际到了眼前，又变得娇憨可人了起来，整个人生动了不少。  
  
“我很喜欢。”  
  
似乎是回答，又似乎不是。  
  
艾莎将头低下，将雪峰上的小梅花含进口中，舌尖扫动着，细微的声音在寂静的车内变得清晰。  
  
闷哼声自喉间发出，白雪不甘示弱地也揉了艾莎的胸，手心完全不一样的大小让人羡慕，只是很快，也无暇多想了。下身被异物顶住，只是一蹭，几乎就让她的跪姿无法继续保持，隔着距离，依旧隐约地感觉到了不一样的温度。  
  
这是只有服务过的客户们才知道的秘密，艾莎与众不同的地方——一个外表极为温柔美丽的女性，有着丰满的胸，有着细嫩的肌肤，优美的身材曲线…而在最私密的双腿中间，却长着通常男性才有的性器。  
  
她的亲生父母将她视为怪物，将她丢弃在医院。好心的医生夫妇收留了她，告诉年幼的艾莎，这是她与生俱来的魔法，是上帝对她的偏爱，并引导她保护自己的秘密。  
  
理所当然地有过迷茫自己为什么会有这个‘魔法’的时候，有过恨这与众不同的身体的时候，有过蛮不讲理地埋怨养父母的不懂事的时候，在跌跌撞撞走过来的过程中，笨拙地拥有了性经验…至于后来是如何辗转来到这座城市，又是如何开始了这样的生活，都早已抛诸脑后。  
  
艾莎将手从背后一路抚下，在白雪的腰间找到拉链，试图将它脱下，可是拉链并不怎么配合这对意图暧昧的人，卡在一半，上不去也下不来。  
  
“能直接撕吗？”她抬起头，说出这句话，让她的脸几乎红到发根。  
  
温柔的人，温柔的语气，却是有些野蛮的内容，这样的反差，意外地诱人。  
  
白雪闭眼的默许态度，送走了裙子的拉链。  
  
没了恼人的拉链，艾莎轻易就能将它脱下，连同一起被脱下来的，还有白雪的丝袜和内裤。  
  
“嗯…”娇嫩敏感的肌肤摩擦着有些粗糙的布料，而那下方的欲望，将裤子撑起了一个圆鼓鼓的帐篷，一切都带去了奇异的空虚感。  
  
“湿了。”把裤子沾湿了，透过布料，那微弱的湿意让艾莎的呼吸变得沉重而悠长，欲望像火山，正滚滚灼烧着。  
  
白雪的手先一步抓住了裤腰，阻止艾莎开腰头纽的动作，微微摆动着臀，小幅度地摩擦着艾莎腿间的小山丘，又带着惊艳的心情，大肆欣赏着艾莎隐忍克制的表情。  
  
她和艾莎做的次数多了，知道她向来尊重客户的意思，如果现在她不主动帮艾莎解开裤子门襟，又不说进来这种话明示，艾莎今天很有可能哪怕难受死也不会强迫她。  
  
艾莎的客户里，有个以乐佩为主的小群体，自称‘公主乐园’，白雪也来自那里。在她们私底下的群聊里头，除了讲去哪儿购物逛街，偶尔也会讲到艾莎。  
  
而‘公主们’很有默契地都认为，虽然和艾莎做的过程十分满足，但是却少了点乐趣…  
  
是的，少了艾莎失去理智的乐趣。  
  
可怜艾莎并不知道这些客户在背后拿她较起了“让艾莎失控”的劲。  
  
膨胀得越发粗大的性器被迫限制在了狭小的空间，白雪小幅度地压着摩擦，像羽毛挠在心头，她不愿意强迫白雪松手，只能寻找着她身上的敏感点一一刺激，希望以此撩动她，让她放行。  
  
艾莎到底是意志更坚定的人，白雪忍耐下身空虚，却是开始于和艾莎见面的更早之前。  
  
她也不是最有好胜心的人，那无聊的赌局，可比不得此刻的需求更真切。  
  
她松开了手，略有些发颤地解着艾莎的拉链，方打开，那高唱的欲望叫她惊了一下，哪怕经历过多次，可每次再看时，都不由怀疑，这么粗大的东西，真的能埋进身体里，同时不会弄伤自己吗？  
  
座椅被放平到了极限，艾莎抱着她转了个圈，将她压在身下，然后捡起一旁的外套，从口袋里掏出准备好的避孕套。撕开包装，当着白雪的面将那薄薄的橡胶套套好，整个过程只花了一分钟左右，却让人产生了漫长的错觉。  
  
那之后，艾莎通常不会说我要进去了之类煞风景的话，她只是低身吻着白雪的小腹，顺着一路直上，并在吻住白雪的同时，挺身而入。  
  
上面被柔软的舌包裹着，下身包裹着坚硬的肉刃。  
  
那一瞬间的快感几乎席卷全身，似乎是脚底被连上了电源，酥麻的滋味传进大脑，白雪的腿自动缠绕在了艾莎的腰上。  
  
从轻而浅的试探，中间猛然加速后，一下子顶进最深处，缓慢抽出半截后，又再次顶进末端…那些交替的节奏，把呼吸和思绪都冲撞得零零碎碎的。  
  
“嗯…”艾莎情不自禁地发出了满足的低哼，明明那声音微弱极了，被完全盖在呻吟声和肉体互相拍击的声音之下，可那依旧叫她红了耳。  
  
她放任身体沉入欲海，甘愿成为本能的囚徒，却又别扭地做着一些无谓的挣扎。  
  
手指深陷进臀肉之间，又握着白雪的胸，捏住肉葡萄，分散着胸腔几欲爆发的欲望，她咬着牙把所有畅快的喘息压在喉头，抵抗着那一浪接一浪企图突破理智底线的快慰感。  
  
白雪的呻吟都透着一股独特的甜美气息，连成一片时，让人想起了吟游诗人的篇章。少女在清晨歌唱，小鸟为她和声，井水为她伴奏，花朵为她跳舞…她在唱…  
  
“快点…再快点…”  
  
车内的空间限制了艾莎的发力，让动作变得比平常疲惫了许多，她微微起身，一直跟着上下摆动的人也跟着将下身高高抬起，蜜口不舍地发出了挽留的请求。艾莎将白雪抱起，重新回到了她在下的位置。  
  
再次进入时，蜜穴里的水被无情挤出，双手掐着白雪的腰，自下而上地挺动着腰臀，配合着她的坐和起，快速抽出又送入。  
  
就这样极致地结合着，直到火山喷发的那一刻为止。  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUTA !!!!   
> NP H !!!!!   
> 微博有实体和完整电子档销售  
> 职业牛郎艾莎×清纯女教授安娜  
> 本文以艾莎在各种不同女性中间游走舔伤口的过程主要线存在  
> 大量艾莎与其他女性角色的车以达到目标角色的目的！！！！  
> 不喜勿入！！！！！！！！！！！

火光跳跃着，点燃了香烟的根部后，消失不见。艾莎吐出一口烟雾，看着眼前发光的屏幕，车内的音箱没开，保密性又太好，根本听不到一点儿声音，不过她也不在乎。  
  
自刚刚艾莎帮她擦干净下身后，白雪就一直保持侧身的姿势，本就娇小的身体蜷缩着，正好完全被艾莎抱住。在这时，她不用为了管理公司，为了树立威严，故作冷酷成熟的模样。  
  
她从烟雾中看着艾莎，她深沉的表情常让人跟着变得安静，然后好奇她在思考些什么，但往往想要保持这种简单的肉体关系，就要做到不好奇。  
  
她将艾莎的手转过来，对着烟嘴深深吸了一口，然后贴住艾莎的唇，和她分享着气息。  
  
“我下个星期会去国外出差，有想要的礼物吗？”  
  
“去哪里？”  
  
“法国。”  
  
“那我要——”一边拖长音，一边把烟头扔进烟蒂盒里，在白雪好奇的目光下，缓缓开口，“从法国回来的白雪小姐。”  
  
“好肉麻的感觉。艾莎，你真的不适合学别人说这些话。”善良的白雪小姐忍住嘲讽的冲动，没有直接否定她的热情，看到艾莎微红的脸后，忍不住掩嘴轻笑，“让我猜一下，是有人说你不会讲情话哄人了吗？”  
  
“爱丽儿说我嘴太笨，浪费了脸蛋，特地发了一些视频，非要让我学一学。”似乎是想到了什么，艾莎略有些头疼，脸上写满了无奈，“她可越来越淘气了。”  
  
白雪很是理解地点点头，甚至有点儿想冲动地告诉艾莎，就是爱丽儿在几个姐妹中，发起了名为“让艾莎失控”的游戏。  
  
不过考虑自己刚刚的某些行动，将会暴露她是这个游戏中的一员，白雪压下了这个念头，然后很是认同艾莎的话一般，“爱丽儿确实有些淘气，或许是因为她还小？”  
  
“或许？”  
  
十九岁确实算年轻…  
  
“不过，我认为你不用太在意爱丽儿的话，甜言蜜语并不一定适合每个人，很明显，你不适合说，而我也不接受不来那些肉麻的话。”  
  
经过这次失败的经历，艾莎当然不会再次去尝试了。只是白雪再次提起，艾莎多少有些不好意思，她重新搂住白雪的身体，低头在她的锁骨上状似惩罚般地咬了一下。  
  
“那礼物呢，是不给吗？”  
  
轻啊了一声，白雪娇笑着躲闪了起来，“从法国回来的不知道有没有，不过准备去的，现在就有，你要吗？”  
  
软嫩的肌肤贴在掌心，艾莎有些意动了，只是在空气不流通的车上，行动受到了不少限制。  
  
“换个地儿？”  
  
白雪听着艾莎明显变了节奏的呼吸，在她的胸上用力抓了一把，笑着说，“去开车。”  
  
能用的时间，还有那么长…  
  
过去艾莎接待的所有客户，无一例外，都是女人。这种专门只接待女性客人的性工作者，俗称‘牛郎’。艾莎通过牛郎这份工作不仅能得到丰厚的报酬，能解决性需求，甚至因为老板乐佩对她的偏爱，接待的客人几乎都是白雪这种貌美多金的女人。  
  
搬用乐佩的原话就是——我碰过的人，要是被又老又丑的富婆碰了，那岂不是对我自己的侮辱？  
  
当然，她还不至于明着让人都知道，自己是牛郎。  
  
表面上，艾莎是站吧台的调酒师，上班时间也非常规律：周一固定休息；周二三四晚七点开始在会所里站吧台，卖酒获取提成或者自由选择客户；周五乐佩会创建一个小型的线上拍卖会，价高的客户将专有艾莎周末两天两夜的时间。  
  
白天，也从不会太过清闲。  
  
从天文到地理，从文学到漫画，从建筑到城市规划，从古典音乐到流行音乐，从写实派作品到抽象派作品，从纪录片到肥皂剧…大量的时间配合大量的学习，艾莎的生活似乎异常充实。  
  
这一切不单只是为了完善自我，之所以跨度会这么大，是为了应对不同职业不同兴趣爱好的客人。作为一个身价极高的牛郎，当乐佩把那些人介绍给她，而艾莎也有意留住对方时，拥有足够多的知识储量，总能帮助她抵消掉略为无趣的缺点。  
  
当然，大脑性感还不够，‘卖身’的人，身体才是本钱。  
  
安娜来到健身房，视线不由自主地跟随着拳击练习室里那个飒爽的身影，她学过一阵拳击，虽然后来因为太辛苦没能坚持下去，但是还保留着一定的关心，时不时会通过电视，观看一些职业比赛。  
  
正在对练的女生看上去比自己高了差不多五厘米，当她将又长又直的腿抬起，猛地踢在手靶上，另一条腿稳稳扎在原地，收腿的瞬间，灵活地后退小半步，又是完美的防守姿势，整个动作好看又不失力量感。对面的男教练套着两个黑色的手靶，嘴里有节奏地喊出1、2，她就快速出拳，击打在手靶的中心，教练转而抬手往头顶挥拳，她便快速低头躲避，然后在起身的同时，攻向教练的头部，被格挡后，又快速收拳换另一只手进行勾拳…来来去去几个攻守回合，不管教练员多么突然地变换出拳的路数，她一一从容化解，进攻和退守快速交替转换堪称行云流水。  
  
安娜还注意到她脚尖踮起的瞬间，小腿肌肉绷起的线条异常匀称，整条腿的肌肉比例，维持在紧致而优美的水平上。细看一下，那人运动背心背部裸露出来的部分，同样也有着结实的肌肉。  
  
这绝对不是短时间内就能练成的，回忆起当初的学习经历，安娜不禁由衷地感到佩服。  
  
直到对练结束，女人摘下保护面罩，压在里面的浅金色头发散出来，安娜才有些惊讶地想起来这人非常像自己的邻居，她将信将疑地喊了一声，“艾莎？”  
  
正和教练说话的人听到喊声下意识回过头，可不就是艾莎吗？  
  
安娜为自己猜想正确的事，倍感激动，她朝艾莎扬手，然后艾莎也冲她挥了一下手。接着，就看见艾莎和教练指了一下安娜的方向，然后从一边的包里，拿了条白毛巾，边用毛巾擦被汗湿的头发，边走出来。  
  
“没想到你还擅长拳击！太厉害了！”  
  
“我只是学着玩玩的，说不上擅长。”  
  
安娜却坚定地摇头，否认了她故作谦虚的话语，“你这出拳速度和反应能力，职业联赛不说，地方的小型比赛是肯定没问题的。”  
  
艾莎只是笑了一下，养父母担心她被人欺负，从小就送她去学空手道，后来自己改学拳击，单纯只是觉得有意思，而不觉得擅长。  
  
艾莎的头发非常浓密，被汗湿后，有些结成了一大根一大根的。她一边仔细地分开那些头发，一边笑着摇头，然后转换话题，“这么巧，你也来这边办卡吗？”  
  
“是的，办了张年卡，毕竟这边离家近，下班后正好可以来这里锻炼。”安娜说着，忍不住把视线放在她手臂块状分明的肌肉上，随着修长的双手和毛巾，开始欣赏艾莎的身材。  
  
之前两次见面，安娜只知道艾莎高挑挺拔的身姿非常适合做模特，此时再看她这身运动装扮，更觉得直接把眼前这个画面拍成广告都可以。  
  
看看那些汗水顺着修长的脖子流下，淌过平直得就像个‘一’字的锁骨，然后进入黑色运动背心里的画面。就那样蓄着汗水的背心，紧贴在胸部上，勾勒出圆润饱满的线条，甚至就连胸的大小都是那么的恰到好处。下方的马甲线鲜明犹如雕刻一般，在艾莎的腹部分成匀称的两个长块，成了一个大大的汉字‘川’。  
  
她从没见过能这么平衡力量感和美观性的女人。  
  
艾莎察觉到她毫不掩饰的观察，略有些尴尬，但是直接遮蔽可安娜似乎根本没察觉，她只是由衷地称赞着，“艾莎，你是我见过身材最好看的女人，你让我产生了戒甜食的冲动。”  
  
“你过誉了，我只是坚持运动的时间比较久而已。”艾莎开始锻炼的时间确实很久了，对她来说，这些不过都是自律的成果罢了。  
  
她改问安娜，“签了私教吗？”  
  
“没有，我其实还不太了解健身房，只是先办卡体验一下。”安娜其实还想如实地告诉艾莎，她害怕自己会中途放弃，所以连年卡都只办了一年，但艾莎这么成功的健身案例在眼前，安娜多少有些不好意思了。  
  
不过艾莎倒是隐约猜到了，她没有觉得奇怪，并表示很理解，“不签也可以，你现在看上去就很不错，适当地运动调理一下，保持身材没问题的。”  
  
“你和我想的差不多。”安娜觉得艾莎这段话好极了，“事实上，我以前最多只是去公园里跑跑步，或者是偶尔同朋友去打个高尔夫和网球之类的。”  
  
“好吧，我的练习课程还没结束，祝你顺利。”艾莎笑了一下，转身准备离开。  
  
安娜点点头，看上艾莎尽显飒爽的背影，不禁在心底发出感叹，她可真迷人。  
  
不过眼下，安娜要面对的问题在于，这满屋子的器械，她该从哪个开始呢？  
  
她想要找巡场的教练，但这个时候进行练习的人并不少，而且还会越来越多，在一堆自觉上器械的人当中，安娜并不太好思问那些菜鸟问题，更何况教练熊一样高大的身形，实在有些吓人。  
  
最终，安娜选择了全场最常见也算得上是最简单的器械——跑步机。  
  
艾莎结束自己训练课程时，就看到安娜在跑步机上慢速行走着，抓着扶手，戴着耳机刷推。和旁边那些快速跑动的人对比，她看上去有些无所事事，甚至还有个男生在后面排队，看上去似乎对她这样占用资源有些不耐烦。  
  
艾莎觉得好歹同为邻居，而且安娜还是一个非常可爱的女生，她有必要提供一点帮助。  
  
她叫安娜的名字，安娜回头发现她，也看到了后面等待使用跑步机的人，反应过来后，她连忙调整跑步机的速度，然后让出了位置。  
  
猜想艾莎肯定看到自己刚刚的样子，安娜有些尴尬，“这里器械太多了，有些我甚至从没见过，有点不好怎么开始。  
  
“很正常的，我第一次进健身房，也是跑了大概三十分钟直接回去的。”艾莎送上一个善意的谎言，然后她意识到眼前这个女生从意识开始就是个新手，她不得不关心地问，“你应该知道，要先做一定拉伸准备吧？”  
  
“这个我还是知道的！我做了！”安娜颇有些自豪地说，就像小孩子炫耀自己得了高分一样，“我在网上查了点资料。”  
  
“然后买了一堆运动服和运动装备，对吗？”  
  
“你怎么知道的？”  
  
“我一个朋友和你做了一样的事。”艾莎想想又觉得好笑，“不过她和你不一样，你好歹是办了卡开始运动了，她甚至连健身房都没进来过，买的东西也仅仅是用来填充衣帽间的，我就没见她穿过。”  
  
“听你这么一说，我觉得我还是不错的。”安娜苦笑不得的样子和自嘲的语气，叫艾莎忍俊不禁。  
  
她整理了一下感情，然后说，“或许我能给你一些建议吗？”  
  
“那我将感激不尽！”  
  
“想要维持身材，适当锻炼的话，我想肌肉耐力训练应该很适合你，整体强度偏低，而且可以构建身体的基础力量，等你后期想要进一步提升，能提供一定的准备帮助。”艾莎说着，然后带着安娜走到坐推器旁边，正好上一个人练习差不多了，她们正好接替上去。  
  
艾莎坐在座椅上，检查了一下座椅和手柄的高度，觉得差不多不用调整，于是抓好手柄，向安娜讲解着，“注意肩胛骨要始终后缩下沉，收紧腹部是在所有练习中都需要的，坐实、踩实，然后匀速慢慢地开始推…”  
  
她示范着做了五次，然后缓慢泄力还原器械，“要试一下吗？”  
  
安娜点头，依照着艾莎刚刚所说地，坐实凳子，抓住手柄。艾莎在正面看完，微皱眉头，然后走到后方，将手放在安娜的肩上，微微用力，“安娜，上背部也要尽量平贴这个凳子，不要绷紧，稍微自然一点好吗？”  
  
安娜点头应下，艾莎又说，“试着开始发力推动它，记住，这是针对胸部发力，不能用肩部的力量…对，保持肩部下沉后缩…深呼吸…保持，再来一个…”  
  
艾莎带着安娜从坐推到高位下拉再到坐式夹腿、屈腿的练习，一步步告诉她使用那些器械应该怎么调整参数，怎样保持正确的姿势进行练习，怎样在运动后拉伸相应的部位…近四十分钟，她语气非常温柔，还很有耐心，安娜听得最多的就是那句，“如果你觉得有些吃力了，就休息一下，不要勉强自己。”  
  
等结束训练，从健身房出来到停车场，安娜不住感叹，“今天如果不是你，我可能就是傻呆着浪费了一个晚上…”  
  
艾莎被她一通夸奖说得有些不好意思，她按下车钥匙，问，“你开车过来的吗？”  
  
安娜摇头，“我想着这边挺近的，就直接走过来了。”  
  
“那上车吧，刚出完汗可不适合走回去，最好赶紧回去洗一下。”艾莎说着，为安娜拉开了副驾座的门。  
  
安娜不禁为自己多次接受帮助感到有些不好意思，连说了几句谢谢，都被艾莎笑着拒绝了。  
  
“这只是举手之劳，安娜你太夸张了。”  
  
“不，你非常好，我可真幸运能认识你…”安娜真心地赞叹着，“天，你不但长得那么好看，还温柔、贴心、善良…如果我是男人，一定要追求你，你是那么好！”  
  
“别那么说。”艾莎有些尴尬地笑了笑，内心不禁犯起了嘀咕，如果你是男人，我可不会理你。  
  
可惜，安娜并不知道这些，她自顾自地感慨着，“真不知道怎样的男人，才能配得上你，外貌身材学历工作，上帝制造你的时候，也不知道有没有记得给你制造一个同样完美的男人…”  
  
“安娜。”艾莎不得不打断她，然后尽量使自己的语气听上去不会太过僵硬，“或许，你知道同性恋吗？”  
  
“同…同性恋？”安娜的眼睛瞪大，看上去像是第一次听说。  
  
“就是只喜欢女人的女人，比如我。”  
  
意料之中，艾莎迎来了今晚最安静的时间，她知道，这并不是一件平常的事情。在那些知道她只接女客户的人里，说得更难听的比比皆是，可艾莎从来都是懒得搭理的。  
  
不过，直接说出来，总是意外地畅快。  
  
车子驶入停车场的时候，艾莎听到安娜带着歉意的感情小声说，“抱歉，艾莎，我太自以为是了，乱讲了那么一大通，请你不要误会，我不是性别歧视，也不是性向偏见，只是…”  
  
“安娜，放轻松，我没有生气。”艾莎笑了笑，安娜这个反应但是让她有种自己是个坏人的感觉。  
  
安娜有些懊恼的说，“希望你不要因为我的疏忽而产生不好的情绪，我一直就没有朋友，我太心急想和你亲近起来了，总觉得我们能成为好朋友。”  
  
“好朋友？”艾莎不禁侧目，“你给我感觉不像是缺朋友的类型。”  
  
“可我缺…”安娜嘟了嘟嘴，“我从小就忙着学这学那，接受各种教育，参加各种比赛，等我停下来，才发现，我别说朋友，就连平常的童年都没有。所以我独自来到另一个城市，希望有点自己的空间。”  
  
“听上去，你的童年没有多少美好记忆。”  
  
“倒也不完全是，我享受那些学习，父母因为我做好了而自豪的样子、获奖的时候，我都挺开心的。”安娜说，“只是现在，有了不一样的追求，所以才觉得过去遗憾而已。”  
  
艾莎点点头，把车稳稳停进车位，她不接话，安娜也不好再接着往下说了。  
  
等上了电梯，按下楼层，看着那个单独亮起的灯，艾莎才突然开口，“我也没有朋友，我身边的女性，通常只分两种，非常讨厌我的和非常喜欢我的。”  
  
安娜下意识点点头，艾莎这么优秀的女性，一般人很难保持平常心和她相处吧？  
  
一段对话，没有结束语，就这么完了。  
  
电梯门打开，两个人接连走出去，向着相反的两个方向。  
  
安娜手指在指纹锁上停住，响起清脆的解锁提示音，而艾莎还在点密码，滴滴滴——  
  
密码锁解开，安娜那点犹豫彻底被抛开，她回过身，慎重地问，“艾莎，下次有机会的话，我还能和你一起去锻炼吗？”  
  
艾莎回过头来，看着安娜那一脸认真的样子，略呆了一下，接着长吐一口气，微笑着说，“当然可以。”  
  
安娜立即露出了笑容，她正准备开口说话。可艾莎经过这一晚，实在太清楚这孩子会在这时候说什么了，她抢先一步结束了这些，“汗快要干了，进去好好休息吧。”  
  
“哦哦！对，你也赶紧休息，不能感冒了！”安娜连连点头，动作却是一点都没做。  
  
真是个单纯可爱的孩子…  
  
艾莎不免觉得好笑，走进门，然后把门关上。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUTA !!!!   
> NP H !!!!!   
> 微博有实体和完整电子档销售  
> 职业牛郎艾莎×清纯女教授安娜  
> 本文以艾莎在各种不同女性中间游走舔伤口的过程主要线存在  
> 大量艾莎与其他女性角色的车以达到目标角色的目的！！！！  
> 不喜勿入！！！！！！！！！！！

艾莎刚洗完出来，拿好吹风机正吹头发时，门铃响了起来。  
  
能来家里找她的人，艾莎几乎不用想，就能猜到是谁了。  
  
果然，一打开门，就看见乐佩站在了门口，不想再问她为什么明明可以直接指纹开锁进屋，却非要每次都等自己来开门。  
  
她微微侧身，一边问，“怎么不给我打电话就过来了…”  
  
乐佩一句话也没说，突然过去抱住艾莎，在她唇上啃了一口。见艾莎呆呆地没有做出反应，便又是拉了她脖子下来。  
  
这次不只是贴着唇了，乐佩伸出舌尖，在艾莎的唇上舔了一圈，又撬开牙关将藏在后面的舌勾出，然后与之反复纠缠。  
  
从乐佩的舌尝到了淡淡的酒味，艾莎适才发现，这大小姐又喝醉了？  
  
彻底反应过来了，艾莎搂着乐佩一步步向前，直到把门关上。她又主动将舌让出，一步步夺回自己的控制权。她趁着间隙问，“乐佩，发生什么了？知道我是谁吗？”  
  
“艾莎。”她轻唤着艾莎的名字，手顺着脖子伸到艾莎的浴袍里，抚摸着艾莎的肩部和手臂，另一只手轻易地扯开腰间的带子，浴袍直接脱落，艾莎裸体直接接触着冰冷的门板，不禁瑟缩了一下肩膀。  
  
乐佩的手放在了艾莎的腹肌上，不久前通过运动被唤醒的肌肉，这会儿来到了最明显的时候，线条犹如刀刻一般清晰。她来回顺着马甲线抚摸，然后低头从艾莎的下颚开始，缓缓向下。  
  
和白雪那种一扫而过不同，她总是会热衷于在艾莎的脖子上留下自己的印记。直到艾莎雪白的脖子和锁骨上留下了点点斑驳的红痕，她才会继续前行，去到高峰，含着顶峰上的红梅，舌头在附近扫过，指尖在雪峰一侧，用力揉捏着，她吸着那粒红梅，往外小幅度扯了一下，在艾莎禁不住发出嘶地声音时，她才松口。  
  
看着不久前尚且白皙的肌肤，此时染着一层薄薄的红，再看到艾莎微蹙眉头，紧紧抿着嘴唇克制的样子，忍不住又再次低头，嘬出声音的同时，含糊地说，“艾莎，你不知道你越是忍耐，越是诱人吗？”  
  
艾莎一直努力控制着的呼吸，在这句话后出来以后彻底崩溃。  
  
乐佩的手握住她腿间的秘密，只是轻轻地撸动了几下，欲望便迅速膨大，傲然挺立了起来，几乎不用扶，它便自己顶在了乐佩腿间。  
  
“瞧，它雄赳赳气昂昂的样子，比你诚实多了。”  
  
尽管脑子里能想的尽是如何摁住乐佩，让那硬物找到足以包容它抚慰它的地方，但是意识里，她还记得，这是在玄关，她正被乐佩压在门上。  
  
“乐佩…啊…进去，进里面去…”她努力克制着自己想发出享受叫声的冲动，可是那些话说出来，反倒更加暧昧了。  
  
乐佩用行动来回答艾莎。  
  
她一只手解开腰间的皮带，接着，长裤连同内裤一起被脱下去。然后将腿抬起，身高差借助高跟鞋拉进，最后踮起脚，完美抹去身高差甚至还比艾莎稍高了两厘米。  
  
那两厘米的高度非常重要，她轻易勾住了艾莎的大腿外侧，然后正好用微湿的肉唇，热情地亲吻着顶端的敏感。  
  
艾莎的宝贝处于激动的状态，身上所有血管都在欢快跃动着，在她掌心的抚弄下染上了深红的色彩。它像是来到了乐园的小朋友，它的父母对于它参加什么项目有着不同的意见。如今小脑袋探到了门口，依旧有一个声音在拉扯它向后；而另一个声音怂恿它别管那么多，放心去闯荡。  
  
最终，在无法抗拒的吸引下，它向空虚寂寞的深幽小径探头，花径里芬芳馥郁，沁人心脾的感觉是那么美好，它又怎么能忍住继续往深处前行的欲望呢？  
  
她开始不自觉地微微挺动腰肢，追寻着那花径给她带去的美好滋味。可又在每次臀部接触门板的时候对自己发出责问，在门口做，像话吗？  
  
乐佩向来喜欢艾莎皱眉的模样，更爱的，是她皱着眉喉间发出闷闷的哼叫，人渴望发泄性欲的冲动是无法忽视的，而艾莎明明无法抗拒，却总在这些小地方，做着无谓的挣扎。  
  
一个别扭的人。  
  
“快释放你的魔力，给我看点不一样的东西。”乐佩在艾莎的耳边吹着气，又用舌卷她耳垂上的嫩肉。  
  
那头浅金色的秀发还散发着清香，那香气就像艾莎这个人一样，看似清淡，其实华丽。  
  
粗物随着乐佩臀部的摆动，在慢慢地浅刺着，端头挤开狭小的甬道，同时也被甬道挤压着，快感如潮水般铺向艾莎，而乐佩的放肆勾引，让理智在这时候成了孤立无援的小可怜，最后，也被欲望驱使着被关进了黑屋。  
  
她将下身彻底贴入乐佩的幽谷，然后手托着她的臀，直接让她的双腿盘在自己的腰上。一个小时前还在举三十五公斤哑铃组合的手臂，如今抱起体重最多只有四十八公斤的乐佩，实在不是一件难事。  
  
乐佩伏在艾莎的肩头，手不安分地在艾莎保持着生气状态的背肌，艾莎的蝴蝶骨在那些结实的肉块装点下，愈发地变得美丽了。  
  
臀部在有了助力的情况下逐渐加速律动，进进出出时一连串声音，是那么悦耳。  
  
“嗯…艾莎…唔啊…”  
  
乐佩的大部分重量都压在身上，她重心稳当，足够她去迎合乐佩。剩下大部分力量在手上，她手臂肌肉紧绷，指节深陷在乐佩的臀上，托举着她完成摆动，花径里流出的蜜汁，正顺着艾莎的腿流下，温热的液体，触动了艾莎隐藏的敏感，她不自觉地发出哈的一声。  
  
“艾莎…再快一点…”  
  
“不要停…啊…狠狠地欺负我…”  
  
“哦我的天…好粗…啊~好舒服…艾莎…”  
  
平常那些直白的话，如今变得越发夸张了起来，艾莎不得不去封住乐佩的唇，堵住她说出来只让自己面红耳赤的话。  
  
她意识到，门口终究是不能继续待下去了，她迈开步子，然后松口乐佩的唇，声音几乎完全沙哑了，“乐佩，把你衣服脱了。”  
  
腰臀被强行压着无法动弹，但是走动时的小幅摩擦，带来了异样的舒适感，乐佩吻着艾莎，然后松开抱着她的手臂，将上衣脱下，然后又把胸罩解开，往外直接一扔。  
  
她的随手乱扔，不巧正好扔在了壁灯上，水粉色的蕾丝本就没有什么厚度，灯光将镂空的部分完美重现在墙上。  
  
艾莎没能坚持走回房，乐佩不安分地用收缩下腹的方式，撩拨着她脆弱的心弦，她抱着乐佩将她放倒在沙发上，找了两个枕头给她垫在上身，然后把盘在腰际的腿抱下，压在两旁，让乐佩双腿大开。  
  
拿回所有控制权限的艾莎，就像踩足了油门的跑车，在‘赛道’里尽情驰骋着。  
  
乐佩在一下下快速猛烈地冲撞下溃不成军，右手探到身下，揉弄着阴蒂让它画下一个个十字。  
  
当理智回归，艾莎意识到自己不仅忘记戴套，还射在了乐佩体内，她探过身，抽纸将她腿间乳白色液体擦去，然后在她不断收缩的小腹上亲吻。  
  
“要我去给你拿药吗？”  
  
艾莎的家里，是备了紧急避孕药的。  
  
还是一年前，乐佩经常过来一句话都不说，直接拉着艾莎就开始做。不知道是因为抽出来的时候已经漏了几滴，还是因为太投入太激烈两个人都没注意到套子破了，后来乐佩持续腹痛，下体还伴随流血，通过检查才知道是意外怀了又意外流了。  
  
乐佩倒是觉得自己心甘情愿，无所谓这个小事，可艾莎却认真地在家里备起了药。  
  
“72小时之内吃都有用…我们还可以再做几个小时…”  
  
乐佩还有些意犹未尽的意思，她张开手，示意艾莎过来抱住自己，等如愿落入那温暖的怀抱里，她又不住贪婪地抚摸着艾莎的腹部。  
  
“我一个星期就周一休息，还要被你征用？”  
  
“我有无限开‘炮’权…”她一边说着，一边把手放在艾莎的大腿上，顺滑而又紧致的肌肤摸着，手感好极了。  
  
“好吧，你是老板，你说了算。”艾莎叹了口气，把手臂从她脖子下抽出，然后撑住自己的头，有点想抽烟了。  
  
乐佩看着艾莎的脸，眼神很是迷离，她感叹着，“怎么会有你这样踩着人审美去长的脸蛋呢？”  
  
“乐佩，你也很美。”艾莎笑了，“你不会是开车来的吧？”  
  
“保镖开车送我来的。”乐佩说着，指尖在艾莎的曲线上滑动，“听说对面住人了？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“女的？”  
  
“一个人住？”  
  
“嗯，应该是哪家大小姐祝腻了庄园。”  
  
“听上去你们认识了彼此？”  
  
“稍微聊了一下而已。”  
  
“好看吗？”  
  
“嗯。”艾莎把沙发上多余的枕头扔到一边，然后转身，伸长手把茶几上的烟和打火机拿了过来，“更多的，是可爱吧。”  
  
“准备勾引她吗？”乐佩微微起身，伸长手把打火机拿过来，为艾莎点燃那根烟。  
  
等抽烟的欲望得到了满足，她又从茶几下，把烟灰缸抽出来。她觉得这个问题乐佩问出来完全就是开玩笑的，所以干脆不作回答。  
  
她从身后抱住了艾莎，整个背面就是点燃荷尔蒙的火星子，她不禁喟叹，“健身房里肯定很多人偷看你吧？”  
  
“偷看我的又何止是健身房里的人。”艾莎吸了一口烟，感觉到湿润的唇落在了背脊上，有点痒，但也很舒服。  
  
乐佩亲自用舌头作画笔，情色感浓浓地，将艾莎背后的肌肉轮廓勾勒了一遍。  
  
“乐佩…”  
  
在艾莎挺翘的臀上留下了一个自己的咬痕，然后又轻轻舔那咬过的地方。  
  
她将艾莎的下身转过来，在艾莎大腿内侧啃吻着，在艾莎腿间舔舐。  
  
“艾莎…让我看看你的魔法…”  
  
艾莎并不是一开始就风光靓丽地进这行，像今天这样游走于名媛们身边，曾是她从未想过的事。  
  
一开始，艾莎在酒吧卖酒，在红灯区站街，由于只接女人，定价也不低，想要接得到合适的客人并不容易。甚至遇到过一个胡搅蛮缠的男人，想要使用暴力让艾莎跟自己走，但是艾莎宁愿拼个头破血流也不愿将就一下…自那次从警局出来，红灯区也不好待下去了。还是一位少妇客人向艾莎推荐，去牛郎吧试试。  
  
牛郎吧当然不是只有男牛郎，不少夫人就好中性美的女生，艾莎这种没有中性美的，一开始老板还不太看好她，哄着想让艾莎去旗下另一个地方接男客人，可艾莎态度依旧固执得很，盘算着准备用强的时候，乐佩在那档口主动点了艾莎，成为她加入会所以来正式接的第一个客人。  
  
艾莎故作坦荡骄傲的姿态，让她面对自己的秘密，说，“这是我的魔法。”  
  
再后来乐佩利用手段，代替了原来的老板，然后又把整个牛郎吧的水换了一下，建立高级会所…周遭一切变了那么多，可乐佩口头上，却一直喜欢拿‘魔法’这个词，来刺激艾莎。  
  
烟头在烟灰缸里的，吸收了那层薄薄的水，无声地燃烧了最后一星火光。  
  
手指情难自禁地插进长发中，握紧又松开，松开又握紧…  
  
“哈…”  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUTA !!!!   
> NP H !!!!!   
> 微博有实体和完整电子档销售  
> 职业牛郎艾莎×清纯女教授安娜  
> 本文以艾莎在各种不同女性中间游走舔伤口的过程主要线存在  
> 大量艾莎与其他女性角色的车以达到目标角色的目的！！！！  
> 不喜勿入！！！！！！！！！！！

卧室里的暧昧，在床头闹钟的时针经过二的时候，终于停息了下来。

从沙发到浴室，再从浴室回到房间…饶是艾莎体力再好，也经不住连着四天折腾的接连输出。

不过她还是没忘记，要让乐佩吃事后药。

把药吞了下去，然后在艾莎躺下的同时搂住艾莎的腰，“要不干脆我们生个孩子算了？”

艾莎直接愣住，略有些古怪地看乐佩的神情，“嗯？”

“开玩笑的…”乐佩嘟了嘟嘴，似是对她的反应有些不满，“客人反馈得没错呢，艾莎你分不清什么是玩笑吗？”

“你的玩笑开的有点过了。”说不清自己刚刚听到那句话是什么心情，但是听到客人反馈这个词，艾莎又有些无奈，“你们就每天在背后合计着怎么折腾我吧？”

“你知道？”乐佩立即瞪大了眼睛，“难道白雪告诉你了？”

“没，她没告诉我，不过刚刚确认了。”艾莎蹙着眉给她翻旧帐，“上次如果我没猜错，是‘让艾莎累趴’，对吗？”

“你怎么猜到的？”乐佩来兴趣了，虽然现在已经来到了新的竞赛，但是她可记得，有被艾莎发现了就受惩罚的规定。

艾莎现在想起来都觉得荒唐，“木兰都睡着了还在念叨，我要干趴你…”

乐佩不厚道地笑了起来，“她都快气疯了，说你跟吃了药样的特别精神，害她输得那么惨。”

“嗯？那第一是？”

乐佩立即得意地扬起了下巴。

“白雪倒数？”乐佩点头，并补充了一句。

“白雪除了比肤色，其他的就没离过倒数圈。”

艾莎算是被这几个大小姐折服了，不由更加好奇了起来，“比赛标准是什么？你们怎么判定我累趴了？”

“就…在和你见面之前会在群聊里喊一声，进入计时，等结束的时候，差不多拍一张你睡死了照片就好。”乐佩说得有声有色，艾莎的表情更是一阵青一阵白的。

乐佩她们这个姐妹团，艾莎知道的就有八个，乐佩、白雪、辛蒂瑞拉、爱丽儿、木兰、蒂安娜、宝嘉康蒂、莫阿娜…白雪、宝嘉康蒂和莫阿娜算是比较省心的，至于爱丽儿和木兰两个，那可真是没命地疯来。

难怪那会儿一个个见面就直接啃，当时只是觉得她们是热情，合着只是为了节省时间。

现在回忆一下那段时期，艾莎都隐隐觉得腰疼，她略有些戒备地问，“这次是第二轮？”

“比过的我们从来不比第二次。”

“还挺有原则的。”艾莎冷哼一声，带了点情绪，“这么有原则的你们，没事怎么想到要比这个的？”

乐佩笑了一下，状似安慰，但是满脸都写着幸灾乐祸，“反正对你来说，也算一种享受不是吗？占了便宜还卖乖。”

艾莎扬眉，只是脸上不自觉地又成了红的。

“我们圈子比的东西可多了，只是你知道的少而已。比来比去都是花点钱就能解决的事，所以很快就腻了。正好有个你可以玩玩…”

“玩？”艾莎仔细回忆和白雪在一起两天多的时间，又想想刚刚乐佩的过程，有点摸不着头绪，“这次也是拿我比？怎么比？”

“你还是自己琢磨吧，反正才刚开始。”乐佩说，“到时候她们自己会找你的。”

艾莎皱眉，但是想想这其实是属于客人自己的‘小情趣’，她所能做的，也不过就是作为一个提供服务的人，在过程中尽量满足她们的需求。

乐佩的脚卡在艾莎双腿间，利用脚背摩擦着顺滑肌肤的感觉极了，她将长发发尾捏成笔状，在她的大腿内侧扫过，情色又直白，“你休息够了吗？”

艾莎略微低头，不确定地问，“难道这次是比次数吗？一晚能连着做了几次之类的？”

“如果我说是的话，你…舍得让我输吗？”

头发顺着轮廓从根部直到顶端，生理反应诚实得让艾莎没有推脱的权力，她闭上眼睛，那一刻心里想到的是，接下来两天得好好休息了。

“上来，自己动。”

安娜为了下午的课，而准备出门时，对面的门开了，她刚想喊艾莎的名字，然后便发现，出来的完全是另外一个人。

乐佩对上安娜的视线，她关上门，露出亲切的笑容，“嗨！”

安娜也笑，“嗨。”

乐佩按下电梯，在等待的过程中，拿手机往名为“公主乐园”的群聊里发消息，「玄关，没戴套，内射，八次」

安娜微微落后于乐佩半步，盯着乐佩不住地看，这个女人是昨晚按门铃的那位吗？艾莎的女朋友？她可真漂亮，这头金发可太美了，留这么长不会不方便吗？

电梯到来，乐佩先上了电梯，见安娜没反应，就问，“你要下去是吗？”

“啊，对，我去负二楼停车场，谢谢！”安娜适才反应过来，快速钻进电梯，然后略为尴尬地解释着，“抱歉，你像个芭比娃娃，我知道像这样打量人是不礼貌的，但你真的太好看了，尤其是这头金发…我无法忍住好奇。”

“没关系的，谢谢你的赞美。”乐佩收了手机，微笑道，“你也很好看，我由其喜欢你的眼睛，感觉特别干净，就像小溪一样清澈。”

“哇，谢谢！”安娜不好意思地挠了挠脸，最近遇到的美女一个比一个温柔、友好。

“我叫乐佩。”乐佩主动伸手，“下次有机会再见的时候，就别这么尴尬了。”

“哦~我叫安娜。”安娜与她轻轻地握手，随着正面距离拉近，她再一次被乐佩洋娃娃一样精致的外形惊艳到了，接着，她有些尴尬地留意到了，乐佩胸前上有些红色的斑点，看着就觉得痒，她忍不住好奇，“你是对什么东西过敏吗？”

“嗯？”乐佩顺着安娜所指，反应过来后，不禁笑出了声，“艾莎说的没错，安娜，你真可爱。”

“什么？”安娜被她笑得有些不好意思，等一下，艾莎说我可爱？

“没什么了，我没事，过两天都会消的，你真贴心。”

电梯叮地一声，到达负一楼，和安娜说了再见，乐佩按动钥匙，在角落里的跑车便欢快地叫着，提醒好几天没见的主人自己的位置。

她坐上车，打开车内灯，然后拿手机对着胸前拍了几下，最后挑了一张发送给艾莎。

艾莎刚从床上爬起来，正悠闲地等待着咖啡，看到乐佩发过来的照片和字，方才还随着音乐哼唱的人一下子卡住了带。

「对面的小朋友问我，这是对什么过敏」

「亲爱的，你说，我们要不要统一一下口径应付纯洁的小朋友呢？」

艾莎这才想起乐佩喜欢留草莓的习惯，进浴室一照，果然精彩极了，拿过敏来形容的话，这简直是临近休克的程度了吧？

乐佩那儿因为艾莎已读不回的事笑得欢快，“公主乐园”的群里给乐佩上传的战绩做出了不同的回应。

受‘过敏’的影响，艾莎难得有了提心吊胆的时候，不想遇上她的新邻居，然后也被她关心‘过敏’的事。

然而这两天安娜非常忙，早上她出门的时候，艾莎才刚起床；晚上下班的时候，艾莎已经出发去上班了，一次都没有碰上。

工作这边，由于连着四天的辛苦‘劳动’，周五虽然还不知道又是哪位大小姐，但是可以肯定没一个是好应付的，所以艾莎干脆连歇了三天，想要约她的散客一个个最后都被婉拒了。

在吧台的工作也比较清闲，艾莎在这儿工作很久了，一些纯为喝酒而来的客人，通常也都认为，艾莎是个很好的倾听者。她的表情总是那么温柔恬静，当她用那略有些低沉的烟嗓问，“发生了一些不开心的事对吗？”

那句话似乎带着魔力，一下子就找到了宣泄口一样，她们说出来的烦恼，大多都是抱怨职场的烦心事，或者是抱怨和爱人的性生活不和谐，还有，希望通过艾莎听一些牛郎和客户之间的爱情故事。

性生活不和谐的已婚/同居女性，是牛郎吧的主要客源之一。

当一些男性把做爱当成呼吸般理所应当的事情，只顾着自己的感受，而不关心自己的伴侣是否真的到了高潮；当一些男性自认为感情关系趋于稳定，而松懈了自我管理，出现了力不从心的瞬间…

而牛郎是会为了顾客而努力保持自身外在条件和内在素质、并尽可能取悦顾客的身体、让其得到满足的人。

偶尔，会有牛郎和顾客发生肉体以外的关系，但至少，艾莎从没听说有一个好结局的。

艾莎不知道自己的未来会在哪里。

准确来说，她不太在乎自己的未来在哪里。

一声雷鸣，点亮了江对岸那栋房子的所有灯光。艾莎坐在床边，静静地看着灯又一盏盏熄灭，最后重归黑暗。

声控灯，向来只是被动给出回应。

“艾莎，过来尝一下这个。”

房外的呼喊，让艾莎从刚睡醒还有点呆滞的状态中抽了出来。

自用晚餐时开始，便有一只脚，借着桌布的掩护，在对面人的小腿上暧昧地蹭着。

于是在从进入房子的那一刻开始，呼吸几乎不愿分离半刻，外套和衬衣被迫不及待地脱下后甩在了一边，胸罩被随手放置在书架上，内裤挂在了卧室的门把手上，等到了床边，两个人已是赤条条的、不分你我了。

回忆到此结束，艾莎应了一声表示自己听到，然后弯腰把之前随手扔到床下包装袋和纸巾捡起，带到浴室垃圾桶，洗干净手后，再从架子上取了浴袍披在身上。

厨房里，辛蒂瑞拉正从冰箱取出一盒又一盒的水果。她穿着艾莎之前的衬衫，但那女式衬衫本就不宽大，根本遮不住多少风光，艾莎从背后看，那衣摆下，右臀上一点小小的黑痣，瞧着很是醒目。

艾莎从背后抱着了她，将刚刚还在哼歌跳舞的人收进怀中，“让我尝什么？”

“过来。”辛蒂瑞拉保持着被抱的姿势，带着艾莎走到了另一边，从奶油盆里点了一点奶油伸在她嘴边，“试试看。”

艾莎长期做运动，保持身材，平时忌甜忌高热量，更别说是晚上十二点的时候吃这些东西了。

她把嘴贴在辛蒂瑞拉的耳后，在那里留下一个个细碎的吻。

“嗯？”辛蒂瑞拉用脸推了推艾莎的头，“快试试。”

多少有些不情不愿地微微张嘴，将那根手指含进口中，甜而不腻的奶油在口中散开，舌头一同在指根扫过。这事在艾莎做来，明明谁都感觉到了生疏，却有着说不出地性感。辛蒂瑞拉压下悸动的感觉，将手抽出。

“怎么突然想到要做蛋糕？”

“蛋糕？”辛蒂瑞拉转过身，好笑地看着艾莎，“谁说做奶油就是为了用在蛋糕上的？”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUTA !!!!   
> NP H !!!!!   
> 微博有实体和完整电子档销售  
> 职业牛郎艾莎×清纯女教授安娜  
> 本文以艾莎在各种不同女性中间游走舔伤口的过程主要线存在  
> 大量艾莎与其他女性角色的车以达到目标角色的目的！！！！  
> 不喜勿入！！！！！！！！！！！

在那句话问出来的瞬间，辛蒂瑞拉便如愿看到艾莎脸红了起来。  
  
她忍不住在艾莎那张可爱的脸蛋上亲了一口，然后指着洗手台旁边那一大块提前空出来的地方，“坐上去。”  
  
用身体服务于客户，满足客户的性需求，是作为一个牛郎的基本的职业道德。  
  
艾莎对外，明确了两个禁止，不接受性虐待，也不施与性虐待。而在范畴内的，艾莎通常都会配合，也应该配合。  
  
当艾莎坐在了台面上，辛蒂瑞拉又说，“亲爱的，脱光光哦～”  
  
艾莎呼吸一窒，那些旖旎的念头出现在脑海里，让她的换气节奏变得缓慢而沉重，辛蒂瑞拉正熟练的将奶油装进裱花袋里，她刚装好裱花嘴，回头就看见艾莎将浴袍脱了一半，剩下的堆在腰间。  
  
“不听姐姐的话吗？”辛蒂瑞拉佯怒，可自嘴边泛起的笑容却越发灿烂了。  
  
随着艾莎把浴袍彻底散开，辛蒂瑞拉只觉得眼前一亮，如玉一般顺滑肌肤表面，和那些或清晰或隐约的线条一起，画成了艾莎的模样，仿佛这是哪位名家塑造出来的雕塑作品。腿间的秘密是那么突兀，却又因为是在艾莎身上，平白英俊了几分。  
  
她走过去，用手轻易地唤醒了那根敏感的事物，却只是在挺立的粗大顶端留下一个吻，便抽手离开。  
  
艾莎刚被激起的欲望突然被放置在了一旁，自是不甘心的，她抓住辛蒂瑞拉的腰肢，将她往自己怀里带。  
  
熟练的手法快速勾起了想要的冲动，辛蒂瑞拉好不容易才忍住不直接往艾莎怀里软去，她压着艾莎的手，轻喝道，“艾莎，要听话哦！”  
  
艾莎的动作停住，然后不情不愿地松开了手。  
  
“我的天，你看着可真美味。”那略微不满的表情，是那么可爱。辛蒂瑞拉欺身过去，用舌尖分开艾莎紧抿的嘴唇，好生哄着，“别急哦，等姐姐先做好奶油艾莎。”  
  
虽然隐约已经联想到了，但是从辛蒂瑞拉嘴里说出来时，艾莎还是无法管理表情。对于准备的人来说，这样的反应，最能提高兴致。  
  
艾莎的手撑在了身后，她闭上眼，默许那些微凉的奶油落在她的皮肤上。  
  
辛蒂瑞拉拥有着出色的裱花手艺，面对艾莎这幅本就完美的画作时，更是用心了不少，薄薄的奶油自锁骨间盛开出一朵朵洁白的小花，扁细的裱花嘴轻轻一勾，似是风将那一瓣瓣的花叶吹起，它们飞舞着掠过雪峰之巅，越过田野…唯一没有被风吹散的，是画卷末尾的那株风信子。  
  
“你是我这一生最完美的作品，无可超越。”辛蒂瑞拉站起身来，将裱花袋放在了一旁。  
  
艾莎在听到相机咔嚓声后睁开了眼，也终于看到了自己身上的点点奶油。  
  
辛蒂瑞拉将拍下的照片放在艾莎面前——艾莎皱起的眉头和紧绷的唇角，似是隐忍克制又似是欲迎还拒。而那些花瓣的位置就更巧妙了，它们正好遮蔽着艾莎胸前的重点，连接着腹间隐约的轮廓，花柱上仅有的几点彩色使得整个画面更加生动了起来。  
  
不知情的人，大概真的会被蒙骗了过去，误以为这只是在腿间夹了一株风信子而已。  
  
太羞耻了…  
  
艾莎将头扭开，留下那鲜红欲滴的耳垂对着辛蒂瑞拉。手机被辛蒂瑞拉放置在一旁，她将艾莎的脸扭过来，贴在她唇间，带着无法抑制地笑意，说，“眼睛不要移开好吗？”  
  
“姐姐要开始吃你了～”  
  
艾莎在那瞬间，有种自己真的成了食物的感觉，即将被眼前这个女人生吞活剥了去。  
  
辛蒂瑞拉的‘吃’，从下颚开始，用细碎的吻，顺着血管纹路，一寸一寸缓缓下移。艾莎永远不会知道，她又细又长的脖子有多诱人，那淡淡的冷香，催得人总是无法忍住留下痕迹的冲动。  
  
艾莎的深呼吸，让那本就好看的颈线，变得更加深邃立体。辛蒂瑞拉伸长舌头，将左肩上的白花卷入口中，然后延着锁骨的‘一’字，一点点消失在她的口中。  
  
那是艾莎视线所不能触及的地方，唯一能感知到的，是她用贝齿在肩部小口轻咬着，那感觉完全不痛，只是痒痒的。  
  
辛蒂瑞拉在裱花时，严格地控制着奶油的量，就是为了此时，将这些吃下去的时候，不会觉得腻味。  
  
方才还缀在锁骨上的那几朵白花，此时已经不见了，剩下的那点奶油，也被辛蒂瑞拉细心地舔了去，只留下三四点小红花，自雪地上绽放。  
  
小腹聚着一团火，辛蒂瑞拉慢吞吞的动作，像是往本就烧得旺盛的火堆里添入一把又一把的干草，烧得艾莎难受而又无法宣泄。  
  
“辛蒂…”艾莎微微坐起，又被辛蒂瑞拉推了回去。  
  
“如果你乱动，破坏了我的摆盘，我可不会放过你哦～”辛蒂瑞拉的尾音拖长，却并没有多少威胁感，倒更像是另一场更加刺激的性爱游戏的邀请函。  
  
艾莎最终还是选择了妥协，喟叹着，“别再折腾我了。”  
  
“哦，我亲爱的，放轻松好吗？你知道的，姐姐一向很疼你。”辛蒂瑞拉轻笑着，将碎发扫到耳后，用嘴去衔乳尖上的红珠。  
  
艾莎低头，原本散落在胸前的那些奶油花瓣早已被舔干净了，借助灯光，甚至还能清晰地看到那颗被舔过的珠子上，正闪着微弱的水光。那画面，骇得艾莎一时忘记了呼吸，脑内回荡着怦怦怦的声音，那是心脏跳动，也是欲火在翻滚。  
  
她情难自禁地伸手，从辛蒂瑞拉的衣领处探入，掌心如愿地接触到了想要的柔软，却依旧无法缓解、甚至哪怕是分散一点点心头难受的感觉。  
  
“嗯…”辛蒂瑞拉嗔怒，将艾莎放在她胸前作乱的手拉出，但艾莎难耐的样子极大程度地取悦了她。  
  
“别乱动。”辛蒂瑞拉一边警告着，一边直起身，将有些凌乱的头发理到后方。那件短衬在抬手的瞬间，跟着向上缩，将她腿间的风光尽数展现了出来。  
  
“辛蒂…”快给我，不要再这样慢吞吞地。  
  
“看看这个小可怜。”  
  
这世上，或许只有艾莎，可以在被吊了十多分钟的情况下，还这么努力克制自己了。那无声地哀求，让辛蒂瑞拉心中怜意大作，柔声细语地哄着，“姐姐这就帮你哦——”  
  
现在，艾莎身上的奶油，都在那一株高高站着的‘风信子’上了。  
  
略显肥厚的奶油花瓣，让那本就粗长的尺寸，有了更夸张的轮廓。用手指扶住根部，辛蒂瑞拉伸出舌头，将最上方的小花包卷在舌唇齿间，接着一朵后再吃一朵，连着消灭了四五朵朵，肉茎的顶端那一截终于重见天日，头尖端的小孔似乎都在欢呼雀跃。她用唇裹住前端，用了些许吸力去含紧花茎，然后又将它慢慢吐出。  
  
不是谁都能让骄傲的大小姐们花费心思去折腾的，哪怕仅仅作为一个‘玩具’，艾莎也是目前为止，最特别的那个。  
  
要知道，让公主乐园里的大小姐们都感到满意的，成为名媛之间最常讨论的话题，并把她捧到顶级的程度，可不单只是因为凭着脸好身材好，够粗够长够硬够持久这些条件。  
  
在一些确实优秀的特点以外，更多的还是因为艾莎同时还有作为女性柔软的那一面：她的身形和她们没有太大的差异，却又有一定的力量供人依靠；她全身上下大多都是干干净净的、软软的、带着香气的，哪怕抽烟的时候，那烟也带着花香；在做爱的时候，她会花费足够多的时间去了解眼前这位女性的敏感点，然后用足够的耐心激活欲望；事后她总能敏感地察觉到身边人的感情、身边这个女人当下需要什么安慰方式；她会因为被调戏而露出害羞的样子，而不是用猥琐的眼神让人有所不适；她会发出娇柔局促的喘息，而不是像野兽一样粗鲁地低吼。  
  
这些性爱过程中本应遵守的细节，这世上很多人是不知道的，还有很多人是知道了也不想去正视的。  
  
和艾莎发生性关系，会习惯自己也能主宰节奏的感觉，性不再只是一个‘操’或‘被操’的过程。  
  
辛蒂瑞拉便在享受着这种主宰艾莎身体的美好感受，整株风信子只剩下孤独的肉茎。她将它朝上翻，湿润的舌头从上到下又从下往上来回抚慰着那些柔软的表皮，又偶尔在舔过头尖继续向上，在她隐约可察的腹肌上舔一舔，又顺着头尖端向下。  
  
就像对待一个马上要融化的冰淇淋一样，要留住那些甜蜜的味道，你就必须用整个舌面，从下端一路扫到顶端。  
  
艾莎在辛蒂瑞拉半是诱哄，半是威胁的情况下，亲眼看着辛蒂瑞拉是怎么舔那根‘肉茎’。她无法否认，美人让羞耻的画面变得更使人色欲膨胀，她清晰地看到了快感是如何一浪接着一浪拍过来的。  
  
“辛蒂…哈…”艾莎努力控制着不让呻吟泄出来，可这些感觉积压在胸腔内，让她很是难受，不发不爽，于是，她努力控制着让那些吐出的气在经过口腔的时候，不发生变调。  
  
艾莎克制的声音，更像是某种胜利的号角，鼓励着辛蒂瑞拉。她的掌心合拢，大幅加速套弄着花茎的下半那一大段，嘴含住顶端大概中指那么长的一节，快速吞入，慢慢边吸边吐出，然后用舌尖点着顶端。  
  
比起艾莎身上大部分的白里透红，充血勃起后的‘花茎’通体都是粉粉的，而辛蒂瑞拉集中的刺激使得这一小部分的颜色又要更红一些…  
  
“唔…嗯…”  
  
被别到耳后的头发随着侧头亲吻而重新落下，扫着艾莎的大腿内侧，痒痒的，好是难受。艾莎抬手，将那些头发扫开，视线不自觉地看到辛蒂瑞拉的脸被自己身体的一部分撑起了半边，她左左右右地变化着角度，舌在内部看不到的地方搅动着，发出那些暧昧的呜咽声。  
  
“唔…”  
  
察觉艾莎正在看着自己，辛蒂瑞拉慢慢把它从口中吐出，指腹逗弄着被舔湿的头尖部分。她似有遗憾又带着幽怨地说，“姐姐想喝艾莎的牛奶，你不给吗？”  
  
真是…要疯了。  
  
艾莎别过脸，试图假装自己什么都没听到，一直成功保持在了一个节奏的呼吸，却停滞了许久，才陡然深吸了回来。辛蒂瑞拉戏弄的目的已到，不免觉得身心舒畅，张嘴再次将艾莎含进嘴里，手在她的大腿外侧抚摸，顺着结实紧致的线条，捏住小腿上绷起成了一长条的肌肉块。  
  
“不…瑞拉…不哦…”  
  
在脑海里那些暧昧的画面不断回放，挑逗的话语不断回响，把艾莎推向悬崖边，而且越逼越紧。  
  
然后，彻底从高处坠下。  
  
辛蒂瑞拉将艾莎的脸重新扭过来，靠近她的耳朵，故意让她听到自己吞咽的声音。艾莎睁眼，看到她伸出舌头，把嘴边的乳白色液体扫入嘴中。  
  
她抵着艾莎的额头，亲吻她的鼻头，喟叹着，“你真甜。”  
  
艾莎伸手搂住辛蒂瑞拉的腰，手掌探进衣服里，摩挲着微热的肌肤。亲密过后艾莎难免有种孤独寂寞的失落感，而抽上一根烟或是抱住身边的人，对艾莎来说就像在大海上找到了一根浮木，能让她找到平静。  
  
肌肉在高潮褪去后依旧无法停止不规则地收缩，辛蒂瑞拉抚摸着艾莎腹间隆起的线条，直到它们逐渐归于平静。艾莎亲昵的行为，让腿间那些湿热的感觉变得难以忍耐。  
  
她用手在艾莎的肚脐周围划着圈，腻声问。  
  
“亲爱的，你还有力气吃我吗？”  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUTA !!!!   
> NP H !!!!!   
> 微博有实体和完整电子档销售  
> 职业牛郎艾莎×清纯女教授安娜  
> 本文以艾莎在各种不同女性中间游走舔伤口的过程主要线存在  
> 大量艾莎与其他女性角色的车以达到目标角色的目的！！！！  
> 不喜勿入！！！！！！！！！！！

消除怀疑的最好办法，是拿出直接行动。而艾莎向来就是个比起说更倾向于直接做的人。  
  
将那不安分的手从自己腹间拿来，放置在她腰身上的手收紧，艾莎堵住了那张让自己身心备受煎熬的嘴，随着抚摸，手从颈部下移，然后自领口伸进，揉捏着她胸前的丰满。  
  
衬衫的纽扣不堪受力，被崩开后掉落在地上，试图用微弱的声音分散主人倾注于亲热的注意力，可惜忙于唇舌攻防战的人，根本没有分心的意思。反而因为衣襟敞开变得方便行动，然后抽神把剩下的扣子都解了去。  
  
放置在腰间的手摸索着向下，挺翘的臀部有着和胸部不同的弹性，上下掌控的感觉，自是极好的。  
  
指尖触及那片湿热，正准备继续探寻下去，似乎就要水到渠成，却被紧紧夹住手，关在了洞口。  
  
艾莎抬头，略有些迷茫地看着辛蒂瑞拉。  
  
“还剩了点奶油和水果没用…”  
  
脑海中，难免回忆起了方才这人是如何折腾自己的。  
  
艾莎看到了一旁摆好的水果，她把手抽出来，捏了一颗草莓，用顶端的小尖角，勾画她三角区的边线，辛蒂瑞拉享受的模样是对她的试探做出了回答。  
  
“辛蒂，要把它们用在你身上吗？”  
  
辛蒂瑞拉双手无声攀上了她的肩头，一双眼里似是有着万种风情，“让我成为你餐桌上的食物，任你吃干抹净。”  
  
艾莎虽然不太放得开，但从不是一个不解风情的人，她从洗手台上走下，就着辛蒂瑞拉搂住自己的手，穿到她的腋下，另一只手伸在腿弯，猛地将人横抱了起来。  
  
出于本能，辛蒂瑞拉啊了一声，接着不由打趣道，“艾莎这是真的要让我上餐桌吗？”  
  
艾莎没有说话，而是直接迈开步子，把人放在那张大理石板面的桌子上。接着，转身去拿留在厨房的水果和奶油。  
  
和辛蒂瑞拉这种专业的高级厨师不一样，艾莎可没法拿奶油画画，考虑自己好不容易保持的体脂率，甚至挤出来的大多都是薄薄的一层奶油皮。最后奶油还剩了一半，可艾莎觉得已经够了，不能再多一点了。  
  
辛蒂瑞拉看出来了艾莎的别扭，只觉得她可爱。她不安地扭动着身体，使得腿间那一小团奶油沾在了更多的地方。  
  
长长地吸了口气，果断把奶油放到一边，然后拿出水果一个一个地，草莓这种会自己滚动的，就放在锁骨上，连着几个放在胸间沟壑里，最后放一个在腿间；苹果成一片片薄片，比较好放，随便摆哪都稳当当的。  
  
等艾莎摆完，辛蒂瑞拉看了一眼旁边还剩了大半水果的碗，她不禁笑了起来，“亲爱的真是个自律的好孩子。”  
  
艾莎脸微红，又自顾自地解释，“食量问题。”  
  
“那接下来，是要开始一边吃水果，一边吃姐姐吗？”  
  
这个姐姐，太骚了。  
  
在从业的过程中，艾莎接触过不少女人，她们似乎生有两副面孔，平日里看上去端庄淑雅，可是到了私下却热情奔放，香艳得叫你无法承受。  
  
辛蒂瑞拉就是一个典型的双面人，人前知性温柔，人后如狼似虎。  
  
她展着自己姣好的身姿，躺在宽大的餐桌上，冰冷的大理石板面在她似火燃烧的肉体下跟着被捂热。艾莎的唇助燃了她的渴望，手在艾莎光滑的背部抚摸着。  
  
红色的草莓，黄色的桃子，白皙的肉体，被金色的头发遮盖，被粉色的舌头一一舔走。  
  
随着艾莎将水果一点点吃下，最后只剩下腿间那点奶油和草莓，辛蒂瑞拉主动将腿分开，让那些隐秘的风景完美呈现在艾莎面前。  
  
阴蒂的存在，可以说是大自然对女性的一种独宠了，这样一个几乎是为了女性的性快感而存在的身体部分，拥有着高度敏感的神经末梢，在最私密的地方保留着内敛而动人的形状。用花来比喻女性的秘密园地，自是极为恰当的。  
  
在外的两瓣肉唇，是就像花萼，保护着娇嫩的幼花；阴蒂便是那花叶，在尽情绽放后，才会展现出它珍贵的花蕊；花蕊显露头角后，才能尝到甜蜜的味道。  
  
花有百样红，人有千种美。  
  
绽放的辛蒂瑞拉好比花中茉莉，弥漫着最是香浓的熟女气息。  
  
那声声意乱情迷下发出的娇喘，仿佛要蚀人心魂，“嗯~”  
  
又是一夜难眠。  
  
艾莎不太清楚到底是凌晨几点钟睡去的，只记得昨夜从餐桌上下来，又被辛蒂瑞拉讨要了一次。这让她真的有些相信，这群公主在拿‘次数’比赛了。  
  
真是拼‘身体’呢…  
  
无梦，直到迷迷糊糊地感觉有湿滑的物体扫过自己的唇，艾莎敏感地睁开眼，才看到辛蒂瑞拉趴在旁边，正笑着看自己。  
  
至于到底是用什么方式，扰了她的清梦，也就不难猜了。她把头撇开，转身寻找手机，一边问，“几点了？”  
  
“那个有什么好在乎的？”辛蒂瑞拉笑着把她的头扭了回来，“你把我吵醒了，不应该要满足我才行吗？”  
  
“我？”艾莎下意识掀开被子，往下身看去，并没有看到异常勃起的情况。  
  
辛蒂瑞拉正待接着调戏她，突然电话铃声自房外响起，让她不得不起身去拿接电话。  
  
“喂？是我…确定了吗…好，我这就过来。”  
  
艾莎听到了后面的内容，直觉是有什么事了，忙坐起身来，“怎么了？”  
  
“我们的供应商出了问题，预定今天要到的一批食材没送过来…我现在必须要去店里一趟。”辛蒂瑞拉把手机放下，眉间里带着几分愠色，“因为材料本身产量不多，所以需要提前签约预订，别家供应商大概都和其他餐厅定好了…”  
  
“辛蒂，总会有办法的。”艾莎站起抱住她，在她的脸颊亲了一下，“需要一个司机吗？”  
  
艾莎的安慰让辛蒂瑞拉的神色稍微缓和了一些，她笑着打趣，“是怕姐姐走神然后出车祸吗？”  
  
她随口一说，却让艾莎的身体变得僵硬，就在辛蒂瑞拉感到后悔的时候，听到了艾莎略有些颤抖的声音。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
她想，自己应该是在无意中，戳艾莎的伤口了。  
  
辛蒂瑞拉装作自己什么都没察觉，然后笑着说，“难得一起出去，只是当司机有点可惜了，我会尽快解决那些事，然后我们约会。”  
  
“好。”  
  
一路上，辛蒂瑞拉没有停顿地接打电话，倒是验证了艾莎的担忧，等到了地方，艾莎提出让她先去忙，自己负责停车的时候，辛蒂瑞拉便点头应道，“你如果不用干等着我，去附近逛一下，晚点姐姐请你吃好吃的哦！”  
  
艾莎笑着点头应下。  
  
辛蒂瑞拉的餐厅位于市中心，附近既有现代高端卖场，又有不少复古老店，所以周末的时候，这里十分热闹。  
  
艾莎对这里的印象，大多停留在别人带她进奢侈品店买买买的时候，仔细想起来，在没有客人的情况下，她似乎总是只在那几个地方活动…家、健身房、超市。  
  
这会儿漫无目的地随着人流闲逛起来，走进一家家误以为自己会感兴趣的店，最终却是无声地看了一遍后，默默走了出来。  
  
她终于意识到，自己不适应的地方在哪儿了，身边来来往往的人大多是成双成对，三五成群的也不在少数，哪怕偶然发现独自一人行走的，却也能感觉到他正忙碌着，赶向下一个的目标。人们向她投来视线，在那种或惊艳或暧昧或好奇的视线后，大多都是艾莎可以猜到的想法。  
  
看到那个美女了吗？  
  
话说，她一个人站那儿干什么？  
  
上去搭讪的话，会成功吗？  
  
是被放鸽子了吗？  
  
这是个奇怪的世界，大多数人独身来到这个世界，将来也总会独自消亡的，可是却不能理解别人为什么会独身一人。  
  
啊…或许奇怪的，只有她一个人吧？  
  
形影单只，而又毫无想法，像是来到完全不属于她的世界一样。  
  
在同一片蔚蓝平静的海上，她是那座不应出现的冰山。  
  
在所有人被阳光包裹着的时候，她的眼里却有了雪花的痕迹。  
  
比起说周边一片成了灰暗，倒不如说，她才是那五彩斑斓画卷中，未来得及上色的单色块。  
  
好冷…  
  
“艾莎？”  
  
略带着惊喜的声音响起，那张扬着灿烂笑脸的人走近了她的身旁。  
  
是的，在这种独身一人的情况下，能偶然逢见熟人，总是会让人格外欣喜的。  
  
本应该是这样的…  
  
安娜终于从偶遇的喜悦中，发觉了邻居的异常，“艾莎，你还好吗？”  
  
哪怕仅仅只见过那么三次，艾莎已经给安娜留下了趋于完美的印象。  
  
可是眼前的艾莎，嘴唇泛青，紧紧绷起的嘴角，明显是在强忍着什么。  
  
“艾莎？”  
  
名字被一遍又一遍地呼喊，艾莎兀地从心里生出一丝烦躁的情绪，她转过身，从口袋里掏出香烟和打火机，走向路旁的垃圾桶。  
  
手无谓地颤抖着，火苗也在刚冒出头的瞬间，被风吹灭，好不容易等风小了些，却对不准位置。  
  
一只手从身后握住她的打火机，烟草被点燃后，在吸气时进入口腔，似乎也漫进心底，填充了那些多余的空间。  
  
她回头，看到了本以为在受到自己冷落后会直接转身离开的人，几乎算得上是聒噪地…关心着她，“天，艾莎，你的手好冷！是哪里不舒服吗？”  
  
“不，安娜。”  
  
她轻声说。  
  
“是你太温暖了。”  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUTA !!!!   
> NP H !!!!!   
> 微博有实体和完整电子档销售  
> 职业牛郎艾莎×清纯女教授安娜  
> 本文以艾莎在各种不同女性中间游走舔伤口的过程主要线存在  
> 大量艾莎与其他女性角色的车以达到目标角色的目的！！！！  
> 不喜勿入！！！！！！！！！！！

在多年以后，回忆起那一刻的温度，我依旧无比感谢你，勇敢地走向我，成为我的太阳。  
  
安娜过去二十三年的人生里，是非常单纯的。  
  
父亲艾格纳和母亲的婚姻虽然起源于联姻的需要，但幸运的是，他们爱上了对方，最后也有了一段目前堪称完美的婚姻。  
  
对于唯一的女儿安娜，他们一开始没有做太多要求，只是和这世上其他父母一样，希望自己的孩子健康快乐。  
  
随着后来，安娜第一次知道梦想这个词，也就是在三岁多一点的时候，她从电视上偶然看到一场声乐演唱，然后她在电视前学着唱。小孩子毫无技巧但是甜美的嗓音触动了父母的爱心，他们对安娜的模仿给出了非常多的称赞，而安娜受称赞后，更加热爱演唱。  
  
她很坚定，又很热情，也确实很有天赋，父母几乎没有逼过她，甚至给出了非常多的帮助，让她可以更加专心地跟着老师勤学苦练。  
  
再后来，安娜参加了很多表演，也在各个比赛里获得了很多奖项。  
  
在忙着追逐梦想的路上已经二十年，安娜却突然停了前进的脚步，她兀地站在原地，回头看自己来时的路。  
  
她意识到自己太顺利了。  
  
作为一个孩子，演唱欢快、温柔、阳光的歌，歌颂对自然的爱、对和平的爱、对父母的爱，是自然而然所被大家所喜欢的。  
  
可作为一个成人，她没有哀愁，她不懂得到爱人的欢喜雀跃，更不懂失去爱情的伤心、愤怒和失落。她唱不出那些深情婉转的感情，无法突破到更加专业的领域。  
  
可体验爱情能是那么容易的吗？  
  
安娜无法捕捉到那种感觉，她不抗拒恋爱，家人也没要求安娜找什么样的人。  
  
单纯无法找到合适的，却又不愿意将就。  
  
既然继续突破已经是很难的，那么安娜干脆下定决心直接转专业，改认真学习理论知识，走教学的道路。优秀的家庭背景，和众多获奖的经历，使她拥有了现在这份大学教授的工作。  
  
在刚入职的一个星期，安娜需要提交的资料和文件可一点都不少，好不容易等来了周末，安娜却怎么都闲不下心来。  
  
她来到市中心，前往那家有名的黑胶唱片店，准备买一张唱片作为自己过去几天辛苦工作的犒劳。  
  
直到，她远远地看到，人群中那个特别的身影——艾莎美丽的样貌和修长匀称的身材，在无数路人中间，是那么出类拔萃。  
  
“艾莎？”她欣喜于这次偶遇，以至于一时忽略了艾莎脸上那不正常的惨白，和萦绕周身的哀伤，是那么的有别于周围有说有笑的人们。  
  
直到安娜发现艾莎根本没有回答自己，甚至看到自己，也只是看到一个陌生人一般。  
  
这是她那个热情善良的邻居吗？  
  
“艾莎，你还好吗？”  
  
艾莎一句话都没说，她直接转身，走向路旁，安娜看见她颤抖的唇，也感受到了她的不安。  
  
“天，艾莎，你的手好冷！是哪里不舒服吗？”  
  
这个世界上确实有很多人，她们明知道你需要什么，却刻意选择了忽视。  
  
艾莎所接触的顾客，她们忠实于追求纯粹的性欲，愿意花费数百万来买艾莎的时间，在做爱的时候，花样百出，也热情得恨不能将自己揉进对方的身体里。  
  
可她们的心却始终保留在合适的距离，不多一步，不少一步，见好即收。  
  
好比乐佩认识艾莎的时间最久，也明知道她有故事，却从不会问及过去；好比白雪，看出来艾莎有心事，却只是用其他的方式转移她的注意力；又好比辛蒂瑞拉，无意戳中了艾莎的伤疤，便用买礼物的方式，来掩盖自己的失误…  
  
不是猜不到对方当时真正需要的是什么，而是顾虑，在给出对方所需要的东西的那瞬间，过去自身能忽视的，未来就不能再继续忽视了。  
  
当行为和感情无法保持在合理的距离，所有的一切，都将变得不再纯粹…  
  
这是一场游戏，玩家们参与进来，合适地进行投资，恰当地花费时间和精力。游戏想要持久地运营下去，不仅要保留一定的趣味性，促使玩家继续保持参与，还要玩家之间实力平衡，不会有单人的过分领先。一旦有人过度投资和投入，就会打破平衡，这时或许会引起短期内的追逐竞争，但只要竞争进入疲软状态，游戏的吸引力就会肉眼可见地消失殆尽。  
  
艾莎是这场游戏的主体，收取相应的报酬，获取短暂的温暖，释放生理的需要，给予少量的安慰…只有保持距离，各取所需，才能一直相处下去。  
  
人人都是参与者，同样也是旁观者。  
  
因为太清楚，所以不在乎。  
  
因为不在乎，所以就连知道她们在借助自己打赌，艾莎也只是觉得略微荒诞，而不会觉得伤了自尊。  
  
选择了用这种方式赚钱的瞬间，还有着强烈的自尊心，便是笑话了。  
  
所以，不是我冷漠。  
  
“是你太温暖了。”  
  
安娜的表情随着这句话，有了一瞬间的呆滞，接着微微有些脸红。  
  
倒不是因为记得艾莎喜欢女人，这句话的内容暧昧之类的…只是，安娜第一次听到这样的评价。  
  
“安娜…你现在二十四岁，或许活泼已经不适合你了。”  
  
“安娜，我们试着稳重一点好吗？”  
  
“安娜，你太热情四溢了。”  
  
艾莎微微偏头，对着另一个方向吐烟气，安娜低着头没说话，她也不知道该说些什么。  
  
脑子里，开始有空余回想方才的状态。  
  
“或许，我吓到你了吗？”艾莎略有点儿歉疚。  
  
“吓到我？什么？”安娜抬起头，然后看到艾莎手上的烟，连连摇头，“没有，我对抽烟没有偏见，而且你抽烟的样子特别好看…额，我的意思就是，我完全没有被吓到。”  
  
虽然和自己想问的完美错开了，但是艾莎却也得到了自己想要知道的信息，她笑了，“一个人出来的？”  
  
“嗯，在那边有一家专卖黑胶唱片的店，我想去那儿买唱片…”安娜忍不住想起刚刚看到的艾莎，“你刚刚看上去状态真的很不好，你是哪里不舒服吗？”  
  
“不用担心，我只是不太喜欢来人多的地方，有点紧张了。”艾莎想了一下，又补充，“我在等人，就自己随便出来逛逛，但是，没想到会有这么多人，不可思议。”  
  
“我懂，有时候在这种人多的地方，会有些紧张。我以前在舞台上，看着下面那一片人脑袋，那一张张脸都在对着我的方向，而且都是没有表情的，天，我现在想想都快喘不过气了。”  
  
“舞台？”  
  
“对，之前也说过一点，我不是在传统的学校读书的，我喜欢演唱，但是为了配合比赛时间和排练时间，学校那边会有很多不便。所以我父亲直接帮我请了家教，在家接受教育。”安娜自己说着，有些不好意思，“现在想想，还是比较遗憾的，上学感觉好像很有意思。”  
  
“很少有人能像你这样坦然面对遗憾，安娜，你真的很好。”艾莎摇了摇头，将已经燃烧到了尽头的烟彻底摁灭，然后扔进垃圾桶里，“如果不算耽误你时间的话，要去旁边坐坐吗？”  
  
安娜顺着艾莎手指地方向，看到了一家甜品店，她向安娜解释着，“能给我一个表达感谢的机会吗？”  
  
“不，没必要，我并没有做什么…”安娜拒绝着。  
  
“对我来说有必要。”艾莎难免叹气。  
  
那是一份无关大小、而又单纯的善意，不图回报，仅仅因为内心闪过想帮助你的念头，便直接做出来了。偏偏在人际交往里，最要忌讳的也是这种微不足道的善意，因为它单纯到自然流露，无法拒绝，微小如空气中的微尘，最终会积累到习以为常的程度。  
  
她换了个轻松的语气，说，“刚刚我太想抽烟了，而你正好帮助我点着了它，这可不是谁都愿意做的事。”  
  
安娜忍不住笑起来，“艾莎，你真会开玩笑。”  
  
“相信我，认为我会开玩笑的，只有你一个了。”  
  
甜品店里大多数客人都是进店在饮品窗口买完就走的，真正买了饮品和点心后坐下来的并不多。  
  
“过去几天，我快要被那些无聊的文件烦死了。”安娜说，“事情都堆在一块，有很多东西，她们本可以提前告诉我，让我在做的时候，把东西一起准备好。可是她们似乎觉得看我手忙脚乱是什么趣事一般，能一起做的事非要分开来一件件轮着交代，让我多跑一趟，或者是多费点儿事。”  
  
“所以你过去几天就一直在忙学校的事？学期中间安排入职的话，你现在每天有课吗？”  
  
“现在还没有，但下下个星期开始，我会代替休产假的拉尔教授上课。”  
  
“哇…站在讲台上和站在舞台上的感觉，应该相差很大吧？”  
  
“是，说真的，我甚至开始想念那些面无表情的脸了，就算在表扬过程中有细微的不足，他们都依旧保持不变的表情。”安娜哀声连连道，“但是那些只比我年轻几岁的孩子们，坐在位置上，用殷切求知的眼神看向我——我的天！我觉得我要是讲错一句，就是毁了她们。”  
  
她们的对话，从安娜说起自己表演，到后来开始探讨最近的流行音乐，甚至讨论起了古典音乐。  
  
“艾莎，你知道得可真多，很多我们这个专业的学生，都不一定知道这些。”  
  
“如果你也遇到过一个只要一开口绝对是讲古典音乐史的人，就算你不是这个专业的，也难免会懂的。”  
  
安娜好奇地问，“是女朋友吗？”  
  
“不，不是女朋友。”是客户。  
  
安娜显然猜不到那程度上，她依旧有些好奇，“是分手了吗？为什么？”  
  
“额，说不上是分手。”客户不再找自己，说是分手，又似乎没有问题。艾莎想了一下，决定忽略掉那部分，“我只知道她现在结婚了，还有一个可爱的孩子。”  
  
“噢，对不起。”安娜想，这听上去像是被女友背叛了。  
  
艾莎无法直言自己和对方可不是什么正常的交往关系，她只能尽量让安娜明白自己并没有很在乎那件事，“没什么需要说对不起的，这样挺好的，我祝福她。”  
  
看来艾莎真的是被前女友背叛了，却还在别人面前维护她。  
  
想到这，安娜忍不住感叹，“你真是个善良的人。”  
  
面对安娜眼里流露出来的关心和同情，艾莎觉得自己可能被单方面套上悲情的标签，而她不太愿意要这个标签。  
  
但，直接说自己卖身，不合适；说那是床伴，也不合适；说那是朋友？噢，上次在电梯里还说没有一个单纯的朋友。  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUTA !!!!   
> NP H !!!!!   
> 微博有实体和完整电子档销售  
> 职业牛郎艾莎×清纯女教授安娜  
> 本文以艾莎在各种不同女性中间游走舔伤口的过程主要线存在  
> 大量艾莎与其他女性角色的车以达到目标角色的目的！！！！  
> 不喜勿入！！！！！！！！！！！

辛蒂瑞拉餐厅的事已经处理得差不多了，而艾莎和安娜坐在店里也聊了四十多分钟，铃声响起，艾莎没有特地避开的打算，而是直接当着安娜的面接通电话。  
  
“喂…顺利解决了吗？”  
  
安娜稍微拉开一点距离，隐约听到，电话那头是女人，刚刚艾莎也说了，是在等人的时候顺便逛逛…是等女朋友吗？  
  
“没…碰上了一个朋友，正在这边聊天…行，等下我过去找你…嗯。”  
  
艾莎说完，挂断电话，发现安娜正笑眯眯地看着自己，她有点奇怪。  
  
“艾莎刚刚说的朋友，是我吗？”  
  
“啊…”艾莎被她单纯的模样逗笑了，语气也跟着变得更加柔软了，“你不是想和我交朋友吗？”  
  
“当然想！”安娜几乎不假思索地回答着，“天啊，这感觉太棒了，我的名字被‘朋友’这个词语代替，原来会让心情变得这么好。”  
  
艾莎略感无奈，摇摇头，“安娜，我几乎没见过像你这么单纯的人。”  
  
“我的想法确实有点简单。”安娜敛了笑容，心里在默默思考，单纯啊…到底算是在说自己没有心机，还是在说自己幼稚呢？艾莎是嫌弃自己吗？  
  
“不。”艾莎轻笑道，“是说你很珍贵的意思。”  
  
安娜有些不好意思了，小声地说了一句，“谢谢。”  
  
“我可能要走了。”辛蒂瑞拉那边刚刚打电话来，虽然说了不急，但毕竟是她出钱买了艾莎的周末，这会儿让她等是不合适的。  
  
“和你聊天很愉快，安娜。”  
  
“我也。”安娜指着自己面前还剩了一点没吃的小蛋糕，“你有事就先走吧，期待下次和你聊天。”  
  
艾莎点头，“下次再聊。”  
  
等艾莎离开，安娜慢吞吞地将眼前的蛋糕吃下，一边在手机上滑动着，看着社交软件上那些趣闻以打发时间。  
  
难免又会想到艾莎，上次听她推荐关注了管理人，那么艾莎也用这个社交软件吗？她试着在搜索框里输入艾莎的名字，但艾莎这个名字在社交网站上实在是太常见了，一搜搜出了两百多个用户。  
  
啊…早知道刚刚应该直接问艾莎的。  
  
可是开始了的事再去放弃多少有些不甘心，安娜更是如此，想在自己几乎以家人和同事为主的好友列表里，添加一个真正的好友……下定决心，安娜在里面仔细翻看了起来，一些以自拍为头像的几乎可以直接忽视，而有些信息不详细的，反而让安娜多看了两眼。  
  
最后根据账号简介的风格和语气，安娜终于找到了最有可能是艾莎的那条账号，一路下翻，不禁吐槽了起来。因为这个号实在没有太多信息可以看的，几乎都是一些读书感想，结合艾莎给人的感觉，嗯，倒是也不算违和。  
  
从发表过的内容里找不到确定身份的内容，安娜转念只好点进评论区，嗯…也是一些读书心得？  
  
天，想加好友真难！安娜几乎要放弃的时候，突然看到了一条最近有“Rapunze1”点赞的内容，头像上的那张漂亮的脸蛋，和印象中从艾莎家走出来的那个女生重合。手指微动，转入“Rapunze1”的主页。  
  
嗯？‘可爱的女孩’是说我吗？为什么？  
  
而点进评论区，大多数都在说什么‘战况激烈’、‘我也想过敏’、‘艾莎好样的’之类的信息…  
  
所以，到底是什么意思？  
  
好吧…至少能确定，刚刚那个账号，是艾莎的没错了。  
  
对此，安娜有种在游戏里终于找到了线索的成就感。她回到艾莎的界面，点击关注，然后私发信息留言。  
  
[@ElsaAren1222 ，你好！我是安娜，能添加好友吗？]  
  
把申请发出去后，安娜的小蛋糕也被吃得差不多了，寻思着一直没通过，可能是艾莎现在没看手机，所以干脆退出了软件，收好东西，按照原计划，前往那家唱片店，挑选并购买自己喜欢的唱片。  
  
等到艾莎回复信息，并添加好友时，已经是第二天的下午了，安娜在健身房锻炼回来，就看到艾莎留了一句，[抱歉，一直没看手机。]  
  
安娜对着手机摇了摇头，问她，[没事，今天会来锻炼吗？]  
  
[不了，我周末一般都没时间，一三五才会去健身。]  
  
对艾莎的回答表示充分理解，安娜仔细回想了一下，好像搬来后连着两个周末，艾莎都不在家，听不到开关门的声音，车子倒是停在了楼下。  
  
嗯，平时也是，白天没看到她出门，周二到周四连着三天晚上六点出门以后，一般都是第二天上午才会回来。  
  
是去干什么了呢？约会？工作？话说回来，艾莎的工作是什么？  
  
不过，好奇归好奇，安娜虽然没有朋友，但不等于完全不会怎么交朋友。她看得出来艾莎是个比较注重个人隐私的人，在社交账号上她几乎就没怎么披露过个人信息，交谈的时候也会有意跳开个人生活的话题。  
  
所以，安娜只是把那些好奇留在了心里，而从来没有想过要一探究竟。  
  
在和艾莎成功建立‘好友’关系后，她们的主要对话内容，大部分都停留在了平常的问好阶段。偶尔艾莎还会在安娜晒的图片底下留一条评论，大多数时候都会点赞，安娜对此已经非常满意了，周三还和艾莎一起去健身房锻炼了一次，这不就是自己想要的朋友吗？  
  
想到健身房，安娜忍不住想，艾莎的锻炼过程实在是太有观赏性了，动作优雅，形体优美，锻炼后带着薄汗的肌肉看上去有着说不出的力量美。  
  
在她认为，如果艾莎愿意自拍，尤其是把运动时的照片发出去，肯定会成为社交红人。  
  
不过，会想成为社交红人的，那可就不是艾莎了。  
  
大部分时间，她只是会发一些纯文字记录她看到的优美语句，如果不是纯文字了，那也最多只是带了个图书封面的好书推荐而已。进入评论区，大部分也都是对于这本书的讨论，尤其是和那个名为‘贝儿’的人，两个人的讨论多达三十多条。  
  
或许，那个叫贝儿的人，是艾莎的女朋友吗？  
  
答案当然是否定的。  
  
但可以肯定的是，这个周末，艾莎是属于贝儿的。  
  
准确来说，艾莎是被乐佩当作生日礼物，送给了贝儿。  
  
大概半年前，乐佩把艾莎介绍给了贝儿，由于客户中像贝儿那样会害羞的实在是太少了，矜持、隐忍、不抢夺控制权、不折腾花样…所以艾莎当时隐约很是享受。  
  
只可惜贝儿的体力不够，做了三次后便整个累趴了…可以说至今为止，除了贝儿那一次，艾莎就再没经历过买一盒套去，经过周末两天盒子里还剩了套的时候。当然撇去那次让艾莎欲求不满的经历，贝儿给艾莎的印象是很不错的，通过社交网站上的交流讨论，有种书友的感觉。  
  
从网络书友，再次回到床上，这种落差让艾莎一直到趴在贝儿身上，还有点儿恍惚。  
  
“乐佩…”贝儿低头，看到好友的手在自己胸前揉捏，以及故意伸长点在乳尖的舌头。她略有些微恼，更多的是对自我的怀疑。  
  
昨天乐佩送性感内衣给她，坏笑着让她今天穿上，自己直觉也隐约猜到今天会有什么的时候，那时候应该拒绝的…进门看到只穿着一件衬衫勉强遮了大腿的艾莎，还有她头上那个夸张的大蝴蝶结时，就应该把那个只穿着内衣的乐佩赶出去的，而不是那么木讷地任由她把自己推到艾莎怀里…  
  
艾莎低头，用亲吻安抚着因不安而过分紧绷的大腿内侧。  
  
像贝儿这样一方面渴望着性，另一方面又为自身拥有性渴望觉得羞耻的女人，撇去一部分确实是因为性格易害羞以外，还有很大一部分是和俗世观念里，有意无意地忽视了女性也是性的受益者这件事有关。主流意识里，一方面希望女性一碰就高潮，却又否认女性同样拥有着性需求的事实。然而事实是，性需求是生物的本能，这并不分男女。  
  
当然，这些世俗上的事，太过复杂了。贝儿到底属于哪一种，艾莎无法定夺。唯一确定的，是作为牛郎，她仅仅是需要让这些女性客户得到快感，释放她们的需求而已。  
  
贝儿的身体是很敏感的，只是在外围的简单撩拨了一下，她便自己湿了起来。艾莎顺着腿根，将嘴覆在那通红的小豆上，舌尖勾动着软嫩的肉，舌面撵着肉唇，将它们分开，左右摆着舌，引起小腹一阵剧烈的抖动和紧缩。  
  
“好女孩。”乐佩的安抚更像是对贝儿的另一种刺激，她说，“我想这样对你已经好久了。”  
  
二十多年来几乎可以说是懂事以来就是朋友的人，在那些私密的重要部位肆意抚摸揉捏，与自己热情舌吻，这种感情贝儿无法单纯用羞耻、荒唐、紧张中任何一个词来概括，只有越发敏感的身体，以及越发无法压抑的快感。  
  
在三个月前，艾莎、乐佩和辛蒂瑞拉三个人度过了非常性感的一个周末。而和放得开的辛蒂瑞拉比起来，贝儿这么害羞内敛的，倒是别有一番韵味。她更像是拿到了新玩具的孩子，忍不住逗她们，“上一次你们该不会就是这样安静地做完了吧？”  
  
艾莎无辜被牵扯进来，想装作自己没听到，可乐佩却兀自嘀咕着，“一个个都到床上了，爽也爽了，怎么忍得住不叫？”  
  
床上确实挺安静的，而且离得也近，所以乐佩那句嘀咕清楚地传入了贝儿的耳中，一张脸不知道是羞红的还是气红的，整个人就像一只要煮熟的虾。  
  
另一个被嘀咕了的人抬起了头，伸手照着乐佩的臀瓣，不轻不重地拍一下，‘啪’的一声倒是清脆得很。  
  
乐佩捂着臀部一下子立了起来，竟然害羞了，“艾莎～！”  
  
“别欺负过生日的人。”艾莎说完，越过乐佩，将装在盒子里的套取出来，撕下包装袋扔在一边。  
  
乐佩抓住她的手，将那小小的橡胶套拿到手里，“可最欺负人的不是你吗？”  
  
贝儿微微睁眼，看到乐佩帮艾莎戴套，心里突然想起手术前护士帮自己戴手套的画面，再想想自己就是手术台上那任人操作的，心里平白地一紧。  
  
艾莎虽然不知道贝儿到底想到了什么，但是看得出她很紧张。现在前戏做足，那里已经有了足够容纳进入的湿润，她握住贝儿紧紧抓住被单的手，轻声问道，“可以吗？”  
  
近距离的对视让贝儿想起了她和艾莎的第一次，那时候艾莎也是一样，有耐心地刺激着身上的敏感点，等到足够进入状态了，才问她能不能进去。闭上眼，有些羞窘地移开自己的视线，轻轻地嗯了一声。  
  
早已勃起发硬的事物在小穴外蹭了许久，如今得了允许，自是无比欣喜的。只是和想象中的顺畅有所不同，进入那狭挤的甬道非常困难，下腹的紧绷，更是增加了插入的难度。  
  
艾莎动作的停滞，让乐佩心里的猜想得到了应验，这大半年来，贝儿就没让别人碰过了。  
  
本来这种需求方面的事因人而异，半年没有性生活也很正常，可是乐佩在意的样子落在艾莎眼里，给人感觉似乎这是一件很不正常的事。直到乐佩把贝儿遮掩在眼上的手臂拿开，看到她眼边的泪痕，才多少感觉到，这里头的不正常。  
  
“宝贝，你要是继续这样，姐妹会生气的。”乐佩把她的眼泪吻去，略有些霸道地在贝儿唇上咬了一口。  
  
艾莎仔细搜寻记忆，适才恍惚记起，乐佩最初把贝儿介绍过来时，偷偷告诉她，贝儿的第一次在男友半强迫的情况下发生，对方强势的态度和不太温柔的动作，都让贝儿在这方面有了些不愉快的记忆。  
  
心灵和身体没能同步的情况下半推半就，是所有女性抗拒性关系、无法高潮的原因里，出现率最高的。  
  
艾莎心里突然明白为什么这次贝儿过生日，乐佩会做这样的安排了。  
  
“贝儿，我会慢慢来，不会让你疼的，放松好吗？”她把难耐的欲望强行压了下去，保留着浅入的状态，在外部的敏感点上继续刺激着，然后用缓慢而轻柔的幅度，让贝儿适应自己的尺寸。  
  
如果说艾莎只是能用自己温柔体贴的行为告诉贝儿性与粗暴无关，那么乐佩，似乎是要让好友亲眼看到，在做爱的过程中尽情展现自己，释放高潮是一件多么正常的事。  
  
她分开腿，跪在了床头，抓着贝儿的手让她摸自己的腿，另一只手当着贝儿的面，分开肉唇，中指揉动着学名为‘阴蒂’的地方，直视着闺蜜的眼，张嘴发出诱人的呻吟。  
  
近距离看到闺蜜用手自慰，整个私处在头顶上快活地张合着，那画面实在太具有冲击力了，贝儿的身体诚实地表达受到刺激这一事实，这苦了一直忍耐着想要驰骋却连油门都不敢踩下的人。  
  
穴口急促的张合磨得艾莎几近崩溃，她试图将自己埋入得更深一些，然后又被甬道的肉壁挤了出来。  
  
“啊…贝儿，我的好友，帮我…”乐佩在顶峰边缘，攀上这里已经耗费了她太多的力气，她难耐地请求闺蜜的帮助，“舔一下…”  
  
“嗯～”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUTA !!!!   
> NP H !!!!!   
> 微博有实体和完整电子档销售  
> 职业牛郎艾莎×清纯女教授安娜  
> 本文以艾莎在各种不同女性中间游走舔伤口的过程主要线存在  
> 大量艾莎与其他女性角色的车以达到目标角色的目的！！！！  
> 不喜勿入！！！！！！！！！！！

性幻想，爱抚，亲吻，交合…女性天生拥有着比男性更多满足性需求的源泉，在这种生理条件下，女性的性欲较之男生，通常只高不低。  
  
艾莎十九岁就开始在这个情色行业里摸滚打爬，一路过来，如果不用年龄刻意去减一下，她都不太确定自己到底干了多少年。  
  
身边的客人换了又换，各种各样的女人都有。  
  
有看似光鲜亮丽的贵妇，脱下时装后露出遍布淤青的身体，渴望得到短时间的爱惜；有丈夫常年不着家的少妇，热情地绽放着自己最美好的年华，渴望有人能专心欣赏自己；有温婉贤淑的大小姐，扯下面具恨不得抵死缠绵，渴望放空所有的压力…  
  
艾莎将自己定义成休闲游戏，又觉得自己是高速公路上的中途休息站，只是一个过路的暂时场所，而永远没有人会专门为居住而停留。  
  
来与不来，都只是将就。  
  
贝儿的口技自然不会太好，甚至有那么几下让乐佩略有些不适。  
  
之后在乐佩那些直白的指导里，她依旧还是很难放开，但很明显，她也开始接受这场游戏，也试着放松自己。  
  
最好的证明，在于那逐渐放松的肌肉。  
  
阴道比较窄的人，在紧张的情况下，更是难以继续。艾莎不太记得第一次和贝儿相处究竟是怎样的，要在脑海那些频繁的画面里，找寻短暂的记忆信息，是很艰难的。但能隐约回忆起，那时似乎也费了不少时间。  
  
这让一直克制中的人，有了一丝平衡。  
  
直到贝儿开始适应她的尺寸，更多地把注意力放在了怎么用舌头挑逗闺蜜的阴蒂，艾莎开始用缓慢的动作，挺动自己的腰肢，让那可怜了许久的家伙得以有了被容纳和包裹的快慰感。  
  
“贝儿~！”  
  
在乐佩高潮那瞬间听到她喊出自己的名字，这感觉着实怪异。  
  
贝儿很确定自己对乐佩只有友情，而乐佩大抵也是如此，过去所有相处的日子里，都被包含在朋友这个范畴里。  
  
可就是这样单纯的肉体接触，单纯的欲望，让那怪异的事成了现实，并且带来奇怪的舒畅感。  
  
乐佩趴在床头，从快乐的顶峰下来，急促的喘息让她看上去更像是刚跑完马拉松。坐到一旁后，她笑着把贝儿脸上那些狼狈的痕迹擦去，然后伸出舌头，故意让贝儿含住它那点粉红后，快速缩回。  
  
贝儿不得不在乐佩的挑逗下，同时承受艾莎逐渐加快了速度的撞击，有角度变化和不同快慢规律的进入，把过程变得漫长。她看到了艾莎那张微红的脸，那头金发被梳理成蜈蚣辫，只有额际有少量散乱下来的碎发。那张好看的脸，那对微微蹙起的眉头和略有些迷离的眼，还有那一声声难以捕抓的轻叹。  
  
眼前所看到的那些细节，和被温柔对待的感觉，让贝儿在那之间有种错乱的感觉。  
  
你不爱我吗——这样一句话似乎就能概括所有抵触的理由，无关本能，无关心情。  
  
无法否认的爱，不被理解的紧张，以及被掠夺的恐惧。  
  
‘大家都这样’‘我爱你才对你有欲望’‘我是个正常的男人’…  
  
身体被爱与不爱这句话的天罗地网束缚着，最后哪怕走到了感情尽头，依旧留下了无法淡去的伤口。  
  
感情、身体、欲望。  
  
这三者之间的联系是必要的吗？  
  
女人的身体由感情诱发最后产生欲望？  
  
大抵不仅是这样的。  
  
更为粗长的尺寸，却没有那种连带着心一起被撕裂的痛。  
  
更为长久的等待，却没有那种不耐的情绪和发泄的意味。  
  
身体或许忠于感情，感情来自身体，二者的同步，自然会有最炙热的欲望。  
  
但谁都没资格以欲望判定身体的魅力和感情的程度。  
  
欲望只是欲望，在独处时性激素催发身体本能所产生的性欲，感情无所适从大脑皮质等神经系统给出各种满足方式中的其中一种选择，性欲自然而然产生，是为本能。  
  
本能是羞耻的吗？  
  
艾莎撑着上身的姿势，使得乐佩一伸手，就抓住了随着腰部一起晃动的胸，她揉捏的动作，让艾莎本就压抑的呼吸，变得更加凌乱。贝儿被那情色的画面怂恿着，也伸手抓住了另一边雪白的肉团，指腹摩挲着发硬的乳头。  
  
如果本能是羞耻的，那么人本身就是羞耻的产物。  
  
如果人不是羞耻的，那么本能也不该被视作羞耻。  
  
“嗯…”艾莎闷哼一声，忍不住将自己更深送入，不仅是那里面需要适应外来物，艾莎也需要适应被咬合的力度。  
  
“啊…”  
  
乐佩的手，挨着艾莎和贝儿相连的地方，在外部配合艾莎抽插的速度，揉弄贝儿肿起的小豆豆，耳边贝儿逐渐难以压制的叫声，让她脑内有着说不出的舒爽。  
  
她撑着身体，手指依旧在给予着阴蒂最直接的刺激，抬头吻住艾莎，在唇舌的交缠中，分享着那些凌乱的气息。  
  
“快点让她到…”  
  
耳边的呢喃细语，是给火上添的那几滴油，被火烧的，有两个人。  
  
贝儿无措地抓紧了手下的被单，下身的快感无法具体到单纯的一个点，被抛到了高空之上，太阳似乎就在眼前，然后陡然从高空坠落。乐佩把贝儿湿漉漉的碎发理到一边，热情地吻安抚着她颤抖的睫毛，和扩张的鼻翼，以及紧绷的牙关。  
  
她挤进了艾莎和贝儿的中间，在跪趴的姿势下，大方地张着腿，让艾莎看到自己穴口那泛滥成灾的水光。  
  
催促着，“艾莎，进来。”  
  
艾莎退出贝儿的身体，将套住下身昂首的橡胶套取下丢到了床底，熟练地套上新的。  
  
在进入的瞬间，夸张的啧响声让艾莎忍不住再次红了脸，那些湿热的汁水低落在贝儿的腿间，每次艾莎抽出再送入，臀部被拍击，乐佩被挺动身体向前移动，她的乳尖在贝儿嘴边。贝儿一张嘴，模仿着之前乐佩对自己那样，用舌头和贝齿把肉粒翻搅在嘴里。  
  
“啊…艾莎…用力撞我~”  
  
“不要总往前…”艾莎难耐地扶住乐佩的腰，将她的下身拖回来，随着手臂肌肉收紧，将那些线条凸显得更加清晰了起来。  
  
“嗯…再深一点…再插进来一点…”乐佩的嘴并没有因为有第三个人在而有所收敛，反而有了越发夸张的趋势。  
  
艾莎被她的放浪形骸勾得越发辛苦，徘徊于喷射的边缘。她干脆将自己抽离，然后抱着乐佩，让她坐在上方，这样的姿势，使得下体的结合来到了最极致的状态。  
  
长期的腰腹力量训练，使得腿部匀称的肌肉在每次向上挺臀的时候，都能恰到好处地发挥着作用。乐佩的手扶着艾莎的膝盖，看不到艾莎的脸，反而让她更加集中于身体的快感。  
  
“哦——”  
  
“啊…”艾莎无法克制呻吟从嘴里漏出去，她搂过略显孤独的贝儿，让她的私处对着自己的脸，左手从乐佩的背部收回，彻底分开了贝儿的双腿。  
  
“贝儿，用枕头，把你的腰垫高点…”食指和无名指将那软嫩的私唇推撑到两边，使得整个阴蒂全然暴露出来，中指在顶端滑动溜捋着。  
  
B-E-L-L-E…贝儿为自己跟随着那根手指滑动的方向而读出了自己的名字感到窘迫，神经末梢清晰地下身隐秘处发生的事清晰转播到了大脑，让她意识到，艾莎的舌尖顺着被撑开的小口，小幅度地左右摆着，又往里伸了一些。  
  
“唔啊…艾莎…天…我要到了…快点…”  
  
乐佩在无意识中凭着本能将腿夹紧，壁肉推挤着同样已经临近奔溃边缘的‘魔法’。  
  
“不…”艾莎不得不分心将乐佩的腿分开一些，湿热的液体流出，淌过艾莎的股沟，最后沾湿了床单。  
  
“射进来…让我感受到你的释放…”  
  
乐佩扭动着下身，抬臀让用手撸动艾莎头尖部位，用自己的柔弱，去黏它的硬。最后又将它重新纳入体内。  
  
“艾莎，轻点…”艾莎的紧张同样传递给了贝儿，中指受刺激后加速滑动，让一直温和得恰到好处的舒适，突然有了席卷的势头。  
  
“乐佩…”艾莎不得不压住乐佩作乱的臀，液体从顶端冲出，一直流窜的欲望顺着出口释放，回报以难言的舒适。  
  
乐佩转过身，身体痴迷于高潮那瞬间极致的愉悦，小口欢叫着还想继续。于是她把那释放后变软而滑出去的性器握在手心，强行再次唤醒它。  
  
艾莎无暇阻拦，只将更多的注意力，放在贝儿的身上，想要结束她不上不下的状态。在贝儿低吟浅唱间，艾莎的余光不由跟随乐佩的动作扫向床头新买的那两盒套。  
  
够用吗？  
  
所幸，不多不少，正好够用。  
  
艾莎醒来时，贝儿已经提前离开了，大抵是在两天的狂欢后，迟来地找回了羞耻心，所以干脆先行离开了。  
  
乐佩乖顺地将自己贴在艾莎怀里，身体处于疲惫困乏状态下，最后洗完出来连衣服都懒得穿，所以此时也依旧保持着赤裸的状态。艾莎拉长手，试图从床头柜上拿手机看时间，只这么一下动弹，腰部便隐约传来酸痛感，似乎是向主人抗议再一次的使用过度。  
  
十二点二十七。  
  
“艾莎…再睡会儿。”乐佩眼睛都没睁，拉回她的手，让她抱住自己。  
  
“肚子不饿吗？”艾莎叹了口气，还没试过这么吃得少做得多的，肚子咕咕叫着，也在抗议。  
  
乐佩适才睁开眼，看着艾莎似是无奈，“你就非要把这会儿的氛围破坏掉吗？”  
  
“被你剥削多了，身体抗议啊。”艾莎把她的手从腰上拿下，将嘴凑过去在她眉间亲了一下，“乖，起来陪我吃饭。”  
  
亲昵的态度恰到好处地让人很是享用，乐佩笑着说，“给我一个性感的舌吻。”  
  
“没刷牙也要？”艾莎单手撑着头，一头金发自昨天洗过后，就一直是散下来的状态，比之绑着辫子时，柔美了许多。  
  
“要——”  
  
客人中不乏偶尔会表现出过界的暧昧行动，要分清楚那些是否只基于床笫之欢后附带的短暂依赖，还是真的用了感情，总是很困难的。  
  
所以艾莎只能要求自己：永远，不要陷进去。  
  
“好了，就停这儿，我自己上去。”  
  
等真的吃完一顿饭，填饱了肚子，已经是下午四点了。艾莎很荣幸地得到了老板的专车接送，跑车稳稳停靠在路旁的树荫下。  
  
乐佩将头枕在方向盘上，侧着脸看艾莎，“听白雪说，上次你们在车上来了一次？”  
  
“你们的情报交流总是赤裸裸得叫我有些害怕。”艾莎松开安全带，“你们就不能偶尔保留一点秘密吗？”  
  
“能啊，辛蒂瑞拉说是给你拍了张艳照，我花三十万买她都不乐意。”乐佩想到这事露出了略为烦闷的表情，“我们好像还从来没有在车上做过，我吃醋了。”  
  
“去年圣诞的时候，你喝醉了。”艾莎无奈地叹了口气，尽量让自己的语气听上去不那么像个被欺负的人，“在那辆迈巴赫的后座上，两次。”  
  
乐佩哦了一声，然后又问，“今年圣诞呢？”  
  
“车上不行。”艾莎俯身，在她唇角贴了一下，“腰疼。”  
  
“玄关？”  
  
“你不如直接说电梯间？”  
  
“你愿意我就没问题。”  
  
哪怕只是过个嘴瘾，艾莎大概也是说不赢乐佩的。  
  
“该走了，我要回去休息。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
艾莎下车，乐佩的跑车跟着启动，她站在路旁，点燃一根烟，在烟雾中，那辆车快速离开，最后消失在视线范围内。  
  
“艾莎！”  
  
右肩被拍，尽管在听到声音的那瞬间，艾莎已经知道是谁，但还是被那张灿烂的笑容晃了眼。  
  
“安娜。”她把烟扔开，用脚尖把微弱的火光彻底熄灭。  
  
“我不介意的…”安娜看到那根几乎没被点燃多少的烟，有些不好意思。  
  
“我介意。”艾莎弯腰，把那烟头捡起，扔进垃圾桶，“你不抽烟，更没必要吸我的二手烟。”  
  
“哦——”安娜点点头，对艾莎拥有这种高素质的行为暗中称赞。旋即，她有些不好意思地说，“艾莎，刚刚那个是你的女朋友吗？”  
  
当一个人对自己所不了解的人或者事觉得充满新鲜感的时候，大多数时候，会忍不住总去分出一些关心来——这是基本的好奇心。  
  
安娜没有过恋爱，尽管从没抗拒过，但是在‘感觉’这个虚无缥缈的基础上，已经足够淘汰很多人了。  
  
或许出于对‘爱情’的好奇，安娜时常好奇，周围的人们拥有着怎样的恋爱。这种好奇，在知道艾莎喜欢女人后，依旧只增不减。  
  
“女朋友？”艾莎微微皱眉，这种问题拿到面前来问，是有侵犯个人隐私的嫌疑。而在她身边，总是不乏能控制好奇心的人，像安娜这样无法控制好奇心的人，艾莎是第一次见。  
  
但安娜干净的眼神，让艾莎实在看不到比单纯好奇更适合的解释了。  
  
“不是。”  
  
不是女朋友，不是朋友，不是客人…  
  
“是我的老板。”  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUTA !!!!   
> NP H !!!!!   
> 微博有实体和完整电子档销售  
> 职业牛郎艾莎×清纯女教授安娜  
> 本文以艾莎在各种不同女性中间游走舔伤口的过程主要线存在  
> 大量艾莎与其他女性角色的车以达到目标角色的目的！！！！  
> 不喜勿入！！！！！！！！！！！

“老板？”安娜重复了一遍这个词，然后小心地问，“能问一下，艾莎你的职业是什么吗？”  
  
“嗯？”艾莎愣了一下，她表情的凝固，让安娜有了后悔的感觉。  
  
“如果不愿意说完全没问题的！我只是看到你作息时间比较特别，所以有点担心你的身体…你是我唯一的朋友，我没办法不关心你。但是那不是我想要插手干涉你的意思——哦可能我根本就没这个资格干涉，但，总之，你就当我没问也行…”  
  
“我在酒吧工作。”艾莎叹了口气，说，“安娜，谢谢你的关心，你不需要这么紧张。”  
  
她又说，“我并不反感别人对我有好奇心，如果不好回答，或者是不想回答，我会直接告诉你。”  
  
我从没试图把自己藏起来。  
  
也从没有什么不可窥探的秘密，只是人们认为我有，然后用小心翼翼的态度避开了‘我’。  
  
“哦，挺酷的。”艾莎的谅解并没有缓解安娜的窘迫，反而让她更不好意思了，“感觉我太笨了，说出来的话总是错漏百出。”  
  
“但是我能感觉，你想表达的是什么。”  
  
安娜转过脸，不太理解艾莎这句话的意思。  
  
艾莎笑着说，“没什么特别的依据，只是，一种感觉而已。”  
  
“什么感觉？”安娜忍不住追问。  
  
“感觉你做的事都很单纯。”艾莎捏着下巴想了一下后，补充道，“是很特别的意思。”  
  
安娜想到了上次艾莎说的珍贵，略有些不解，“特别吗？”  
  
“嗯，单纯的善意、单纯的关心、单纯的好奇…不用计较你这个人是带着什么目的，不用揣摩每一句话包含了什么意思，也不用猜想那些行动带着什么用意。”艾莎把头发重新撩到肩后，视线落在安娜微红的脸上，“感觉你就只是说了想说的，做了想做的。”  
  
虽然一直就知道，艾莎是个美得不像话的人，但是当她露出那样温柔的表情看过来，然后认真地评论着自己…那画面就好比捕捉到了花苞展开，烟花绽放一样。  
  
没来由的，让人心慌。  
  
安娜将脸扭了过来，有些不自在地说，“那些本来就不应该太复杂，怎么算得上特别呢？”  
  
“不，安娜。”艾莎说，“你可能不知道，这有多宝贵。”  
  
这世界上，多的是戴着面具隐藏自己的人，在那些虚虚实实里头，你永远琢磨不透到底什么是真的，什么是假的。  
  
那些复杂的真真假假，来回拉扯着，磨砺了一个人所有的锋芒。  
  
于是最后，你只能告诉自己，那些全都是假的。  
  
“我确实没想到，单纯居然会这么宝贵。”安娜不住羞赧，“单纯一般不是说幼稚、好骗之类吗？艾莎，听你这么说，我突然觉得单纯是个非常好的词了。”  
  
“你刚从健身房回来是吗？”艾莎主动转移了话题。“你坚持得很好。”  
  
安娜点点头，看了一眼自己的运动装扮，“虽然心里不停地喊着放弃，但是意外地坚持了下来。”  
  
“但是运动后慢慢走回来，容易感冒。”  
  
“之前会开车，但是今天根本没出汗，所以就走回来了。”说话间，已经从门口走到了楼下，艾莎主动把门推开，等安娜进去后，把门关上。  
  
安娜又继续说，“从上周五开始，感觉后背特别酸，今天抬手都有点不舒服了。”  
  
“后背疼？怎么了？”艾莎抢先按下了电梯的按钮。  
  
“可能是因为我中间忘记拉伸了。”安娜反思了一下，“当时有点走神。”  
  
“运动前后的拉伸是必不可少的，不然，真的很容易受伤。”随着电梯叮地一声，电梯到达她们居住的楼层，艾莎想了想，对正准备往自家走的安娜说，“要来我家吗？我有按摩椅，做一下按摩可能会好些。”  
  
“按摩椅？”安娜瞪大眼睛，艾莎将指纹放置在识别器上，门锁唰地打开，她侧身，邀请安娜进去。  
  
安娜站在门口，还有点不敢相信，“我居然进了别人家！”  
  
“拖鞋在这，进来吧。”艾莎被她夸张的表现逗笑了。  
  
“我一直以为我们的户型是一样的。”安娜把自己的包放在玄关，走进来大致看了看，不禁感慨，“你这儿感觉就像酒店套房，没一点杂物，不像我，堆一些有的没的…干净整洁极了。”  
  
艾莎没有回答，只是从茶几上拿到遥控，窗帘随之打开，从落地窗，能看到远方夕阳在斜角上缓缓落下。  
  
艾莎所说的按摩椅，就在窗边。  
  
“过来。”  
  
安娜照着艾莎所说，坐在了按摩椅上，看着艾莎从旁边拿出遥控，她不禁发出感叹，“很少听说独自住的年轻人会买按摩椅在家的。”  
  
“啊…”  
  
并不是什么敏感问题，但是艾莎却因此犯难，白皙的脸瞬间有了微红的迹象，然后才小声的说，“因为工作原因，经常性腰痛。”  
  
安娜不禁皱了皱眉，“艾莎，你不考虑换份工作吗？”  
  
“虽然不知道酒吧里有什么工作，工资到底有多高，但是如果你觉得吃力了，或许可以考虑换一个？”  
  
艾莎只是保持着她的笑容，然后问，“这个力度可以吗？”  
  
按摩头在皮料下，自肩部向下，一个个以合适的力度开始针对背部进行按摩，气囊包裹住小腿的肌肉，身上酸痛的地方感受着从微痛转变成轻松的滋味。  
  
“嗯…”安娜舒服得不禁哼了一声。  
  
艾莎立起身，把遥控放在一边，然后说，“我去帮你泡一杯蜂蜜水。”  
  
“不用麻烦了，艾莎…哦～”  
  
“安心地享受放松的时间吧。”艾莎笑着，离开了安娜的视线。  
  
“好吧，谢谢…”  
  
刚柔并济的力度，舒缓的音乐，已经略有些疲惫的身体，这一切太过美好，以至于睡梦在不知不觉间袭来。  
  
“安娜？”  
  
“是——我醒了~”迷迷糊糊地一句回答，得到了和过往完全不一样的‘噗嗤’笑声，安娜睁开眼，看到了一旁的艾莎，以及周围陌生的装潢。  
  
“艾莎？”和之前不同，艾莎已经换了一身舒适的绸缎面料睡袍。  
  
她站在一边问，“你还好吗？”  
  
安娜反应过来，连忙起身，“哦！我的天！我居然睡着了！艾莎我很抱歉！”  
  
“不不不，安娜，没关系的，你看上去好像很累。”  
  
安娜不好意思极了，“我最近开始准备上课的事，是睡得比较晚，但是…那太不应该了。我打扰你了对吗？”  
  
“事实上，完全没有。”艾莎指了一下自己身上的装扮，说，“我甚至忘记你在这里，就洗了个澡。”  
  
“好吧，我真是太失礼了…”安娜叹了一口气，想说请你吃东西作为赔礼，但是直觉又告诉她，今天已经足够了，不应该再留在艾莎的身边继续打搅她。  
  
艾莎见安娜一副要走的样子，也没有留她，只是问，“你的背好一些了吗？”  
  
“好多了，真的，我第一次思考是不是也该给家里添一张按摩椅了。”安娜站在门口，拿起自己的包，“其实…”  
  
倾身帮忙开门的人抓着门把手直视安娜的眼睛，“嗯？”  
  
那瞬间薰衣草和檀木香恰当中和在一起的香味被敏感的鼻子捕捉，视线被距离局限，最终落在了艾莎的锁骨窝里，那白皙的肌肤上有着一个清晰的粉色斑点。  
  
“没什么！”安娜收回视线，快步走出门拉开了距离，“下次再见。”  
  
“嗯，下次见。”  
  
门关上，便又是一个人的世界。  
  
打开冰箱，将早已经洗好的蔬菜和水果取出，夹一部分到碗里，淋点橄榄油。等微波炉叮地一声，虾仁也热好了，撒点黑椒后直接和之前的沙拉混合，晚饭便算是准备妥当了。  
  
最后，从酒柜里取出一瓶红酒，带上高脚杯。来到书房，在书架上随手取一本，也不管看没看过…  
  
这些几乎是艾莎每天的日常，说不上爱好，也算不上是为了什么。  
  
非要为这些行动加一个定义的话，大概，就是活着吧。  
  
“唉…”  
  
艾莎叹了一口气，伸手在眉心揉动着，即使已经站在了门口，也依旧有些迟疑，有打退堂鼓的冲动。  
  
但是在这个行业里，向来就不存在挑客人的说法。  
  
[密码是我的生日，进去后先自己洗干净，乖乖等着。]  
  
再次确认了短信的内容，凭借记忆力找寻跟对方生日匹配的数字，输入密码两次失败，智能锁无情的语气，似是沾染了这位客户的风格。  
  
好在第三次终于对了，不然今天肯定没个消停。  
  
陌生的公寓和陌生的装修，进门拐过浴室后，客厅和卧室直接相连，中间没有任何阻拦，艾莎猜想，这大概只是个临时休息的地方。  
  
把口袋里的烟和打火机放到床边，才发现有差不多十个套散装在一个小花篮子里，直接摆放在床头。  
  
真是…独具一格啊！  
  
刚洗完披上浴室里准备好的浴袍，就听见门铃一声接一声地响起。  
  
明明录了指纹却不用的乐佩也好，门口这位房主也是…让人亲自来开门有什么意思？  
  
“为什么不直接进来…”  
  
艾莎刚把门推开，便被对方干净利落地动作抓住了手，整个身体跟着被压在了墙壁上。  
  
“木兰？”  
  
“把手举好，不准动！”木兰站在艾莎身后，压住她的手，  
  
“嫌疑人艾莎，我收到知情人士的举报，指控你参与了情色交易，故对你发起了紧急逮捕。根据米兰达规则，从现在开始你所说的一切都会用作为你的呈堂证供。但你也有权保持沉默，并聘请律师为你进行辩护。如果你付不起律师费的话，我们可以给你请一位。你是否完全了解你的上述权利？”手在头顶上，清晰地听到了那一声‘咔嗒’的落锁声，接着，压在身上的重量消失，艾莎得以从墙上直起身。  
  
“警官，我不明白。”心里算是琢磨到了今天的主题，艾莎转过身，看到一身警察装扮的木兰，“我只是在等一个女性朋友而已，能做什么？”  
  
“是吗？我倒是听说，你只服务于女性顾客。”  
  
“女性顾客会喜欢我这样的吗？”艾莎微微皱眉，似是无奈，“警官想一下，你买淫会找我吗？”  
  
“这可说不定。”木兰的个头比艾莎略高，她微微低头，手将艾莎的脸挑起，“好看的脸蛋。”  
  
手指从下巴开始下滑——“优美的肩颈线。”  
  
渐渐挑开浴袍的大衣领——“大小正好的胸，哦，还是水滴型。”  
  
浴袍从肩部滑下，上半身彻底呈裸露状态——“川字腹肌，就像一块白巧克力。”  
  
“警官，这可能不太合适哦。”艾莎将脸扭开，看向尚且敞开的门。  
  
木兰很是不耐烦地走过去，把门带上。  
  
艾莎被她的样子逗笑，又在她黑着脸重新靠近时，抿着唇敛去笑容。  
  
木兰再次靠近艾莎，像一只炸开了毛的小野猫。她的手撩开浴袍下摆，在艾莎腿间撸动着，“瞧，证据。”  
  
呼吸在短暂地停滞后，重新找回平静，“警官，我认为这是性骚扰哦。”  
  
“当然，目前案情还没上报，我也不是不可以放过你。”  
  
随着情景逐渐向满意的方向进行，小野猫得意的神情几乎都快藏不住了。  
  
艾莎被握住敏感点，语调逐渐没了一开始的从容，“请告诉我，我该怎么做？”  
  
“为我提供服务。”  
  
“谢谢警官给我的机会…”  
  
艾莎的话音在热吻中消失，木兰抱住她，推着她一路走向大床，最后一把，将艾莎推倒。  
  
在客户里，不乏争强好胜的人，木兰更是争强好胜里的人里，更加要强的那个。  
  
艾莎抬起手，手铐中间的链条发出清脆的声音，“警官不如先解开手铐，让我好好服务你？”  
  
“可我得防着你逃跑。”木兰站在床边，警服衬衫被扔到了后方的沙发上，露出里面的纯白色背心。  
  
等她彻底脱去衣物，露出健康的小麦色肌肤，没了遮掩的身躯上，有着几道长短不一的疤痕。  
  
艾莎第一次认识木兰的时候，她便显现出了强势的样子，将那几道重点的疤痕指出：  
  
位于左胸接近锁骨位置将近五厘米长的那条疤，是一个强奸犯捅的，对方因迷奸未成年的表妹被判三年有期，又丢失了牙医的工作，一直对当时积极推进案件审判的木兰怀恨在心，刑满出狱后，费尽心思找到木兰，没命般地捅了进去；  
  
位于腰侧长达十六厘米的疤痕，是和一个有多次家暴前科的男人进行搏斗时，被对方用菜刀划伤留下的；  
  
还有位于右胸下侧的、胯部的、大腿外侧的…木兰曾经开玩笑说，如果不是家里足够有钱有势，敢和死神抢人，她早就把命交出去了。  
  
艾莎在听到那些触目惊心的来历同时，曾忍不住问她，为什么会要这么拼。  
  
“他们说，嘿，像个女孩，躲到后面去。”她露出的笑容带着些许自豪，语气却是在自嘲，“于是，我头脑一热，就冲到最前面去了。”  
  
要强，是人众多天性中普通的一员，有或者没有，纯粹得很，且与性别无关。  
  
手被压在头顶，木兰伏趴在艾莎身上，乳尖在她的嘴边挑逗着，似给不给。  
  
“警官，这样我可服务不了。”艾莎叹了口气，干脆闭上了嘴。  
  
木兰微微矮下身子，乳尖的深红和粉红的唇有了对比，她略为强势地说，“舔。”  
  
艾莎闻言，张嘴，将乳头含得滋滋响，又用舌尖，将它轻轻推出。  
  
木兰主动将身体上移，让那些亲吻落在胸间和腹间，最后，撑着床头，摇摆下身，让舌尖舔在腿心。  
  
她的身上还带着沐浴后未彻底褪去的奶香味，那些微红的痕迹，都是热水冲洗后的短期标志。  
  
这让艾莎心底对这大小姐的别扭有了一个新的认知：想象一下她就躲藏在附近，洗干净了然后计算着时间，演出刚刚那一场戏。  
  
真是花样百出。  
  
“专心一点。”木兰起身，从床头柜里拿出发圈，看似随意地一挽，一个丸子头便已经绑好了。  
  
她的视线落在了艾莎只脱了一半的浴袍上，下身白色的小帐篷是那么显眼。  
  
“我满足了，你也会满足。”  
  
她骑坐在艾莎的脸上，但大部分重量，都被跪趴姿势分走了。那张小嘴张着，热情地裹住艾莎的舌尖。  
  
“啊…”警官发出了满足的叹息，并履行着她的承诺。她低头，隔着布料亲吻着顶端的敏感。  
  
再怎么好的布料，对于脆弱又敏感的器官来说，都是不舒服。艾莎自喉间泄出的闷哼声，传进木兰的耳中，她的舌面在腿心扫过，快感直冲头顶，似乎有那么一块头皮被不轻不重的力气揪起了一般，麻酥酥地。  
  
性爱的过程，大抵与教学有着异曲同工的妙趣。  
  
学生作为主体，教师作为主导，双方都做参与，必须同时投入，才会有最好的结果。  
  
当木兰终于把那讨厌的浴袍扔到一边，用她温暖的口腔空间，保管着搜寻来的‘证据’，舌和唇热情配合着，吞吐抚弄着艾莎的敏感。  
  
这是木兰单方面发起的较量，当她们同时用嘴控制对方的欲望、也被对方刺激着最敏感的地方时，艾莎不自禁地将腿缩起，大腿内侧紧绷的线条，取悦了控制她身体的人，仿佛是取得了一次进攻得分。  
  
舌尖顶着阴蒂头，快感扑来，下身的力气变得难以保持，她努力撑出身体，一退一进，没忍住抬头，哼了出声，算是丢失了防守分。  
  
一比一、二比一、三比一、三比二……  
  
在快感犹如雪崩不可阻拦地倒来之际，木兰才不甘心地发现，自己已经输得一塌糊涂了。  
  
艾莎毫不费力地将软趴的人抱着翻身压住，看着那张染红了的脸，多少有些扬眉吐气的意思。  
  
“警官，你满足了，可我还没。”  
  
下腹被依旧保持着勃起之势的粗物顶着，一直暗暗较劲的人平白计算着负了一场，于是，很是不服气地下起了战书，“去戴套。”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUTA !!!!   
> NP H !!!!!   
> 微博有实体和完整电子档销售  
> 职业牛郎艾莎×清纯女教授安娜  
> 本文以艾莎在各种不同女性中间游走舔伤口的过程主要线存在  
> 大量艾莎与其他女性角色的车以达到目标角色的目的！！！！  
> 不喜勿入！！！！！！！！！！！

“警官，这样我可没法去戴套。”艾莎扬手，手铐就发出叮铃的响声。  
  
艾莎的本意，当然是为了摆脱手铐，木兰也猜得出。  
  
可是给艾莎戴上这种东西可不容易，就这么轻易地松开，她可不愿意。  
  
“躺好，我给你戴。”说着，就要把艾莎直接从身上推开…没推动。  
  
木兰的性格，是典型遇强则强，只吃软的，艾莎和她认识那么一段时间以来，也算是摸透了她。  
  
她叹了一口气，看上去有那么点委屈，说，“这小东西勒疼我手腕了。”  
  
木兰一看，那细白的手腕上果然有点儿被勒红的意思。  
  
手铐这东西本身就不是为了让人舒服而制造出来的，但是也不是碰一下就会让人受伤的东西，中间要是用力去挣去挤压，那肯定会要吃点苦头的。艾莎有注意控制力气，也就不小心动了那么一两下，会红，是因为皮肤白，容易见红。  
  
真的弄疼的话，那印子可就深得多了。  
  
道理木兰心底清楚得很，然而对着艾莎那柔柔的眼神，就不想拆穿她了。  
  
“钥匙在我外套袋子里。”她又说，“我去拿过来。”  
  
等手铐被解开，确认没有真的勒伤人后，木兰才惊觉，自己来之前就想到要铐着人撩到生气为止的计划…居然被艾莎一句话就给搞没了！  
  
可艾莎从木兰手上拿过手铐，放到床头，手从边上的篮子里拿了个套过来，一边撕包装，一边说，“木兰，这种警察游戏，我们只玩一次。”  
  
“嗯？”木兰愣住。  
  
“要好奇一下吗？”艾莎矮下身子，用唇抚摸着木兰肩头细小的两道疤。  
  
木兰顺着推势，缓缓倒下，只是看着艾莎。  
  
如想象那般的回应，艾莎张口，不轻不重地咬在微隆起的小肉包上，舌头翻卷着乳尖上的黄豆，吸起后一松，然后用拇指把那点水痕擦去，“很久以前的事了，有个男人试图用暴力强行带走我为他做服务，后来警察到的时候，我一只手脱臼，他被我踢坏了，所以最后判定我要承担对方的医药费…”  
  
“这个判定是不公正的。”腿被分开到两旁，热烫的感觉贴上腿心，来回摩擦着变得足够润滑…等待着被进入的同时，分神思考了一下艾莎说的话，作为广大警察中的一员，木兰认真分析后，说，“这是强奸未遂，过错在于对方，你那属于正当防卫。”  
  
挺腰将一直未曾褪去的渴望放到向往的地方，艾莎保持着小幅度地抽送，“可你是出来卖的，那位警察说，你没道理这样拒绝客人。”  
  
“在这种情景下，判定应考虑被害者和加害者，而不是职业，年龄，地位…啊…”木兰的手不禁揉捏着艾莎的胸，微微闭上眼，让注意力集中给触觉，去享受那舒服的大小和美好的手感。  
  
臀部不自觉地跟着抬起，为的是更好地满足那张贪心的小嘴，好留住那填充空虚的舒适感。  
  
艾莎对此只是笑了笑。  
  
一个女人，出来站街，却只接女客人。  
  
别说男人们无法理解，就连那些女人，也无法理解。  
  
对过去的了解，点到为止。  
  
“反正玩过一次，就没意思了…”木兰喘息着，被艾莎抓住了腿，一提拉，手落回床单，直接翻手紧紧揪住床单，接下来的话已经被彻底打乱。  
  
“嗯，很刺激。”艾莎将那修长的腿压下，手抓着紧实的小腿肚子的肌肉，那些线条分明犹如刀刻划开的块状，有着纯粹的力量美…  
  
“啊…”  
  
和木兰那样标准的黄种人肤色相比较，艾莎这样标准的白种美人，显得更加洁白无暇了些。  
  
那样的肉体，更像是用特殊的树脂，加以精雕细琢完成的作品，打磨光滑后，用上等的颜料，在乳尖点下两点红以后，水纹带着色彩自然地快速晕染至四周。  
  
木兰自腿间，看到那样美丽的身躯，随着身体晃动，那些线条生动地淌着。艾莎紧紧地抿着唇，克制着呻吟声的溢出，别有一种禁欲感。  
  
可就是这样拥有着禁欲感的人，在用下身的特殊大肆侵入另一个人的私密空间，尽情宣泄着赤裸而彻底的欲望，气势汹汹地将一次次妄图重合的软肉推翻在一旁。脑海里想象着那家伙是怎样一次次在甬道里出出入入，那对小唇就像不久前自己的嘴那样，从顶部含入，又更为贪婪地吞到根部，在离去时不舍地紧紧吸住。  
  
奇怪地电流伴随情色的画面在脑海里出现而走遍全身，最后直击大脑皮层，颅内的高潮让木兰不禁发出一声声的呻吟。  
  
“哈…”  
  
最后一声感叹，纪念着那瞬间的绚烂极致，送走的是装着浊液的橡胶小袋，被裹进一大团纸里再彻底丢弃到一旁。  
  
这，仅仅只是这个周末的开始而已。  
  
‘累趴艾莎’这个比赛，在艾莎看来，根本就是一个长期的比拼。  
  
“腰有点酸…我得休息一下。”早起喂食一次后，昨晚疯狂的痕迹找上来，让艾莎不得不改了侧趴的姿势，用这种有点扭曲的姿势拉伸肌肉。  
  
木兰自一旁，弓起手指在脊骨上推着，一边嘲笑她，“你该不会要提前退休了吧？”  
  
“难说。”艾莎觉得好笑，附和了一声后，伸手从床头拿自己的烟，“还请警官大人怜惜，毕竟就靠这个糊口了。”  
  
木兰转身，自床头柜里取出一个熊猫造型的烟灰缸，放到艾莎旁边。  
  
“今天让你早点回去休息，够怜惜了吗？”  
  
“今天？”艾莎诧异地重复了一遍，“不是明天？”  
  
“嗯？你不知道吗？”木兰似乎比艾莎更惊讶，“白雪没跟你说吗？”  
  
“白雪？”  
  
距离上一次和白雪见面，几乎过了一个多月。  
  
送了两套高级定制的小西装后，中间也没有再联系艾莎，自然，除了电视上看到的，艾莎也不会故意去了解她的动向。  
  
木兰已经确信艾莎一无所知，撇撇嘴，嘀咕一声，“居然不整理干净…”  
  
艾莎思绪本就散乱，听到木兰的声音，回过神后却不记得她说了什么，“嗯？”  
  
“今晚白雪订婚舞会。”  
  
“这么突然？”  
  
在这种关系里，或多或少会告知对方，自己是否拥有交往对象，亦或者是否组建了家庭，对方的身份地位如何…  
  
而白雪，没有告诉艾莎。  
  
“我们这样的家庭，早上单身晚上结婚都不算突然，反正又不是为了爱才结婚的。”木兰嗤笑一声，“不过白雪也不算突然了，之前就一直在物色合适的对象，不是还特地换了个发型吗？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
艾莎把烟熄了，“舞会的话，你得做准备吧？”  
  
“嗯，下午三点和梅利达约好了，要一起去试礼服。难得有机会出来潇洒，时间可真是不够用。”木兰伸了个懒腰，手张开，正好环住艾莎。  
  
“休息够了吗？”  
  
艾莎把东西清到床底下，转过身来，侧躺着，手顺着木兰的马甲线下滑，指腹压住微肿的阴核。  
  
“暂时不需要了。”  
  
“……”  
  
这个世界上的缘分，总是很巧妙的。  
  
过去没有联系的时候，两个人似乎就不曾共同存在一般；一旦有所联系，对方便又像空气，无孔不入。  
  
在路过货架时偶然的一瞥，注意到正在货架前认真挑选着零食的安娜，那嘟起的嘴，和苦恼的表情，让艾莎收起直接离开的心思，主动走过去，“这款柠檬味的薯片还不错，带点苦尾，微酸，不容易腻，总结来说，值得一试。”  
  
“艾莎！”安娜第一次在周六看到艾莎，自然是惊讶的，“你周末竟然在？”  
  
“老板有其他安排，所以直接结束营业了。”半真半假地解释着，艾莎停在安娜的旁边，看到车里的糖果巧克力，不禁笑道，“这些可都是出了名的‘身材杀手’，你是准备放弃运动了吗？”  
  
过去这段时间，艾莎一直有帮助指导安娜运动，就像是她的专属教练，这难免让人有些不好意思了，“我买回去填充冰箱而已…”  
  
艾莎只是笑着看她，安娜自己就能察觉那句话是多么缺乏说服力，她红着脸，把手里的薯片重新放回到货架上，做着最后的挣扎，“我每天就吃一点，补充糖分。”  
  
“吃一点也不行——”艾莎拖长音，在安娜彻底失望之前，转了语调，“应该放心吃，你身材很好了，运动只是为了锻炼和保持，不耽误你吃零食的。”  
  
“不过比起这种大包的薯片，我更推荐这种中规格的，虽然计算一下确实贵了一点点，但是正好足够一人吃，不容易浪费。”艾莎说着，从架子的下方，连着挑了几包相同口味的放进自己的篮子里，“不过，最好搭配草莓之类的水果，毕竟保持皮肤光滑比保持身材更麻烦。”  
  
安娜这才注意到艾莎篮子里的东西，发现了篮子边上那大盒牛肉，突然问，“艾莎，你没吃晚餐对吗？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
现在是下午五点半，过去艾莎习惯了周末不在家，所以总是会计算好在周四的时候，就清空冰箱里的食材，等结束工作后再来超市采购新鲜的果蔬和肉类。  
  
“我能邀请你吃晚餐吗？”安娜一听，直接发出了邀请，在艾莎明显表现的惊讶后，解释道，“过去这段时间你一直帮助我。”  
  
“安娜，你知道我帮助你是不图回报的吧？”艾莎不禁摇头。  
  
那些行为，或许只是一种‘职业病’，又或者是纯粹的善心。  
  
而纯粹的行动在被赋予特殊意义和实质的感谢后，难免会转换为一种不纯粹的状态。  
  
“而且那根本不算什么帮助，都是一些举手之劳…同样情况下，你求助别人，对方也会像我那样做。”  
  
“可主动帮助我的是你。”安娜说完，见艾莎还是没有松动，便改了说法，“艾莎，我从小到大就从没试过邀请朋友，更别说为朋友做料理，算是帮我的忙，好吗？”  
  
安娜似乎并不知道自己这样的语气算是在撒娇，那张可爱的脸，还有那头橘黄色的长发，都让艾莎想起不久前在网上看到的那只红狐狸，也是那么扑眨着眼睛讨要主人赏零食。  
  
艾莎内心欣赏着安娜的单纯和直接，她似乎无所畏惧，只要有心，便想融化冰川，浇灭火山。  
  
那是怎样成长过来的人呢？  
  
艾莎不禁别开脸，半是开玩笑地说，“如果没有牛肉，我还是会选择拒绝你。”  
  
没反应过来，乍听到拒绝这个词还有些失落，等明白后，安娜瞬间有了从冬入夏的感觉。她高兴地连声说，“有！你喜欢牛肉对吗？我那儿有刚从农庄里送来的特等牛肉！你想要怎么吃？”  
  
“牛肉焗饭？”  
  
“牛肉意面？”  
  
“牛排？”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUTA !!!!   
> NP H !!!!!   
> 微博有实体和完整电子档销售  
> 职业牛郎艾莎×清纯女教授安娜  
> 本文以艾莎在各种不同女性中间游走舔伤口的过程主要线存在  
> 大量艾莎与其他女性角色的车以达到目标角色的目的！！！！  
> 不喜勿入！！！！！！！！！！！

刻板印象，通常指的是人们对某个事物或物体形成的一种概括固定的看法。这种印象通常是隐藏在内心深处的，通常难以自觉。  
  
“笃笃笃笃——”  
  
如果不是因为看到安娜下厨而陷入了不自控的震惊中，艾莎可能一直都不自觉，自己竟然先入为主地认为安娜这类年轻富家小姐都不擅长料理。  
  
毕竟客户中和安娜同龄的小姐们，可没一个会下厨的。  
  
现在的安娜，像是换了个人。那是一个人从平日里不擅长的领域走出来，进入到了她最擅长的领域，表现出来的全新面貌。  
  
从最开始处理鲜虾，到后面切洋葱碎，安娜自然而然地展示着她流畅的刀功，艾莎平时偶尔也会下厨，至少从没试过发出这种笃笃笃连起来地声音。  
  
艾莎站在一旁，不禁感叹，“你看上去像是专业的厨师。”  
  
“那可差远了，至少和我妈妈那种专业的比，我只是一个菜鸟。”安娜说着，抬起脸看向艾莎，视线被泪水模糊，让她忍不住笑了起来。  
  
艾莎也不禁笑，见她要用手背去擦，忙拦下，然后走向一旁的桌子去拿抽纸过来，“用纸擦。”  
  
安娜这才把手放下，微微把脸凑过去。艾莎拿着纸，帮她吸走眼边的泪水，鼻子敏感地捕捉到了洋葱的刺激气味，真辣。  
  
安娜手一合，将已经切好的洋葱碎都移到碟子里，边接着前面的话继续说，“开始我觉得切菜的声音很酷，缠着妈妈教我，后来是因为发现做饭很有趣。”  
  
“当我精心计划着要做什么给人吃，并认真地去完成一个个步骤，把心意包含在料理的过程中，最后如果还能获得称赞和肯定，就会更加幸福。”  
  
因为喜欢而去唱歌，因为唱歌而变得幸福；因为喜欢而下厨，因为下厨而变得幸福；因为喜欢而改变生活，因为改变生活而变得幸福…  
  
似乎安娜的大多数行为，都是出发于喜欢，而无论过程如何，结果都是在明确地朝着幸福的方向前进。  
  
该说是盲目的自信吗？对失败一无所知，仅凭着热情，就一头热地扎进去。  
  
“你是我见过最勇敢的人。”  
  
艾莎轻声的感叹，伴随着洗刀具的声音，一块被冲去。  
  
“啊？”安娜模糊听到艾莎的话，关上水，然后转头盯着她，想要她重新说一次。  
  
“我说，我很期待这样饱含心意的料理。”  
  
安娜听后，眼睛跟着笑再次有了弯月儿的形状，“请期待哦！”  
  
随着黄油在平底锅里发出滋滋地声音，安娜拿着一旁的鲜虾和鱿鱼须彻底去水，正好等到黄油彻底融化，把它们同时倒入锅中翻炒，等差不多熟了的时候再加入洋葱、彩椒和香菇条跟着一起炒制，撒盐磨胡椒进行调味。  
  
艾莎站在一边，自觉不能只在边上干看着，见安娜差不多炒好了，帮着把放在较远位置的土豆端过去，安娜抬着平底锅，将炒制好的海鲜均匀倒在土豆块上，只是这样，看上去已经足够美味了。  
  
不过这还不够，安娜拿着解冻的芝士碎，撒在热腾腾的配菜上，一边撒一边说，“为了一个满意的味道，今天可能要牺牲一下身材哦。”  
  
“额，在保有的情况下，尽量少点就好。”艾莎抱着胸，又说，“明天去健身房锻炼，消耗一下。”  
  
“嗯。”安娜点点头，然后又抓了一把芝士撒下去…  
  
海鲜芝士焗土豆几乎已经完成了，剩下的，就是安娜用来招待艾莎的主要‘功臣’：一整条等级为极佳级的T骨牛排，取自40个月龄以下的年轻牛只，切割成标准的一人份牛排后，伴随着其他部位一起，直接空运过来送进安娜的冰箱。  
  
丰富的大理石油花无声地炫耀着自己的价值，安娜一开始就用香辛料给牛肉进行了仔细地涂抹，像对待人一样，用温柔的力度给牛肉‘按摩’，在旁边放上大蒜、迷迭香和百里香，静置在一旁。  
  
转头把处理好的洋蓟对半切开，和柠檬、盐、白葡萄酒醋、黑椒、橄榄油一个个添进水里，开煮。  
  
“哇——”艾莎不得不承认，她真的开始期待今天的这顿晚餐了。  
  
不敢想象安娜不是一个专业厨师，却能这么游刃有余地控制着每种材料的份量。  
  
“喜欢几分熟？”  
  
“我无所谓，你是厨师，按你认为最合适的程度就好。”  
  
安娜比了个收到的手势，平底锅在手上转了两圈，甩去上面的水珠，然后再用厨房纸巾彻底擦干净。  
  
橄榄油热锅，在开始冒烟的那瞬间，腌制好的牛排被徒手平放进锅里，开始发出令人垂涎的滋滋声，将香料下锅，大块的黄油在牛排的旁边融化，倾倒着平底锅，将黄油淋在牛排上，让它尽情糅合着肉汁，让牛排的风味和质地来到一个更为完美的境界。  
  
安娜关上火，伸手指了一下上方的柜子，“艾莎，能帮我拿个碟子出来吗？”  
  
艾莎嗯了一声，打开碗柜，取一只金边白碟放在安娜的旁边，牛排被放置在碟子上，表面还流淌着鲜美的汁水。  
  
但这还没完，安娜把平底锅放入洗碗池，拿出另一个烤盘，淋橄榄油，捞出煮好的洋蓟，撒上盐和黑胡椒后，上烤盘，大概两分钟后关火，翻面放置。  
  
等把洋蓟一个个摆放在碟子上，将牛排切开成长块状，摆盘，这才算真正的完成了。  
  
鲜红的汁水顺着肉纹流下，美好的香气在空中飘散，艾莎不由夸赞道，“安娜，你那句菜鸟可算是谦虚过头了。”  
  
“你是拳击菜鸟的话，我就是厨艺菜鸟。”到底是谁谦虚过头，大抵也就是彼此彼此的程度。  
  
“多谢款待。”面对着美食，艾莎摇摇头，不再说这个话题。  
  
安娜倒好水后，又拿出高脚杯，“红酒？”  
  
“嗯。”艾莎自然是不能拒绝的，红酒配牛排，多么合理的搭配啊！  
  
灯光穿过米色的灯罩，照亮装修简奢的餐厅，艾莎很少在这样的时间里，以这样纯粹的状态坐着品尝美食。  
  
大多数时候，主菜是充斥在呼吸频率间地欲望，或直白或遮掩的性渴望，所有美食在来回的对话间，在那些无法阻拦的想象里头，更多时候只是正戏开演前的一个配菜，亦或者是中场休息时的一种能量摄入。  
  
而此刻，只是单纯地为了食物本身，对面的女人在用干净的眼神认真注视着她，等着她品尝美食。  
  
仅仅是为了食物，不搀任何杂质。  
  
艾莎慢条斯理地切下一小块，送到嘴边，几乎不需要可以凑过去细闻，香味就已经自动飘了过来。  
  
她的动作干净优雅，连带着手臂的弧度，都契合着那些宫廷剧里的贵族姿态。  
  
在送入的瞬间，舌面被牛油和黄油结合成的香醇汁水温柔包裹，柔嫩的肉不需要多嚼，似乎只是含着，它自个儿也会被碾开一样，还有那似有似无的坚果香、黑椒和蒜香，一切都是恰到好处的，在嘴里呈现出了完美的味道。  
  
缓缓咽下后，舌面上还留着香甜的淡淡奶味。  
  
以艾莎的性格，安娜当然不会期待她在吃下去的第一时间就表现出喜欢，能感觉到她在认真品尝，而且是享受的，这一点已经让安娜很欣慰了。  
  
她不再急着要艾莎评价，而是低头，也开始自己的品尝，直到艾莎吃完，她才问。  
  
“怎么样？喜欢吗？”  
  
“非常好，有种我的胃被你准确无误地抓住了的感觉。”艾莎认真地想了想，“我很难形容具体的味道，只知道，我很喜欢…事实上，这么一来，我清楚地知道我糟蹋了多少牛肉。”  
  
牛肉作为健身运动的最好伙伴，也是恢复体力的最佳选择之一，艾莎经常自己下厨做牛排。  
  
虽然艾莎自己在卖场能购入的牛肉和安娜家牧场特供的牛肉，肉质上存在着一定的差距，但是安娜远超于艾莎的厨艺才是最重要的。  
  
通常对火候的把握和各个环节之间的衔接，会直接决定最后的成品，今天柴了，或是太生了，中间少了某种调味…哪怕得到过辛蒂瑞拉的特别指点，艾莎依旧难以保证味道。  
  
安娜笑，为自己无端紧张感到荒唐，也因为艾莎的评价感到开心，“我们就住在对面，你完全可以经常来我这里。”  
  
“不怕麻烦吗？”  
  
“这有什么麻烦的？我刚刚也说过哦，我很享受为别人做料理的感觉。”  
  
“听上去确实诱人。”艾莎婉拒着，“不过谢谢了，毕竟我过去能坚持运动的理由之一，就在于我不懂食物的美味，偶尔这么一次，我还能抵抗，如果成了习惯，大概我以后就没勇气拒绝诱惑了。”  
  
她的理由实在不具备说服力，食欲和性欲，都是人生存的必然产物，自生存的需要再到下一个人生追求，欲望承担着牵拉的角色。  
  
“艾莎，幸福的本质在于为了享受而活着，而不是为了活着去享受，你这么说，只会让我担心你。”安娜接着说，“朋友之间，一起吃饭，一起锻炼，而且我们就住对面…能看到你真诚地用朋友这个身份对待我，我很高兴。”  
  
“说真的，正因为和你成为朋友让我收获了很多幸福，所以我总是希望，我也能让你感到幸福。”安娜低下头轻声说着，“可我能感觉到，你在计算着我们的距离。”  
  
那话语，像是抱怨，但艾莎听出来更多的是疑惑。  
  
没有说话，艾莎端起了红酒，杯中红色的酒液顺着她的唇，逐渐减少。  
  
她长得本就有些冷艳，此时皱眉深思，更像是隐怒。  
  
安娜低下头，过了会儿，又小声地说，“首先我为那天偷看了你道歉，但是那时候距离就那么近…我思考过，可还是不太懂，为什么你要对我隐瞒你有女友这件事。”  
  
“女友？”艾莎把红酒放下，仔细想了想，上周安娜推说有事，没有来健身，所以那天，指的是自己请她进来按摩的那天…女友？  
  
“你说的是乐佩？”  
  
安娜安静地点点头，艾莎忍不住更为奇怪，“为什么你觉得她会是我的女友？”  
  
“那天晚上她过来按响你的门铃，第二天离开的时候正好碰到，有过对话。”  
  
“她说她是我女友了？”  
  
“不，她没说什么，她很漂亮，也很亲切，我只是正好看到她脖子上有些红色的…那天她送你回来，你的脖子上也有，我查了一下，那种，叫吻痕对吗？”安娜一双眉蹙起，她说，“我并不歧视，准确来说是没有任何资格歧视同性恋。所以艾莎你没必要忌讳那些的，我会祝福你获得幸福，而不希望成为无形中降低你幸福度的人。”  
  
“如果我们是好朋友的话，不说有多了解对方，但至少不应该是带着防备心的吧？”  
  
朋友…朋友这个词带着这样的魔力吗？  
  
叫人放下戒备，叫人坦诚自我，叫人无条件地期盼着另一个人的幸福？  
  
“安娜，正如我之前就说过的那样，我不反感别人对我有好奇心，如果不好回答，或者是不想回答，我会直接告诉你。”  
  
“而如果我说了的话，那由我说出的每一句，都必然是真实的。就像我会第一时间告诉你我喜欢女人这一点一样，谎言对我来说毫无必要。乐佩和我之间复杂的内容太多了，唯一明确的关系，就是老板和员工。”  
  
艾莎顿了一下，接着说，“如你发现的那样，我们会上床，会进行无关爱情的性交往，这种事同样会发生在我和其他女人之间，我不确定对于你这种单纯的人来说，放纵于肉体和欲望的行为会不会很恐怖，那是一个全新的世界，很多人无法理解、只会觉得荒诞、可怖的世界。”  
  
“与其说是在和你计算距离好疏远你，不如说，我是在计算着你能接受的程度，计算着可以维持这种舒服关系的距离，计算着什么程度的坦诚，才不会吓跑一个难得会对我好奇、会关心我的朋友。”  
  
“安娜，我该怎么让你知道，你已经足够重要了呢？”  



	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUTA !!!!   
> NP H !!!!!   
> 微博有实体和完整电子档销售  
> 职业牛郎艾莎×清纯女教授安娜  
> 本文以艾莎在各种不同女性中间游走舔伤口的过程主要线存在  
> 大量艾莎与其他女性角色的车以达到目标角色的目的！！！！  
> 不喜勿入！！！！！！！！！！！

艾莎在等一个回答，不在于相不相信，而在于接不接受。  
  
安娜的眼神呆滞，似是疑惑，似是不解，又似是震惊…都只是似而已。  
  
大多数时候，想要准确感应到对方眼里的情绪，都不是很容易的，大多数时候，在没有直接溢于言表的情况下，往往会根据自己想要的方向进行解读。  
  
可这一次，安娜不表达，艾莎也不知道，自己想要往哪个方向解读。  
  
安娜一开始的话，已经足够委婉了。也感受得到，那种小心翼翼维持着不让自己生出被窥探了隐私的感觉。  
  
怎么想，都像是自己不懂得灵活变通，明明可以像一个职业牛郎应付客人一样，随口说点好听的，反正不理解的人那么多，选择灵活一点的方式会更适合继续坦然相处，却选择了‘诚实’，好像寄予了被理解的期待一般…  
  
是傲气，还是什么原因，为什么会选择这么直来直去？然后导致了这种奇怪的现状？  
  
“刚刚还有一碗海鲜芝士焗…”  
  
“我为内心曾经怀疑过你的部分道歉。”  
  
一句话，将试图离去的话题重新拉回。  
  
“艾莎，你说那是个别人无法理解、只会觉得荒诞、可怖的世界，那你呢？你认为，那个世界怎么样？”  
  
不是‘那是个怎样的世界’。  
  
而是‘那个世界对你来说怎样’。  
  
来自好奇的关心，和来自关心的好奇。  
  
在那双浅蓝的眼睛里，准确地看到自己半个上身的轮廓，认真、没有任何晃动。  
  
原来是因为这个吗？变得越来越稚拙的理由…仿佛我也有了不晃动的时候。  
  
“我认为…”  
  
“那是疲惫的人们，迷茫的人们，找同类度过难熬的时间，尽可能地抓住快乐的机会，相似的人们为了获得满足感而创造出来的世界。我享受过，也厌倦过…现在也一样，时而享受，时而厌倦。”  
  
“感情这件事太复杂了，来来回回，我从不是善于控制的人，谁知道享受和厌倦的比例是怎样的呢？但很明确的是眼前，我放不下，也不愿意离开。”  
  
信任，在人际交往关系中，通常起源于善意。  
  
人的视觉出发于自我，而自我会无可避免地倾向于善意的行为。在善意中，行善者不以自私为导向，反而以对方或共同利益为先，给人一种不会伤害且提供保护的感觉，产生安全感，也由此开始产生了信任。  
  
自我出于利己的角度有选择性地在各种交际中，保留了程度不一的信任。  
  
而安娜单纯的善意，催生出的也是最单纯的信任，这种感觉很危险，可艾莎无意拒绝。  
  
归根到底，走到今日已经习惯了那样盲目的生活，似乎已经没有特别的期待，也再不会得到彻底的绝望。  
  
为了当下的放纵，闭上看向未来的眼睛。  
  
“艾莎，我不知道你因为什么而疲惫，因为什么而迷茫，我也没资格干涉你的享受和厌倦。但我始终相信，疲惫的人会找到她能休息的地方，迷茫的人会找到她前进的方向，只要不放弃对幸福的希望，未来就会得到比现在更好的一切。”  
  
“像童话一样？”  
  
“像从不放弃的童话主角们一样。”  
  
安娜露出笑容，轻轻握住艾莎的手，无关欲望的相处。  
  
不需要去感受就已经足够温暖，靠近反而害怕灼伤。  
  
危险，诱人。  
  
善意的种类是多种多样的，流于表面的，或深入人心的。  
  
“艾莎…”  
  
视线在那张精致的脸蛋上短暂失神后，很快找回了焦点。  
  
“你能主动找我，我替你感到开心。”艾莎神情温柔地看着身前的贝儿，手里保留着擦拭酒杯的动作，“酒店？家？”  
  
“能去你家吗？”贝儿说完，见艾莎的动作停滞了下来，猜测着或许她是不愿意的，才改口说，“我只是想转换一下环境而已，但酒店这些地方没有安全感，如果不行的话…”  
  
“没什么不行的，我不介意。”艾莎放下杯子，脱下手套，从吧台绕出。  
  
在这里，中途离场是常有的事。  
  
随着电梯叮地一声，艾莎率先走出电梯，解开指纹锁，拉开门，侧身让贝儿先进屋，视线扫过对面紧闭的门，然后将自己的门也关上。  
  
贝儿很难解释今天这一切的不正常，仅仅是在下班回家的路上，无意看到了一个以接吻为主要内容的广告视频，明明很唯美，却让她不断地开始回想生日那晚的事，那些情色的画面萦绕在心头，久久不曾褪去。  
  
最终鬼使神差地找来酒吧，然后问艾莎，愿意抽出今晚的时间吗？  
  
艾莎主动伸手牵着贝儿来到浴室，“先洗一下，浴袍在——”  
  
绯红的脸和欲言又止的神情，那些想法在无声中传递过来，最后被艾莎读懂了。  
  
“一起洗。”疑问被以陈述的语气问出，只需要一个眼神，就是水到渠成。  
  
艾莎扶着贝儿的腰，用轻缓的节奏，一点点推进接吻的深度，反而得到了未曾有过的热情回应。  
  
像是偶然看到街头的冰淇淋广告，想要吃冰淇淋了一样。  
  
欲望被细微的暗示催生出来，于是鼓起勇气来寻求满足。  
  
衣服被艾莎脱下，然后摆放在洗手台上，在脱裤的时候，一直默不作声的人红着脸转身要自己来。  
  
并非故意好奇，但那笨拙和害羞的样子，让秘密不再是秘密。  
  
淋浴喷洒头准确地避开了头部，对准身体。  
  
贝儿从一旁能清楚地看清，伸展开的身体拥有着多么美好的侧面曲线，还有那隐藏在腿间、被乐佩戏称为‘魔法’的物什。  
  
“这个水温，可以吗？”艾莎伸手，将她拉入水幕。  
  
在肉体相贴的缝隙间，水流淌过去，艾莎用手追寻着水的踪迹，游览过胸前、腹间、大腿，又将头低下，伴随着水流，向下亲吻，含住胸前的红色小珠，舌面大肆掠过敏感的顶端。  
  
“艾莎…”贝儿压着一口气，努力不宣泄出来，可那些感觉实在过于直白，就像要彻底道破她今晚主动找来，不再有任何借口，完全只是自身的饥渴。  
  
“你的声音很美。”艾莎安慰道，“如果看着我很难的话，转过去。”  
  
贝儿嗯了一声，转过身，水流正对着胸口淋下，艾莎从背后，抚摸着贝儿裸露的蝴蝶骨，背脊细微的颤抖，转告着艾莎贝儿的情绪。  
  
“艾莎，不要看下去了…”  
  
未知的视线，让贝儿不安。  
  
直到同样柔软的胸贴在背上，被怀抱着，有了倚靠的感觉，才赶走不安。  
  
但抱过来的手并不会单纯地停留在一个地方。  
  
在视线范围里，那双手揉捏着作为女性的最明显特征…同时用手指摩挲着乳头顶端。  
  
紧抱间，乳尖相互摩擦，刺激身体本能反应，自动挺立后顶在腿侧。  
  
被搂在怀里的人一下子就绷紧了背部肌肉，几乎消失的呼吸声，无不在透露着紧张，艾莎侧脸，贴着她的脖颈亲吻着，安慰道，“放松，贝儿，我是在讨好你，不是侵占你。”  
  
不仅仅是贝儿，似乎大多数女性都忽视了自己在性行为中，究竟是被服务，还是主动控制，她们始终拥有着控制整个性体验愉悦程度的权限。  
  
完美的性爱，绝对不能缺失任何一个人的投入。  
  
可对性怀有恐惧是常有的，艾莎很难想象，也不得不在过去两次经验里，确认到贝儿依旧无法真正放开，便只能尽可能寻找其他的办法。  
  
“可以想象成，这是你自己的手。”  
  
“不。”  
  
怎么可能想象得了？  
  
隐隐凸显的青筋的手臂，挤进腿间用指尖触摸到穴口的动作，抵进臀缝的那根性器，都不是属于自己的。  
  
“唔…”贝儿咬着唇，抵着艾莎怀抱，似乎打开了自己都不知晓的开关，感官变得敏感脆弱了许多，叫她清楚意识到女性的手指是怎样的纤长细嫩，就像沐浴时会撑开两边清洗中间一样，可却带来了和平时自己抚摸清洗时，完全不一样的感觉，修长的手指扒开肉唇，中指上下左右揉弄着那敏感的小核。  
  
“哈啊…”  
  
或许是因着有了水声的遮盖，或许是内心抗拒着走不出来的那段过去，平常羞于发出的声音，今日也能尝试着张开嘴，小心地释放出被压制着的声音。  
  
“能试着把手指放进去吗？”  
  
“嗯…”  
  
不要那么体贴了，不要再问这些羞耻的问题了。  
  
艾莎将手指分出两根并拢，修剪圆滑的指甲轻轻刮过核心，又顺着肉缝寻到那小心张合着的小嘴，缓缓探入润湿后更柔软的甬道。  
  
那种感觉又来了——哪怕做好了足够心理准备，也还是觉得突然的身体反应。  
  
被艾莎保持的小幅度轻浅送入和抽出卸去了大半的力气，贝儿慌张伸手撑住墙壁，以保持身体的站立。  
  
“唔…好奇怪…”  
  
来得太快了，好奇怪。  
  
来得太猛了，好奇怪。  
  
这样敏感的自己，好奇怪。  
  
“贝儿，享受它。”  
  
完全不在乎头发被水淋湿，艾莎低下身，紧贴着贝儿。  
  
“艾莎…”  
  
在这种关系里，艾莎几乎不曾像这样，有意识地充当一个引导者。  
  
大多数会找她的，都是目的十分明确的女人，偶尔的拘束，也并不是针对行为本身的。  
  
可贝儿需要一个引导者，她懵懵懂懂地在一次两次中尝到了甜头，开始正视过去忽视的渴望。  
  
艾莎有耐心地寻找着贝儿的敏感点，哪怕下身被贴合的部分蹭得难耐，她依旧保持着距离，用手指灵活地变换角度，适当地曲起，准备使出浑身解数，让这个难得鼓起勇气的人，如愿享受到性爱带来的极致快乐。  
  
“够了…哈…艾莎…我不行了…”  
  
艾莎把手抽出，将贝儿的身子转过来，用手拍着她的背，“贝儿，你做得很好。”  
  
在这个转身的动作里，一直没得到满足的部位，难免会突显出它的存在感。  
  
“我…”  
  
“这里没有套。”把原因归到了第三方因素上，但艾莎刚一说话，就暴露了声音因长时间的克制而变得嘶哑的事实，只能假装不知。  
  
“我抱你去床上。”  



	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUTA !!!!   
> NP H !!!!!   
> 微博有实体和完整电子档销售  
> 职业牛郎艾莎×清纯女教授安娜  
> 本文以艾莎在各种不同女性中间游走舔伤口的过程主要线存在  
> 大量艾莎与其他女性角色的车以达到目标角色的目的！！！！  
> 不喜勿入！！！！！！！！！！！

“要试着在上面吗？”  
  
月光透过宽阔的落地窗，穿过薄薄的纱帘后，只留下了微弱而朦胧的光照进了卧室。  
  
和缓的音乐由床头的迷你音响歌唱出，附和着窗外偶尔的鸟雀叫声，为撩人的月色增添氛围。  
  
艾莎垫着两个枕头，保持着肩部以上的高度，发尾被淋湿后，也不急着擦干，只是散开来，任由那些结成一大根的金发凌乱着，落在枕上，或是肩头…那慵懒的感觉，使得眼前本就美丽的身体，有了更加性感的感觉。  
  
哪怕有着那突兀的存在，艾莎的美依旧能给人带去无法形容的视觉享受。  
  
贝儿从没试过以这样俯视的角度看艾莎的身体。  
  
从没试过要自己主导整个性交往的过程。  
  
从没有人像艾莎这样，用无比温柔的声音告诉她，“你才是这场性爱的主人，哪怕把我想象成你的玩具也没关系，用你能接受的节奏，找寻你想要的。”  
  
为什么，这样的话，只在这时候，在这种无情的关系里，才出现呢？  
  
“艾莎…”  
  
“教我，该怎么做。”  
  
“首先…”抬着头，注视那张美丽精致的脸，艾莎伸手，用掌心轻轻贴着贝儿的胸，似是叹息，“不是该怎么做，而是想怎么做，就怎么做。”  
  
“用嘴，用手，用身体，所有你想到了的，都能尝试着做。欲望是本能，紧张是本能，羞怯也是本能，但这些本能都不是冲突的，在你情我愿面前，这都是生命的馈赠。”  
  
“就像这样。”她将指尖点在贝儿胸间，顺着曲线，勾勒着饱满的轮廓，“利用它们，找寻快乐，忘掉烦恼。”  
  
艾莎的话语，是不急不慢的，不轻不重的，不高不低的，像尺子量过一样，恰到好处，声声入耳，扣人心弦的。  
  
之前看艾莎发出来的读书笔记，便觉得她清醒而且理智。  
  
她让这些怂恿的话语，有了近乎于阅读哲学一般的认真虔诚。第一时间，忍不住想要尝试的，是伸手抚摸她的眉骨，抚摸她的睫毛，抚摸她的眼睛。  
  
为什么你始终保持清澈？为什么没有侵略感？  
  
明明不是相爱的人，却给了爱的待遇。  
  
不，在艾莎的逻辑里，大概，这不是爱的待遇，这，只是人的待遇吧？  
  
就像她说的，不是该怎么做，而是想怎么做。  
  
用指抚摸她的脸，顺着鼻翼，最后停留在唇上。  
  
艾莎亲吻了她的食指，在发现她没有离开后，微微张嘴，伸出舌，轻轻在指尖绕了一圈。贝儿一下子羞红了脸，却并没有抽开手。  
  
艾莎在她对比下，反而成了更大胆的那一个。  
  
嘴唇轻轻裹住指尖，以寸为单位逐步含住整根手指，灵活的舌仔细地扫过每个指节，似乎是要摸清指纹的纹路一般…在感受的同时，脑海里不自觉联想到，那张嘴多么技巧高超地把人送上高潮。  
  
还想到了，在高潮之前，那些细腻的前戏。  
  
手指向外抽，食指染上和其他手指不同的红，像是单独戴上了淡粉色的指套。  
  
贝儿低头，主动将自己的唇印上去，像艾莎抚摸自己的胸一样，手掌微微立起，掠过颈部和锁骨，缓缓贴在艾莎的胸前，小心地活动五指，小心地收拢和张开。  
  
“嗯…”艾莎被温柔的抚摸触动，情欲似千万只蚂蚁爬过心头，挠得她浑身难受，忍不住动了一下。  
  
这让贝儿不得不分心注意到臀部，腿间被一直精神奕奕的火热蹭得湿漉漉的，像是捂了一个装满温水的热水袋在身下…只是那些滑腻的液体，多半不会是从橡胶套里流出的，而是自己的身体给出了更诚实的应对。  
  
那是已经足够湿润到可以接受其他物体进入的信号，是肉体代替内心传递出想要更深入交流的信号，是自己想要所以才那样理解身体信号…  
  
那信号似乎同样传递给了艾莎，于是主动扶着贝儿的腰将她抱起，高昂的头部窥探着入口，同时抬起上身张嘴用整个舌面拂过乳尖。  
  
在上面，由你来控制速度、角度、深度…  
  
但身体并不容易配合这样的贴心。  
  
欲望自被勾起已经过了很久没有得到满足，它用灼烧小腹的方式，在警告艾莎，似乎再继续这样下去，它会化作一股烈火，彻底将她燃烧。只是微微动一下，蹭一下，就会很舒服…无力地跌落在枕头上，艾莎长吐了一口气，不再看贝儿的身体，眼睛转向别处，似乎只要把眼前的人忘记，替换成窗外的月色，就可以忽视脑海闪过的淫靡画面。  
  
她的忍耐克制在不久后终于得到了回报，贝儿一手后撑着艾莎的腿，又小心翼翼地用手指捏着她身子那兴奋得其实根本不需要扶的家伙，小唇啄着敏感的顶端，然后慢吞吞地让身体下坠，只是含入头部那一小截，便感觉过了半个世纪一般。  
  
“哈…”艾莎无法控制大腿内侧肌肉的兴奋战栗，那穴口翕动着，抚慰了快要烧上心头的火，传递了欲火将被扑灭的希望。  
  
依旧狭窄的甬道得到充分润滑后，似乎是因为有了随时可以退离的底气，反而不觉得有任何记忆中那样撕心的痛。  
  
“贝儿…”艾莎说，“你可以慢慢来，找你想要的节奏。”  
  
倘若她的喘息声再轻一些，肌肉线条再浅一些，或许这些话的可信度会高一些。  
  
可那都是违心的话，那家伙埋入自己的身体后，兴奋极了，连热度都跟着上了个台阶。  
  
贝儿似乎听到了那家伙的特殊语言，把我彻底吞进去后再抽出来，把我送进你肉穴里去，我要在这温柔乡里进进出出。那些话在脑海里响起，不是艾莎的口吻，但却是艾莎的声音。  
  
不，或许这其实是内心渴望而映射出来的…假象。  
  
于是听从了那声音的带领，一次次摇摆腰臀，让它撑开自己的身体，交换着不同的节奏，容纳它的深入浅出。  
  
像玫瑰花在风中摇曳，下一秒就有可能被无情折断了一般，艾莎强忍着沉积已久的冲动，在意乱情迷之前找回自己的表达能力，“贝儿…慢一点…”  
  
“艾莎…”  
  
为什么，一个收钱的人都知道的爱护和尊重，却不能从一个口口声声至死不渝的人那里获得？  
  
“我害怕…好奇怪…啊…我不想要…”  
  
[别怕…痛一下就好了…会很爽的。]  
  
心里蒙的那层阴影，总是会在不经意间突然盖住所有的光。  
  
“那…就不要…”到了如今，艾莎也不知道哪个环节出了问题，她的客户中，绝大多数都是为了享受而来的…  
  
“我用嘴帮你。”  
  
泪水突然从贝儿的眼眶中流出，滴落在胸前。  
  
花儿没有被风吹垮，却自己开始掉落花瓣，像是要自己毁灭自己一般，艾莎无暇揣摩那眼泪背后的含义，也无权去了解更多。  
  
“很难受吗？”  
  
“如果一直难受下去呢？一生都无法摆脱呢？”  
  
“那就继续难受下去。”艾莎将她抱起，“不要摆脱。”  
  
“坏经验也是经验。”用一个有力的转身，艾莎在那一瞬间完成了将人压在身下的动作，“想要治愈伤口，先得触碰伤口，无论多疼，无论会不会痊愈如初，都不能让它继续腐烂下去。”  
  
她又撑起上身，用手擦去她的泪痕，二分霸道八分温柔，“贝儿医生，请问您会因为一种药对病人没有成效，就直接放弃治疗吗？”  
  
原来，爱这个词，真的会超过理智，让很多理所当然的个人界限变得模糊。  
  
[我爱你，但是你呢？]  
  
[每次在床上躺着像个木头一样，你是性冷淡，我不是啊。]  
  
[我不想再勉强你了，分手吧。]  
  
不甘心的，不是失去那个人，而是难以接受仅凭那样的理由，否定了自己所有的心意。  
  
感情不珍贵吗？  
  
“艾莎，如果我爱你，你爱我吗？”  
  
在欲望面前，很多话都会失去信用度。  
  
爱…毫无可信度。  
  
喜欢…都太虚伪了。  
  
“我很心疼你。”  
  
那就够了。  
  
这句是真的，已经满足了。  
  
“帮我，让我高潮。”  
  
“贝儿…”  
  
“贝儿——”  
  
“听说，你去找了艾莎？”  
  
叹了口气，贝儿将菜单递给一旁的服务员，“双人套餐B，如果有坚果类的东西请全部去掉，她过敏。”  
  
乐佩和贝儿的友谊，始于两家多年以来牢固的利益关系，乐佩的哥哥尤金和贝儿的姐姐嘉斯顿作为这段关系中稳固的桥梁，自是使得关系更加密切了些。  
  
在这种氛围下出生的两个孩子，自是从小就有来往了。  
  
良好的感情氛围，充足的相处时间，正好互补的性格。  
  
没有不能成为朋友的理由，友谊自然根深蒂固。  
  
“你今天把我约出来，该不会就是为了问这个的吧？”  
  
“不然呢？”乐佩笑着反问，“感觉比上次呢？做了几次？”  
  
“为什么要用那种嫉妒的语气？”  
  
“是羡慕的语气。”  
  
好在这是包厢，贝儿也习惯了乐佩的直白，只是有些无奈，“我一直很好奇，你们说的次数，是以什么为标准。”  
  
“当然是以你自己高潮的次数为标准。”乐佩说着，门被推开，开胃品上过来了，服务员面色如常地将鹅肝酱摆放在桌上，然后退出了房间。  
  
“那种时候还有心思算数？”被第三方撞见大尺度的谈话，难免很是尴尬，贝儿转开视线，不快地说，“我没算过。”  
  
乐佩揶揄地哦了一声，“下次有机会我们三个人再来一次…”  
  
“没机会了。”贝儿打断了她的话，“我不会再去找艾莎了。”  
  
“嗯？”乐佩愣住，放下刀叉，然后皱着眉问，“艾莎让你不舒服了？”  
  
“不。”贝儿摇摇头，说，“是太舒服了。”  
  
“所以呢？”乐佩在思索了一小会后，突然笑了起来，“难不成你是怕爱上她？”  
  
这问话的另一层意思是，‘你又不会爱上她’。  
  
可贝儿却点头，认真地看着她的朋友说，“对，我怕。”  
  
乐佩的笑容一下子变得僵硬了起来，看着贝儿，她认真地回望过来，于是乐佩终于肯定刚刚不是自己听错了，“怕什么？”  
  
“因为知道她的温柔来自于无情，所以怕她突然收走所有的温柔，变得冷淡。”  
  
“更害怕会不计成本地，把感情投入到没有未来的关系里，却心甘情愿地沉迷进去，再也抽不出来。”  
  
“你太夸张了。”乐佩移开视线，低下头，用餐叉将一小块鹅肝送入嘴中，却味同嚼蜡。  
  
“不是夸张，是谨慎。”贝儿说着，门再次被扣开，服务员推着小车，将汤摆放在她们身前。  
  
“不是谨慎，是胆怯。”  
  
“不是胆怯，是畏惧。”  
  
“乐佩，你们啊，稍微有点畏惧之心吧。”  



	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUTA !!!!   
> NP H !!!!!   
> 微博有实体和完整电子档销售  
> 职业牛郎艾莎×清纯女教授安娜  
> 本文以艾莎在各种不同女性中间游走舔伤口的过程主要线存在  
> 大量艾莎与其他女性角色的车以达到目标角色的目的！！！！  
> 不喜勿入！！！！！！！！！！！

冬天转寒，往往只需要一个晚上的时间。  
  
脱离室内的中央空调，来到外面的话，大家都穿上了厚实保暖的大衣，围上暖和的围巾。  
  
这样的天气，往往也会告知艾莎，自己生日的日子要来了。  
  
实在地说，艾莎并不在乎自己的生日，除去出生那一天比较特殊以外，往后的每一年，只不过是在稀疏日常里，找个理由高兴罢了。  
  
但是这时候，她的事总是不少的。  
  
收礼物是第一个问题。  
  
在关系不纯洁但是又不想花费感情进行经营的时候，送礼物这对于那些‘公主’来说，不失为一个极好的方式。对于唯独不会缺钱的大小姐来说，能花钱解决的事情，都是小事。  
  
当那辆宝蓝色的PORSCHE 718 Boxster作为‘年终奖’礼物被送过来时，艾莎就站在阳台，看着那车从侧门进入地下停车场，伴随着门铃响起，开门接过车钥匙和文件袋，重新回到屋内。  
  
奢侈如衣服、包、鞋、车，又或者恶搞的情趣内衣、性爱玩具…  
  
艾莎通常不会去拒绝这些礼物，并非沉迷于那些礼物的价值，而在于这些礼物象征着相处的规则。  
  
停留在金钱交易，生硬，刻板，不带感情…因此，也可以继续维持关系。  
  
这样枯燥无味的生日，艾莎并不陌生。  
  
可今年终究还是有了不一样的元素——安娜。  
  
周三那天运动，安娜就已经问了艾莎这一天的安排。  
  
没有约会，也不用去工作，准备闲置在家。  
  
艾莎心里猜测着，或许安娜是打算也送些什么给自己。  
  
等到门铃在这一天上午被按响，艾莎打开门，看到安娜站在门口，穿着毛衣，挽起了袖子，绑了头发。  
  
和图舒适所以依旧穿着睡衣的艾莎形成了两个季节的感觉。  
  
“安娜？”  
  
“艾莎，你能过来帮忙吗？”安娜皱着眉，看表情似乎是遇到了不得了的难题，让她很是无奈。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我需要你帮忙给点参考意见，当然，如果你有其他事要忙，嗯，那就算了…”  
  
“我有时间，不过很急吗？有时间的话，我想先换个衣服。”艾莎说完，安娜才注意到她身上裙子的轻薄，低胸设计让安娜微微一低头，就能看见她胸前的沟壑。  
  
艾莎自觉以这种穿着，去别人的家，是很没礼貌的行为。  
  
不过比起走光，安娜更在意艾莎的保暖问题，“我不着急，我家没开空调，你这么穿确实有可能感冒，至少要多披件外套才行。”  
  
“好，你先回去，等会儿…”正说话间，听到电梯叮地一声，门打开，穿着西装的男人两手提着差不多九个袋子，直直地走向艾莎。  
  
艾莎记得，那是蒂安娜的秘书。  
  
“艾莎小姐，我谨代表蒂安娜小姐，祝福您生日快乐，这是蒂安娜小姐为您准备的礼物，请问需要我帮您送进去吗？”  
  
“不用了，我自己来，请替我向蒂安娜转达谢意。”  
  
那秘书看上去还有话要说，但是很明显因为安娜站在一边，他没法把那些话自然地说出来。  
  
最后只是委婉地说，“小姐说，期待与你的下一次见面。”  
  
见面，真是文雅的说法呢…艾莎在心里算一下，估摸着那些大小姐都已经送得差不多了。  
  
“那么，我就先告辞了。”秘书说完，礼貌地向安娜躬了一下身，适才转身离开。  
  
话说到一半，直接走毕竟是奇怪的，于是非自愿的安娜目睹艾莎收礼物的全程，等人走了，安娜才说，“我先回去等你，你整理好了以后就过来哦。”  
  
“好。”  
  
目送安娜进门，艾莎把门关上，提着那些袋子走进衣帽间，和之前辛蒂瑞拉她们送过来的礼物一样，先堆在一块，准备回头等保姆上门来做整理。  
  
白色钻石纹大V领毛衣，奶白色绒面阔腿裤，外披驼色西装式大衣，一双配有金麦穗链装点的白色小单鞋。  
  
大概从镜子里确认自己的搭配后，艾莎带上手机，按响了安娜家的门铃。  
  
安娜急匆匆地脚步声响起，稍微停顿了一下后，听到门锁被转开的声音，可是并没有完整地推开。  
  
“安娜？”  
  
艾莎不确定地问道。  
  
“门开了，你就直接进来哦。”  
  
声音听上去有些远了，艾莎心里多少有些感觉了，大概率不是真的有事需要帮忙…这么猜想着，艾莎伸手把门拉开，走进玄关，果然安娜并不在门口，是开了锁就直接跑了吗？  
  
这时候，最难的就是明知道对方可能会做什么，但还要装作茫然不知的模样。  
  
但，艾莎并不讨厌这种感觉。  
  
“安娜？为什么把窗帘都拉上却不开灯？”这样的明知故问，好在安娜马上给了回应——她戴上了一个纸皇冠，捧了插着‘ELSA’字母蜡烛的提拉米苏蛋糕，站在了走廊的终点。  
  
“那是为我准备的，对吗？”  
  
“显然只会是你。”  
  
“额，下一步该不会是？”艾莎正想说不如免了那一步，但安娜已经直接开口唱了。  
  
“Happy birthday to u ～Happy birthday to u ～Happy birthday ～Happy birthday ～Happy birthday to Elsa ～”  
  
尴尬的感觉因为安娜甜美的声音稍微有点减缓，但还是让艾莎有点忍不住手脚发麻，心情挺不错的，可面部的笑容却不知道该以什么角度呈现。  
  
生日快乐歌以后还是谢绝吧…艾莎是这么想的，可安娜兴致极高，隔着烛光催促着她说，“艾莎，快许愿，吹蜡烛。”  
  
无法在那样殷切的眼神下说出任何打击的话，艾莎只好勉强装作许愿，数了九个数后，抬头，呼地一口长气，把蜡烛吹灭。  
  
“许愿了吗？”安娜好奇地问完，又突然摇摇头，“不不不，我忘记了，问了愿望就不会实现了。”  
  
艾莎凭借夜光标识，找到了灯的开关，室内恢复明亮后，清楚地看到了安娜戴的那顶纸皇冠，好奇地伸手摸了一下后，有些忍俊不禁，“安娜，这都是为我准备的？”  
  
“当然是的！说真的——我长这么大第一次给朋友庆祝生日！”蛋糕被放在桌子上，安娜回过身，把纸皇冠从头上摘下来，“当然，我不是为了自己觉得好玩才这样的，你知道，我只是想为你做点什么，啊！我是不是忘记问你的感受了？你喜欢提拉米苏吗？还是说，你不喜欢蛋糕？哦抱歉，我实在太兴奋了…”  
  
是的，安娜太兴奋了，不然也不会用那么蹩脚的方式，在艾莎面前‘演戏’，甚至在艾莎按门铃的那瞬间开始点蜡烛，急匆匆地跑出去开个锁，然后跑回来捧起蛋糕就为了完成一个不错的画面…哪怕这么兴奋的样子有点奇怪。  
  
看着安娜语无伦次的样子，艾莎只好插话打断她说，“不，安娜，都很好，都很棒…真的，是让我难以忘记的程度，你做得非常好。”  
  
“你喜欢？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“棒极了！”  
  
安娜笑着，突然啊地叫了一声，兀地转身小跑进房间，好一会才出来。  
  
出来的时候，手里多了一个包着天蓝色纹布、系着金色蕾丝蝴蝶结的礼物盒，她把盒子放在艾莎手里，说，“你的生日礼物。”  
  
艾莎没有急着拆礼物，只是看了一眼厨房的方向，故作惊讶地问道，“我理所当然地以为你是打算用你的‘幸福料理’作为礼物送给我。”  
  
“不，礼物至少要有两个，一个要可以长久保存的，二是能短时间内有效提高幸福度的，‘幸福料理’属于第二种。还有这个，属于第一种。”  
  
“哇，错过成为你朋友的机会，将会是人们的遗憾。”艾莎调侃着，手里的礼物不大，方方正正的盒子，大小接近于重量上感觉也不是什么实心的物件，手指挑开外面的纹布包装，露出了里面的真皮包装盒，‘A. Lange & Söhne ’的字样印在包装盒的中央。  
  
“安娜，这礼物有点夸张了。”艾莎停了手，将盒子推向安娜，“我不能收下。”  
  
“为什么？”安娜反问，“刚刚那位‘蒂安娜小姐’送来的礼物不比我便宜吧？”  
  
“那不同。”艾莎说，“而且我从不戴手表。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“我…”艾莎皱紧眉头，最终只是侧开脸，“我无法说明为什么，安娜。”  
  
安娜打开盒子，让那块简约素雅却不失华美的白金腕表得以展现出来，她的语气有些委屈，“可我在看到它的同时，我就认定这是属于你的，正符合你的气质，温和但又高冷。”  
  
安娜的眼光自是极好的，实心银珍珠贝母面表盘、18k白金细长指针和棒型小时时标相互映衬，小三针式的设计，整个腕表虽然一看便知价格不菲，却毫不艳俗、不骄纵，大方得体，极具内涵…但，艾莎终究还是觉得这礼物难以接受。  
  
与客户之间最单纯的关系，反而是金钱，所以毫不在意地照单接收。  
  
与安娜之间的关系，正是因为毫无利益可言，所以才弥足珍贵。  
  
虽说那么一块表并不能产生多大影响，却多少有点像是往平静湖面上，扔了一块石头进去，哪怕最后涟漪散去，重归平静，却也毁了湖底的干净。  
  
“安娜…”艾莎还要再说，却被安娜直接伸手捂住了嘴。  
  
她一手端着表盒，一手捂住艾莎，近似于哀求说，“我第一次给朋友送生日礼物，可不是为了能有第一次被拒绝的。”  
  
柔软的手贴在唇上，过去这唇所接触过的除了食品，便都是带着‘性’的身影，可现在的，和性无关。  
  
艾莎想好的说辞瞬间被抛诸于脑后，心底的声音抗拒她重新忆起那些说辞。  
  
于是，尴尬地伸手推开安娜的手，“好吧…我会收下的，但是，我真的从不戴手表…”  
  
“你戴不戴是你的事，我的心意送到了，我就满足了。”安娜完全忽视了艾莎的尴尬，只将她的不自然解读为害羞。  
  
她满意地看着表盘上时间，然后合上盖子，将它放在艾莎手里，突兀却自然地转换了话题，说，“这个点，正好适合开始料理。”  
  
看着安娜哼着不知名的调子走进厨房，那开心的情绪似乎都在空气中弥漫了开来。  
  
算了…下次找个理由，送个价格差不多的还过来。  
  
这么想着，艾莎把盒子放在了餐桌上，见安娜又在切洋葱，“今天打算做什么？”  
  
“通俗一点，就直接叫羊肉卷好了。”安娜说着，看向站在一旁的艾莎，“你不吃提拉米苏吗？那是我最擅长的甜点了。”  
  
“我通常习惯饭再吃。”艾莎说，“要不，我先把它放进冰箱？”  
  
“可以，正好冻一下，更好吃。”安娜说着，将一块Prime级别的羊脊肉铺展开。  
  
那肉同样由固定的农场送来，鲜嫩自是不用说，丰富的油花就已经急着自己炫耀着自己的价值了。  
  
安娜稍作修整后，那块肉的形状恰到好处地适合卷起并填入馅料。  
  
艾莎刚把提拉米苏重新封好放进冷藏室，再看安娜时，她已经将橄榄油倒入锅了。  
  
洋葱碎和薄大蒜片放入的同时，油无情地飞溅出来，发出滋滋地声音。盐和胡椒作为必须的基本调料，安娜抓一把、磨几下似乎根本就是随便乱来，可是感觉又是另一种自信的意思。  
  
“这是什么？”  
  
“羊肉卷的馅料。”安娜说，“我学料理后不久便是爸爸的生日，那时候也是做的羊肉卷。”  
  
“羊肉卷有什么含义吗？跟生日有关？”艾莎看着安娜手腕一勾，锅里的洋葱碎和大蒜片飞起，又安稳落回锅中。  
  
安娜仔细想了一下，然后摇头，“不，纯属巧合。”  
  
说话间，安娜的手从没停过一丝。  
  
撒松子仁，炒，加入菠菜叶，炒，撒菲达奶酪，拌。  
  
馅料经过安娜手上那些看似简单却又繁琐的步骤后，炒制完成。  
  
艾莎只见她铺开羊脊肉，分开用以填馅的坑，在把馅料铺上之前，用盐和一种类似辣椒粉的红色粉进行调味，等安娜把罐子放下，艾莎才看到上面写着漆树果。接着安娜用勺子，把准备好的馅料填进肉坑里，还取了上好的菲力，切成差不多长度的条状用来提高肉坑的高度，以艾莎的理解来，大概是为了防止馅料散开。  
  
果然，开始卷的时候，馅料被挤压着，有些掉落。但是在这个领域安娜明显是要更高一筹的，馅料漏出的问题，早已被提前考虑到，并解决了这个问题。  
  
“艾莎，能帮我把那根绳子递过来吗？”  
  
艾莎从旁边瞧见了一根长绳，连忙伸手帮忙递过去。  
  
安娜接过，将那枕头状的肉卷横竖绑实，接着才以大概两厘米的间距，一圈圈地缠绕着肉卷。看着安娜给表面也撒上调料后，艾莎好奇地问，“这样可以进烤箱了吗？”  
  
“额，不。”安娜笑着摇头，把烤盘放在炉子上，加热并在盘内倒几乎平底的油，肉卷被放上烤盘的瞬间，发出诱人地滋滋油脂声，淡粉色的皮表面瞬间上了一层酥黄的色彩。  
  
安娜特意让艾莎走近，好向她展示这漂亮的色泽，还有些得意地说，“现在，才适合进烤箱。”  
  
那笑容，怎么看，都不会比孩子成熟多少。  
  
这世上，真的会有这么频繁而又简单的幸福吗？  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 实体和电子档售卖中  
> https://item.taobao.com/item.htm?ft=t&id=624666925091

安娜，是个会让人后悔没能早点认识的人。  
  
频繁地感到满足，频繁地传递快乐，频繁地分享幸福。  
  
像是空气一般，艾莎被她的笑容感染，语调不自觉地，也跟着轻松了下来。  
  
“那么，主厨大人，剩下来还要做什么？”  
  
“羊肉可能会腻，所以我们还要准备一些不腻的东西。”安娜说着，突然粗声粗气地介绍起了她从冰箱里取出的材料，“黄瓜，鲜酸奶，薄荷叶，石榴糖浆。”  
  
艾莎愣了一下，反应过来她这是在模仿经常出现在电视上的那位‘地狱厨神’，从语调、语气还有断句，都挺微妙维系的，她不禁笑了，“要上厕所吗？”  
  
安娜惊喜地问，“你知道我在模仿谁？”  
  
“额，我相信大部分独居并且想要试着自学料理的人，都至少看过那么一次他的视频。”艾莎说着，“不过，我没学好就是了。”  
  
“嗯哼，多亏你没学好，不然我可没机会卖弄了。”安娜说着，把黄瓜洗净，然后拿起菜刀，给黄瓜掐头去尾后接着把皮削干净，黄瓜分三段对半切，剔掉中心水分多余的那部分再磨成粗丝，放进沙拉碗里，倒上几勺鲜酸奶，手伸进装薄荷叶的袋子里，抓了一把，流畅的动作突然停顿了下来，安娜转头问艾莎，“喜欢薄荷的味道吗？”  
  
“一般般。”  
  
“那我们就少放点。”于是安娜松手，把抓的那把薄荷叶减去了一部分，用刀切碎后放进黄瓜丝里，加入盐和胡椒调味，倒上石榴糖浆，擦入柠檬皮。  
  
艾莎见她开始找手套准备开始搅拌，猜测材料都已经放完了，便主动说，“这部分让我来好吗？至少让我找点参与感。”  
  
安娜并不意外艾莎会想参与，于是点头，把碗和手套一起递过去，“只需要拌匀就好。”  
  
“感觉是最重要的部分。”艾莎打趣道，看见安娜还在冰箱里翻找，有些意外，“还有什么吗？”  
  
“嗯，最后加点清淡的，土豆泥，还是豌豆泥？哪个是你更喜欢的？”  
  
这个问题让艾莎有点犯难，两个都不算特别喜欢的，但是也都不算讨厌，她微微蹙眉，安娜看出来了，直接自己回答了这个问题，“豌豆泥怎样？我感觉那个的味道会更适合今天的餐桌。”  
  
“那就豌豆泥。”艾莎松了口气，手上搅拌的动作还在继续。  
  
安娜手快地把一整盘的豌豆倒入烧开了的水中，等待它被彻底煮熟，又接着去冰箱里，把食材一样样摆到案板上。这时，目光注意到艾莎搅拌得差不多了，便把脸凑了过去。  
  
“给我试试，看调味合适吗？”  
  
在厨房里，因为两手不空所以让别人帮忙喂到嘴里，自是再平常不过的事情，但艾莎的经历似乎大多和情色的部分有关，把手伸出去的那个动作，很多时候会紧接着被含手指之类的…当然，安娜是不可能怀揣那些暧昧的心思，于是歪走的思绪被艾莎迅速拉回，她嗯了一声，捏起两根黄瓜丝，放在安娜嘴边。  
  
安娜牙齿咬到丝的瞬间便往后缩了，整个过程没挨到艾莎的手指一下。  
  
艾莎把手缩回，看着安娜的表情，“怎样？”  
  
“非常完美。”  
  
她点着头，对自己的成果表示很满意，“可以放一边了。”  
  
艾莎嗯了一声，把一次性手套摘下来，把沙拉放到一边，站在对面看安娜把软化的豌豆捞出来，倒进平底锅，开着小火，有次序地加入一点盐和胡椒，一点切碎了的红葱头以及大蒜，“艾莎，可以帮我去打开烤箱吗？”  
  
“乐意至极。”艾莎说着，走到了烤箱前，安娜在后面又叮嘱她。  
  
“啊，记住打开烤箱门时要小心热气，不要把脸凑过去看哦～”安娜手上还在忙，所以根本没回头看艾莎。  
  
却不知道艾莎的动作因此这个哄孩子的语调停了下来，“安娜？我是孩子吗？”  
  
“啊！不是…”安娜把锅放下，回头看艾莎，见她在笑。  
  
“虽然我不擅长做食物是事实，但是这种基本安全常识我还是知道的。”艾莎便转过脸去，重重地唉了一声，“习惯了被人夸，这会儿竟然被当作一个小白，有点伤自尊哦～”  
  
“看好啊，我没有要把脸凑过去看哦～”  
  
“拿出来了哦～”  
  
艾莎后面的模仿语调，算是最直白地调笑了。  
  
不知道自己刚刚为什么会用那样幼稚的语气，这会儿就这么被调笑也很奇怪，可是被平常总是正经的人笑话，整个人的耻度都会跟着下调，安娜羞恼地喊她，“艾莎！”  
  
艾莎敛了神，把整盘羊肉卷端上了餐桌，不由自主地感叹，“好香。”  
  
安娜眼睛看着羊肉卷，毫不夸张地说，香气自烤箱打开那瞬间，就迅速占领了嗅觉。  
  
“先放一下，我这里快好了。”安娜说着，把火关掉，往豌豆里加淡奶油和新鲜的薄荷叶碎，倒进破壁机打成糊状，她刚准备转身去拿碗装盘，就看见艾莎从碗架上挑了两个过来，有点无奈。  
  
“这两个怎样？”  
  
虽然之前也大概感觉到了，但是这会儿更加能确定地就是：让艾莎心安理得地在一旁坐享其成，是一件不可能的事情。  
  
“哇，正好是我想要的。”安娜拿着勺子，把豌豆泥装入漂亮的小碗里，“等我在表面磨一点柠檬碎…再研一些胡椒粉…好看多了。”  
  
“是的，卖相出众。”艾莎向来不会吝啬自己的称赞，对安娜自然也是如此，“看着就很健康。”  
  
安娜把机器拿到水下冲洗，利用刷子把残余的豌豆全部洗掉，边做食物边做清洁，不搞干净卫生就不上桌，是她的习惯。艾莎不想一个人傻愣愣地在桌边等，就跟着一起整理。  
  
两个有行动力的人合作，做事自然有效率，没一会儿，案板上的油烟和杂物全部被收好，剩下需要洗的，也有次序地堆好在了水池里。安娜心里舒畅，又有些不好意思，“你还没开始吃东西，事倒是做了不少。”  
  
“吃免费大餐前，总要稍微做点什么才能吃得舒服。”艾莎擦干净手，端着刀叉和碟过来，这才安心地落座。  
  
豌豆泥作为前菜，特有的香味和细腻的口感，微甜，却不腻，不仅是看着很健康，吃下去，感觉也是对肠胃地一种安抚。  
  
艾莎忍不住边点头说，“下次我要自己试着做。”  
  
安娜也不会再像上次那样，直接说自己做了，而是换了另一种说法，“如果觉得味道没那么好，可以找我帮忙。”  
  
“我尽量。”艾莎磨棱两可地应了下来，小口小口地品尝，没一会儿，碟子里那点豌豆泥竟然被她扫光了。  
  
安娜便起身，拿刀切羊肉卷，羊肉卷被切开的同时，粉红的汁水顺着流在了白色的餐盘上，艾莎在对面看到了最诱人的画面，本能地咽了口口水。  
  
这没什么好羞耻的，只是视觉刺激了唾液的分泌而已。她面色坦然，却在安娜把肉分盘递过来的那瞬间，感觉到了耳根有点微热。  
  
松子仁增添口感，菲达奶酪带来美妙的咸味和奶味，漆树果带有柠檬香，给厚实的羊肉带来一丝甜香，分明是熟悉的羊肉，却完全不是平常吃过的任何一种味道。  
  
其实上次安娜做牛排时，艾莎的推辞并不都是假的。  
  
偶尔这么一次还能抵抗美食诱惑，如果成了习惯，就会难以将就了。  
  
黄瓜沙拉在羊肉卷之后登场，给口腔内保留了一个舒服的状态。  
  
艾莎和安娜都是细嚼慢咽的类型，中间再穿插一些闲聊——大多数都是安娜说自己在学校的工作和遇到的学生，就这么聊着聊着…一顿饭从十二点四十，吃到了两点多。  
  
尽管安娜一再强调客人不需要做事，但是艾莎还是把碗大致用水冲了以后，把它们一只只摆到洗碗机里。  
  
安娜在她整理的期间，打开了电视，还把冰箱里的蛋糕又拿了出来，摆放在茶几上。  
  
“如果你没有别的安排，”她问道，“一起看电影吗？”  
  
艾莎被她闪着光的眼睛锁住，反问，“第一次和朋友一起看电影？”  
  
“确实是的。”安娜点头，“几乎很少看电影，家人团聚的时候，总喜欢折腾着看我的表演视频，或者是让我弹琴演唱。”  
  
“嗯，说实话，我突然也对你的表演视频感兴趣了。”  
  
“那可不行，过去在过去的那瞬间，就会自动被归入黑历史的行列。”  
  
艾莎也没再打趣她，走过去坐在了沙发的另一边，“收了这么多礼物，也不知道拿这个算不算还。”  
  
“算。”安娜笑着坐在旁边的单人小沙发上，舒服地把腿架起。  
  
选的电影比较保守，是近两年出的一部热门歌舞电影，艾莎记忆有些混淆，一时想不起当时是和谁去的，只隐约记得这部电影的结尾挺现实也挺沉重的。  
  
电影到了一半，安娜闲不住嘴，把蛋糕给切了，先分一块给艾莎，自己没两下就把一小块吃完了，而艾莎才吃了一个小角。  
  
“不好吃吗？”明明尝了味道，确认没有问题啊…  
  
“不。”艾莎当然不会让她有这个认为，“你做得很好吃，真的。”  
  
“但是你不想吃。”安娜耸了耸肩，在艾莎窘迫之前，笑着说，“其实那也不意外，前面我们吃了不少。”  
  
艾莎无奈地叹了口气，“说来奇怪，似乎一年里只有在生日这一天，蛋糕才会变得不美味。”  
  
“是吗？”安娜想了一下，“是因为生日会吃其他的？”  
  
“我想，或许是因为往往生日这一天好吃的太多了，蛋糕就不出众了。”  
  
其实理由可以是太多了，比如自己经济条件上来了，想吃什么都能吃，蛋糕自然不再新奇；又比如生日成为一年中越来越不特别的日子…  
  
至少自长大后，艾莎就没有再专门为了生日而买蛋糕。  
  
电影还在继续着主人公的热恋，但是这段感情的危机也被一同摆到了观众眼前。  
  
“叮咚——”现实的铃声和主人公的电话铃一前一后，正好同时响起。  
  
安娜反应很快，抱枕一甩就起了身，方才因为电影的声音，也没分辨出那门铃声到底是自己这门的还是艾莎那门的，寻思着这一层唯二的住户都在这儿了，便先一步走在前头。  
  
艾莎的动作稍慢，但是也只落后那一步。  
  
在开门之前，再次听到了门铃声。  
  
“叮咚——”  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 实体和电子档售卖中  
> https://item.taobao.com/item.htm?ft=t&id=624666925091

“嗨，”艾莎将目光落在对方的胸牌上，“福斯小姐？”  
  
“哦，嗨。”福斯抬头，在看到前面这张脸的瞬间，心中不自觉地喊了一句，好漂亮！  
  
短暂感叹后，她记起了自己作为画廊前台的职责，“请问有什么是我能帮助您的？”  
  
“嗯…”艾莎没能立即回答，反而是有些迟疑地再次看了一遍手机，确认了眼前的公司名称和自己收到的一致，才轻声问，“你们这里是否有一位经理名为乐佩？  
  
福斯点头，“是的，请问您有预约吗？”  
  
“没有，大概两个小时前，她说我直接过来就行。”艾莎的回答让福斯露出了难色。  
  
“可这里没有通知，我们不能让您进去。”她看着艾莎那张漂亮的脸上露出了为难的神色，有些不忍心，想了想，便问，“很抱歉，能问一下您的名字吗？或许我可以电话问一下上面。”  
  
“艾莎。”  
  
“好的，请稍等。”  
  
艾莎松了口气，拿着手机在信息表找到乐佩，[你要的上门服务来了，但是被拦在了前台。]  
  
短信没有得到回复，但是前台很快给了反应，“您好，乐佩让我带您上去，还请往这边来。”  
  
她从前台出来，站在闸机的另一边刷卡，艾莎迈步过了闸口，跟着她上电梯。  
  
余光多次捕捉到前台小姐打量的视线，艾莎便干脆对上了她的眼睛，“有问题吗？”  
  
“不。”偷看被抓的人脸瞬间呈红，随着电梯打开，她用手抵住电梯门，然后小声地说，“您长得太美了…对不起。”  
  
这样的夸奖，艾莎并不陌生，只是礼貌地道谢，“谢谢夸奖。”  
  
“啊，就是这里了…珍妮弗，就是这位艾莎小姐。”  
  
珍妮弗的办公桌占了一个不小的隔间，她挂断电话，对福斯点头，表示她任务完成可以离开了，然后又压住话筒，轻声说，“乐佩就在里面，您直接进去就好。”  
  
艾莎点头，推门走进去，但办公椅上，没有人。  
  
正觉得奇怪，身后传来“咔哒”一声，回头看时，乐佩正倚靠着门，衣领大开，露出里面的黑色胸衣，一副性感的姿态，但是正鼓起腮帮子一副不高兴的样子。拿着手机用双手大拇指快速地在屏幕上点着。  
  
“你在干什么？”艾莎哂笑。  
  
对上艾莎好奇的视线，她说，“站在原地，别动，等我跟傻逼客户回完这条信息就来亲你。”  
  
艾莎哦了一声，抱着双臂，在原地转头，打量她的办公室。  
  
很大的一间房，如果把那整面墙的大柜子也算上面积，可能比自己租的那个单间还要大也说不定，一套小沙发，一张大L型办公桌，物品摆放还算整洁有序，本来就有不少空间多余。右手边有一大片空地，摆了不少画架，但都被白布给遮了，边上摆了不少石膏像，颜料和画笔被堆放在了旁边。  
  
落地窗给予了那一块充足的光照，大片的绿意跟着似乎就要探进来了一样。  
  
整洁和凌乱完美中和了。  
  
“还没好？”  
  
艾莎有点无聊了，“我能走动了吗？”  
  
“好了，不管他了。”乐佩终于按下了发送键，手机息屏后，以长抛物线落在一旁的会客沙发上，两步距离轻易缩减为零，手环住艾莎的脖子，将原本在关门那瞬间就应该送上的吻补了回来。  
  
虽然乐佩突然联系的时候，已经明说是‘上门服务’，但是考虑现在是白天，而且地点还是办公室，艾莎多少以为她是带着玩笑性质的。  
  
可唇舌被热切地纠缠着，似乎连换气的时间都不想给一般，不留空隙地紧贴缠绕，代替语言告诉她，这不是玩笑。于是，在彻底无法呼吸之前，艾莎把舌交予出去，在回应间手捧住乐佩的脸，让她配合自己的节奏。  
  
唇分开的时候，还连着一根细细的银丝，艾莎用指腹将它擦去，视线触及乐佩有意敞开裸露出的胸前，说没有想法是骗人的。  
  
但，这个地点不是艾莎能接受的。  
  
“真的要在这里？”  
  
艾莎的转头，使得乐佩并非本意地亲在了她的脸边，但光滑软嫩的感觉非常好，嘬的声音也很好听，于是便干脆在她脸上啄着，边啄边笑她的脸红，“你害羞了？”  
  
艾莎自是不承认，反问她，“你不怕被发现？”  
  
“怕——所以更刺激。”乐佩说着，手贴着艾莎的衣角，抚摸她因为瘦而有些凹陷的腹部，“你知道吗？自从那天和你做完，这几天我用手，用玩具，再也到不了高潮…我忍不了那种空虚的感觉了。”  
  
“你可以来会所…”柔软的手贴在小腹上，隐隐还有继续下滑的趋势，艾莎咬了咬牙，“我目前的客人…只有你。”  
  
“听上去，像是新推出的美食，却无人知晓…”乐佩近距离观赏着她害羞的样子，看着艾莎白皙皮肤上迅速裹上淡粉色，一如那天在高潮时，依旧可爱地克制着自己，“那天付了那么多钱，你的老板还为难你吗？”  
  
“没有了…谢谢你。”艾莎有些不好意思，“我本来打算离开那里的…”  
  
为什么会入这一行？  
  
这个疑问只是短暂闪过，但乐佩并没有将它问出。  
  
她凝视着艾莎的脸，“你知道你还差了点什么吗？”  
  
“嗯？”艾莎把脸转过来，看向乐佩。  
  
乐佩咬住她的下唇，“华丽的商品，就应该配上华丽的包装，和高昂的价格…人对价值更高的物品总是高看一眼的。”  
  
“卖不出去的商品，徒有高价，又有什么用？”  
  
“嘘——”乐佩抬眼看她，“奢侈品的品格，在于从不担心有没有人、愿不愿意支付那么多钱去购买它；在于宁愿摆在柜子里一直无人问津，哪怕最后被直接抛弃，也从不愿意自降身价。”  
  
艾莎笑着看她，“你觉得，我的身价应该是多少？”  
  
“那要先验个货才行。”  
  
乐佩把她的拉链拉开，彻底挤进艾莎的裤内，在那狭窄的空间里，用掌心去找寻被藏在腿间的秘密，去手指去丈量秘密的长度，“果然还是真东西好，比自慰棒有温度…还有搏动…”  
  
艾莎的呼吸节奏被乐佩的行动彻底打乱，可行动上的大胆远不及语言带来的冲击，她说，“没有客户的时候，你会手淫吗？手淫的时候，会想到谁…斯嘉丽？阿曼达？朱莉？”  
  
“啊哈，或许爱洛？我和她是朋友哦，需要我帮你介绍吗？”  
  
“你性需求应该很大吧？就像你的尺寸…”  
  
艾莎低头，彻底堵住她那张伶俐的嘴。  
  
裤子被推下，卡在臀上，乐佩用手套弄着她的性器，引导那家伙将自己完整的形状展露出来。她的行动是一团火，会烧掉所有的犹豫，还会把沉积了几日的欲望彻底点燃。  
  
于是艾莎的吻不再满足于堵住乐佩，她需要将乐佩的身体也彻底点燃，需要让她的身体和自己一样迫切，需要让她的肉穴足够湿润，以容纳自己的肉棒。  
  
一开始便被敞开的衣领给艾莎提供了不少便利，她用手轻轻拉开乐佩的胸衣，把那颗已经有些硬的红梅露出，取悦它，让它彻底硬起来，唤醒它，让它成为经不起一下触碰的存在。  
  
“哈…”乐佩用另一只手撩起艾莎额头的碎发，抚摸她的脸，“把我抱到办公桌上…施展你的‘魔法’，让我爱上办公。”  
  
“你…真是个可怕的女人。”艾莎喟叹着，抱起乐佩，将桌上堆起的杂物推到一边，腾出空位，让她坐上去。  
  
乐佩明媚地笑着，问，“所以，讨厌吗？”  
  
讨厌？像乐佩这样年轻貌美，家庭背景优越的人，想追求的肯定少不了，虽然艾莎一向认为，评价客人的长相是不应该的，但事实是，乐佩是目前为止最美的那个。  
  
美，慷慨大方，玩得开…  
  
艾莎低头，含住她吐出的舌。  
  
“喜欢。”  
  
她将乐佩的裙子推上去，直到足够方便把腿张开的程度，也看到了躲藏在里面的蕾丝内裤，中心位置被沾湿的一小块很是明显，乐佩抬臀，艾莎快速把它脱下，看到了腿间浅色的小卷毛被沾湿后，乖巧服帖地分在两边，叫人更加清楚地看清了那深粉色的肉瓣间，张开的花朵，像一朵刚打开花苞的马蹄莲。  
  
艾莎没有急着下一步行动，而是从自己的外套内袋里，掏出一包迷你的酒精消毒湿巾，用湿巾仔仔细细地把自己的手擦了个遍，就连那几乎没有什么存在感的指甲缝也被照顾到了。擦到一半，有些不好意思，便解释道，“我坐地铁来的。”  
  
事实上，很少人会这样随身带湿巾的，这才是会令人惊讶的部分。  
  
乐佩没有继续这个问题，只是笑着看艾莎，看她为了擦手打断节奏，却丝毫没有煞风景，留心到艾莎的手指是多么秀气和修长后，反而觉得整个氛围更加暧昧了些…想想她会用被擦干净的手指揉弄自己的阴蒂，把它们送进自己的身体里，抚慰那些饥渴了许久的媚肉，乐佩便忍不住收紧了下腹，毫不忌讳让艾莎看到她的渴望。  
  
“哈…”微凉的手指贴在了火热的阴部，顺着顶端摸下，在沾到完全润湿的肉褶后，让中指跟着腻滑的液体，推开不断张合的小唇。  
  
需要擦的和需要戴的全部准备好了，剩下需要做的，仅仅是不要管时间地点场所，只在乎眼前的人需要的是什么，自己需要的是什么。  
  
“啾——”  
  
乐佩微微张嘴，腿抬起，将本就摇摇欲坠的高跟鞋彻底踢在几步外，掀起艾莎的衣摆，抚摸她光洁的背部，“你太瘦了…还要再练点肌肉出来才行…嗯…”  
  
“肌肉？”艾莎将手指抽出，一米七的身高，让她可以轻易适应桌子的高度，把硬撑着头的性器贴在泉眼外磨蹭，沾上体液的同时，刺激着更多流出。  
  
“不要太强壮，正好线条分明的程度…会更完美…”乐佩嗯了一声，手下滑，在艾莎半裸露出来的臀上捏了一下，催促她结束这不上不下的难受状态，“快让它进来…”  
  
身体和语言一样诚实且热情，门帘刚被打开，大片软肉欢呼雀跃着快速围住了这位客人，用自身的柔软包容它的坚硬，为它端茶倒水，为它载歌载舞，贴心地照顾到了每一处…在这样的似火热情下，名为“魔法”的客人一次次到访，最开始只在在客厅寒暄，逐渐进了内屋，最后毫无保留地放肆探寻。  
  
客人一次比一次频繁地访问，哪怕只是逗留一下便快速离开，哪怕身体在到达极致后变得软绵绵的，穴肉依旧没有倦怠，用仅有的那些力气去始终无微不至地招待着她，直到所有躁动的感觉都得到了安慰，积压在体内的液体终于得到了释放和排出，准备告别之际，小嘴依旧在表达自己的好客。  
  
“哈…”艾莎撑在乐佩身前，耳边全是听心跳声，怦怦怦——不知道是乐佩的心跳声，还是自己的心跳声，亦或者是两个人的心跳声。  
  
乐佩把艾莎从肩头拉起，捧着她的脸和她舌吻，只一次根本不够彻底填充空虚，恨不能将欲望直接写在眼里。  
  
“收拾一下，我们去更好的地方继续。”  
  
“……”  
  
没有一句话，艾莎默默地把套取下，抽几张纸裹住，又拿纸擦干净，穿好裤子，想把衣服打理成刚来时的模样，但那并不理想，乐佩把她的衣服扯得皱巴巴的，裤子上也有一大块弄湿了的。  
  
“去那边柜子，那里有衣服可以勉强应付一下。”乐佩伸手指了一下靠门的柜子。  
  
艾莎打开柜门，里面挂的衣服，无一不是来自目前主流的奢侈品牌，成套搭配好，不知大概会要多少钱。  
  
“没有喜欢的吗？”  
  
“没关系…”艾莎摇头，“正如你说的那样，只是应付一下，没关系。”  
  
乐佩看着艾莎把衣服彻底脱下，换上蓝色大条纹的经典款衬衣，配套的蓝色绉纱面料长裤，搭配瓷蓝色链节纹针织开衫…艾莎本就高挑，又是偏瘦的类型，皮肤白皙透亮，常说的‘衣架子’便是她这种人了。  
  
这套衣服设计重点在于平衡高辨识度和舒适感，而艾莎的浅金色长发，为这样的装扮，增添了优雅矜贵的感觉。  
  
“要我帮你包装吗？”  
  
乐佩突然问。  
  
“什么？”刚换好衣服的人奇怪地回头，似乎是没听清她的话，眉头都跟着微微蹙起。  
  
于是乐佩一步步走向她，陈述道。  
  
“我说，我要让你，成为奢侈品。”  
  
给人做包装，对乐佩来说，并不是什么陌生的事情。  
  
就像要把一个名不见经传的画家，捧成美术圈里所谓的‘新锐’那样，在一个突然的念头闪出后，她下定了决心，把艾莎变成贵族交际圈里的奢侈品。  
  
这个挑战，没有难度，结果也很成功。  
  
艾莎本身所具备的属性，已然足够称之为‘奢侈’了。  
  
可是，两年后，贝儿警告她，说，“乐佩，你们啊，稍微有点畏惧之心吧。”  
  
畏惧什么？  
  
“因为知道她的温柔来自于无情，所以怕她突然收走所有的温柔，变得冷淡。”  
  
可奢侈品不就应该这样吗？  
  
为了符合只服务于少数人的定位，尽可能地维护目标客户的优越感，始终保持适当的距离，带着可望不可及的孤独感。  
  
“害怕会不计成本地，把感情投入到没有未来的关系里，却心甘情愿地沉迷进去，再也抽不出来。”  
  
怎么可能？  
  
乐佩对贝儿的话，内心全是否定，毕竟她的朋友，总是人群里最谨慎、最正经的那个。  
  
可在按下门铃直到另一个门被打开的那段短暂时间里，所有否定都变得苍白，无力。  
  
贝儿啊，你畏惧的是这个吗？  
  
只是等待着便开始忍不住期待她开门的画面，只是想象着她是为你开门而走来便心激动，只是‘期待’和‘激动’也变得甜蜜的心情…  
  
还有突然疯狂涌来的这‘失落’和‘嫉妒’。  
  
你怕的，是这个吗？  



	18. Chapter 18

“乐佩？”开门后，看到的是完全在预想以外的人，艾莎没有掩饰自己的惊讶，“你怎么过来了？”  
  
在所能看见的画面里，乐佩转过脸那瞬间，在她那张明确写着惊讶的脸上，解读出或失落、或伤心、或埋怨的感情，那种猜想总是缺少‘肯定’的把握，所以并没有肯定的答案，但那些可能性颇高的解读，让艾莎有些不安。  
  
“怎么？这会儿不能来？”  
  
乐佩笑着回答，那笑容和艾莎平常所见的不大一样。  
  
艾莎至少可以肯定乐佩的不同往常，但是揣摩别人的行为和语气背后存在什么感情，向来不是艾莎所擅长的事，也不是适合她做的事。  
  
于是这种猜想，最后变成了无迹可寻的感觉。  
  
她只能暂且把那感觉放一边，然后问，“发生了什么吗？”  
  
“我过来很奇怪吗？你的问题让我有点受伤了。”乐佩抱着双臂，拿着手机的手扬了一下，“你的手机呢？我给你打了四五个电话都没打通，出了问题吗？”  
  
安娜在旁边立即想到从看电影那会开始，她的手机和艾莎的都放在茶几上，中间一直没有亮过屏。  
  
但艾莎很快嗯了一声，“最近手机有点奇怪，信号接收不太好，抱歉。”  
  
“那就换手机。”说着，乐佩干咳一声，转而看向安娜，“终于又见面了，安娜。”  
  
“好久不见。”  
  
安娜拘谨的样子落入乐佩眼底，她状似无奈地叹了口气，“安娜，说好了下次有机会再见就别这么尴尬的，难道是我看上去很不好相处吗？。”  
  
“当然不是。”安娜立即否认了乐佩的说法。  
  
但是完全不尴尬，才更奇怪吧？  
  
两次撞见艾莎和乐佩相处后的暧昧痕迹，冒失地过问艾莎的感情，然后从艾莎那里知道她和乐佩的特殊关系，还有不由自主地猜测到乐佩来找艾莎是否会发生性关系…虽然只是‘性关系’这样一个词在心头闪过，但是安娜依旧有种窥探了别人隐私的不安。  
  
艾莎察觉到了这奇怪的氛围，更准确地说，显然是她促成了这样的氛围，那么结束这个状态的人，也只能是她。  
  
“抱歉，安娜，电影今天可能看不完了，下次…”  
  
“电影？什么电影？”乐佩一个提问直接打断了艾莎的话。  
  
“LA LA LAND，或许你看过吗？”  
  
乐佩愣了一下，眼睛扫过艾莎后，又笑了，“听说过。”  
  
“原来我打扰你们看电影了啊，这挺不好意思的。”  
  
“没有没有，我们正好停下来了，在吃蛋糕。”安娜突然想起来了，“我做了提拉米苏，你要一起吃点吗？”  
  
“你做的？”乐佩有点意外。  
  
“是的，我做的。”  
  
“听上去很诱人。”乐佩笑了一下，“但我在执行戒糖计划，所以，你知道的，谢谢你。”  
  
“哇，听上去就很辛苦。”  
  
“可不是嘛。”  
  
“咳咳——”眼看着话题突然被拉长，艾莎不得不干咳两声，提醒自己的存在，“我去拿一下手机和外套。”  
  
“好的。”安娜让了一下身子。  
  
等艾莎带着外套和礼物盒出来，乐佩已经和安娜通了社交账号。  
  
“你真的很可爱，我喜欢你，或许下次我们可以一起去逛街喝茶什么的。”  
  
“没问题。”  
  
奇怪的感觉从未消失，艾莎非常确定，从乐佩出现的那瞬间开始，尽管毫无根据。  
  
“发生了什么，对吗？”  
  
在告别安娜，关上门以后，看着乐佩把包挂在衣架上。  
  
“艾莎，我只是想要你，仅此而已。”乐佩把外套一并脱下，和包放在一起。  
  
是的，只是过来找自己而已，每隔两个星期，乐佩必然会来找自己一次，频繁的时候甚至有一个星期两次。  
  
可那些日子从不包括艾莎的生日、情人节或是绝大部分具有特殊意义的节日，所有客户都恰好避开了那些节日，以至于到了默契的程度。这种默契的理由并不成道理，但人们似乎都认为，只要避开了那些特定的日子，就能避免对方给相处的时间赋予值得被记住的感情一样。  
  
她的眉头在想事情的时候微微蹙起，跟着表现出了为难，“这很奇怪，不是吗？”  
  
乐佩嗯了一声，“哦？怎么个奇怪？”  
  
像是在对什么不安一样。  
  
但这个猜想很快被艾莎否定了，因为她认识的乐佩，并不适合‘不安’这个词。  
  
最后，艾莎总结为自己太过夸张，回忆一下，去年的圣诞，今年贝儿的生日，今天，其实都是一样的日子，目的也都是一样。  
  
“不，是我感觉错了。”  
  
“或许是因为你过去都没这样，所以我总想找到理由。”  
  
乐佩转身，在艾莎张开双手把大衣脱下时，伸手搂住她的腰，于是艾莎自然而然地只能抱住她。  
  
“听上去更像是在抱怨我忽视了你。”  
  
乐佩抬着脸，气息若有若无地吐在脸上。  
  
“是吗？我？”  
  
艾莎微微低下头，使得距离逐步变小，又在不到一寸的位置停住。  
  
“要不从今年开始改变一下？”  
  
乐佩将手伸入艾莎的衣内，暧昧的触摸让单纯的搂抱变得不再纯洁。  
  
“还是算了吧。”  
  
艾莎笑了一下，“难得的节假日。”  
  
毛衣被乐佩彻底脱下，最后随手挂在架子上。乐佩低头，艾莎光洁的锁骨就在眼前，雪白似奶油的肌肤，张嘴就能品尝。  
  
小咬一口，没有甜味，但是留下的淡粉色牙印，让人煞是满足。  
  
她点着刚刚留下的标记，似乎那是一种归属权的象征，“不，在我这里，你全年无休。”  
  
乐佩坏笑的样子被收入眼里，那娇俏的神态和笃定的语气，是艾莎最熟悉的状态。  
  
一段关系的维持，无论用的什么方式，都无法仅靠一个人的努力完成。  
  
哪怕一直在努力维持着各取所需的界限，但并不是总能完美地掌控言行，丝毫不过界。  
  
正如今天，艾莎直觉乐佩有些不一样，但是乐佩不说，并且三次都选择了转移话题。于是艾莎知道，她必须要回到那条将她与所有人都精准隔在安全距离的无形的线后，像什么都没察觉到一样…  
  
她微微一蹲，在抱住乐佩的大腿后向上一捧，猛地离地让乐佩本能性地用双腿夹紧了艾莎的腰。  
  
对于常年进行力量训练的艾莎来说，抱起一个缺乏体育锻炼且主要靠节食维持身材的乐佩，那实在太容易了。  
  
“真是个糟糕的老板。”  
  
艾莎拖住她的臀，离开玄关那个危险的位置，来到安全的房间里。  
  
随着艾莎倚靠在床头，乐佩以跨坐的姿势搂住她的脖子，这姿势能让乐佩克服身高的差异，并且有居高临下的视角。  
  
她笑着抵住艾莎的额头，“讨厌吗？”  
  
“不。”艾莎仰头，把一直没有完成的吻进行到极致，直到舌尖被轻轻咬住无法动弹，微弱的痛让艾莎不得不拉开了距离，对上乐佩眯了一半的双眼。  
  
没来由地想起了前两天电视里看到的小狮子，也是这样，张牙舞爪的却毫无危险性，怪可爱的。  
  
她重新凑向乐佩，但得到的是乐佩不满意地后退。  
  
“嗯哼？”  
  
“喜欢。”  
  
乐佩便将奖励的吻给予她，并主动脱去自己所有的衣服，没有艾莎不喜欢的粗糙面料，赤裸的身体贴着，乳头随着呼吸时自然的胸部起伏而相互摩擦，大小不一样，但是硬度变得一样。  
  
结束绵长的吻，乐佩微微仰起头，露出自己完整的颈部，让艾莎在她敏感的喉结上留下一个个吻，她也在用自己的手，抚摸艾莎更为敏感的右胸，没有什么复杂的手法，只是彼此随着感觉触摸对方，在身上无目的地游走。因为乐佩知道艾莎所有的敏感点，而艾莎也知道她的，需要的，只是偶尔在抚摸时集中刺激敏感点。  
  
就像太阳开始悄然向西方落下一般，艾莎的魔法被乐佩无声地被释放出来，带着诱惑的色彩，她在魔法师耳边轻语，“快展示点什么给我看。”  
  
于是魔法师挺身将她在床尾，撑在她的身上，为了她戴上魔法帽，在她的身体内施展着名为‘欲望’魔法。  
  
“啊…嗯…”  
  
感觉自动开始紧密地堆积，热气笼罩住身体，单词被一个个抛出来，全是没有规律无法串联的词。  
  
乐佩睁开眼，看到艾莎紧蹙着眉撑着身体，从闭着的口中发出微弱的呻吟，那是克制不住沉醉的本能。  
  
于是无由地想要变得更加疯狂，贪求着艾莎为自己彻底迷失。  
  
“快一点…再快一点…”  
  
她用上了自己能调用的所有力气，好让艾莎更加深陷进来，走失在这美好的节奏里。  
  
“乐佩，不要这么用力…”艾莎被她热情地挽留弄得脊骨发颤，本就难以维持的呼吸节奏变得更加急促，感觉像是走在雪山下，望着那厚重的雪地，总有着下一秒便会彻底崩开的不安。  
  
可乐佩并不会这么乖巧地听她指挥，甚至坏心地捏住了艾莎因身体晃动跟着乱颤的胸，指腹摩挲着顶端，又拉着艾莎的肩部下沉，含住她充血后变得通红的耳垂，因为没有打耳洞所以可以肆意地舔舐，舌头翻折那一小块肉，然后跟着吐出舌尖，在艾莎的耳廓上勾划线条。  
  
快感并不是单方面的，足够的默契，所以身体不同也依旧能同步高潮，在乐佩全身绷紧开始无意识地夹腿时，艾莎也到了，不仅仅是埋在柔软内部无法自控地射出，还有她的呼吸骤然停滞了下来，背部、肩部肌肉跟着变得僵硬，最后成了弓起的状态，感觉像是突然被抛向了宇宙，失去重心后整个人飘飘然的。  
  
艾莎喘着气，想要将自己抽离，好清理掉那些粘腻的液体。  
  
但乐佩夹住她的腰，卡住她让她无法动弹，“不要抽出来。”  
  
不同于艾莎高潮后涌来的疲惫，乐佩往往在高潮后依旧精神奕奕。  
  
她依旧紧紧抱着艾莎，捧起艾莎潮红的脸，边亲吻，边含糊地嘟囔。  
  
“就这么待一会…”  



	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 实体和电子版售卖中，有独家番外哦

被放置在头顶轻轻抚摸着的手吵醒，乐佩睁开眼，看到的是艾莎披着浴袍坐在床边：整个人带着点不自然的潮红，因为光线问题，更接近香槟金的头发柔顺地散在一边；膝盖上放着一本书，但她的视线并不在书上，不知道在看什么，也不知道具体在想些什么，微微蹙着眉，带着些许深沉的感觉；右手捧着一杯红酒，修长的手指捏住杯脚，雪白的手和深红的酒液，手部优美的线条和拥有圆润弧度的高脚杯，这些细节一同构成了美好的画面。  
  
乐佩抬手压住她的手背，打断了那无意识的抚摸，“艾莎。”  
  
艾莎从沉思状态抽离，转头看向乐佩，“嗯？”  
  
“你吵醒我了。”  
  
“抱歉，时间不早了。”艾莎说着，便要把手抽开，但是乐佩抓住了她。  
  
艾莎低头看乐佩，只见她将那只手握到脸边，亲了一下大拇指，然后压在脸颊下。  
  
暧昧的动作，亲昵的态度，还有娇媚的语调。  
  
“醒来看到的人和画面足够好看，吵醒我也没关系。”  
  
被称赞了好看的艾莎对此只是笑一下，乐佩对这浅笑也是十分受用，又问，“所以，现在几点了？”  
  
“上午，九点五十二。”艾莎看向墙上挂的钟，“饿了？”  
  
“有点。”  
  
昨天进门以后，两个人除了在床上做就是在浴室做，过程中没有吃东西，只喝过那么几次水。  
  
艾莎在七点的时候被饿醒，起床烤了根香肠，煎了个鸡蛋，之后就怎么都睡不着了，就干脆坐在床边看书。  
  
“那就赶紧起来。”艾莎抬头，把剩余的那点红酒喝完，然后把杯子放在一边，“这会儿准备出门，稍微在外面逛逛正好合适吃午餐。”  
  
“可我不想起来，也不想出门…”乐佩娇声说着，“你做给我吃。”  
  
“我做的不好。”  
  
“你做得很好。”  
  
艾莎看她笑得暧昧，细想一下这句话的表达，不禁对乐佩把每句话都变色情的能力有些无奈，没有陪她继续下去，“好吧，你不嫌难吃的话…冰箱好像都空了，还需要去一趟超市。”  
  
乐佩似乎很坚定地不打算出门，“我要在床上等你回来。”  
  
“会要花一段时间。”艾莎低头，用一个吻换来了把手抽出的机会，乐佩软软地趴在那儿，直勾勾地盯着艾莎，没有说话，但是艾莎知道她的意思，笑着手指在她嘴上点了一下，得到一记白眼，“需要我先煎个蛋给你再出去吗？”  
  
“不，我对你其他的蛋没兴趣。”乐佩终于如愿在艾莎的脸上看到了羞红的色彩，和高潮时红着脸喘着气的样子是两种截然不同的美，“在我忍不住把你重新拉到床上之前，赶紧去完回来。”  
  
应对这些直白的话，艾莎始终有些适应不了，别开脸，闷闷地哦了一声。  
  
“啊，记得要买套，柜子里就一盒了。”  
  
“嗯？”艾莎闻言，转身拉开抽屉，确实只有一盒了，但这应该也够了，“一盒够用了吧。”  
  
“宝贝，你在高瞧我的定力。”乐佩把手放在艾莎的大腿上，顺着浴袍的下摆，抚摸她的腿，“三天时间，你打算只用一盒套吗？”  
  
“三天？”艾莎愣了一下。  
  
“不是说好了吗？圣诞，我们一起过。”  
  
“我以为你只是玩笑。”或者是像上次那样，喝醉了然后半夜找我。  
  
“好了，你现在知道我不是开玩笑了。”为浴袍撑起帐篷后，乐佩狡猾地将手缩回，“不买也可以啊，我不介意生个像你的宝宝。”  
  
她说得自然顺畅，就像那些色情挑逗的话语一样，随口而出。  
  
艾莎定定地看着乐佩，虽然以前也没看懂过她，但是这次见面，无法理解和捉摸不透的感觉异常强烈，似乎在不知道的情况下，有什么地方被自己错漏了。  
  
“为什么这么严肃？”乐佩眨了眨眼睛。  
  
悄然抬起的地方缓缓回归平坦，就像艾莎的表情一样，突然收回了所有温度。  
  
“我不喜欢这种玩笑。”  
  
“你笃定这是玩笑？”  
  
“如果不是玩笑的话…”艾莎站起身，眉头紧蹙着，结着看不见的冰。  
  
“那将更让我觉得可怕。”  
  
玩家，设计者，运营商。  
  
因为相处的时间最长，因为利益的息息相关，因为是最特别的那个…  
  
这是乐佩知道，艾莎也知道的，独属于这段关系的特殊性。  
  
“你让玩笑变得伤人了。”  
  
艾莎别开脸，用沉默来应对，氛围变得越发奇怪。  
  
乐佩嗤地笑了，“如果我为此道歉，你会立即用亲吻结束我的尴尬吗？”  
  
艾莎终于转头看了乐佩，“我也会为此道歉。”  
  
“那我要一个长一分钟的舌吻。”  
  
她招手，艾莎矮下身。  
  
用不留缝隙的吻，把对方推到最合适的距离以外。  
  
然后像什么都没发生过一样，亲密而又自然地分开。  
  
“出门穿上次我送给你的毛衣。”乐佩说，“我喜欢它足够大可以让我也钻进去。”  
  
“不，它领子太低了，我要穿高领才行。”艾莎直起身，在拒绝她的提议时指了一下脖子和锁骨上的吻痕，“你想让我穿低领就不该留下这些的。”  
  
“那可不能怪我，那么美的锁骨就在眼前不留点粉红印，好比一块上好的画布在面前却不去下笔，对我来说，就是浪费。”乐佩撑起身子，被单顺着滑下去，露出同样有着不少痕迹的肩部。艾莎看了她一眼，嗯，彼此彼此。  
  
等艾莎彻底走出房间，乐佩才重新倒在床上，搂着被单，对着房门的方向寻了个舒服的姿势。看着艾莎换好衣服路过门口，然后听着大门打开又关上的声音。  
  
你，更可怕。  
  
……  
  
在隔壁街区，有一家大型卖场，服装、日用、娱乐、超市，非常齐全。  
  
艾莎的生活圈，几乎就是以健身房、卖场里的超市、公寓和公寓附近的公园组成的一个小圈子。过去独来独往惯了，倒是没觉得自己的活动范围小。  
  
购买食材并没有花费太多时间，毕竟艾莎会的就那么几种。  
  
快速选购完毕后，顶着别人多少带着些好奇的视线，从架子上找到自己常用的那款产品，拿两盒放进购物车内，走向旁边的收银台。  
  
这会儿人少，艾莎只等了一两分钟，正好等前面的老太太完成结账。她开始依次把货品摆上收银台，避孕套、牛排、鸡肉、彩椒、土豆……  
  
“艾莎！”  
  
直到又一次遇到安娜，看见她推着购物车站在几步外的位置，而自己第一反应已经不是惊讶了，于是艾莎这才惊觉，生活圈确实挺小的了。  
  
“嗨！”艾莎扬了一下手，表示自己也看到她了。  
  
“总共是184.5（美）元，现金还是刷卡？”  
  
“刷卡。”艾莎回头，把卡递出去，签字，把卡收好，接过打包好的袋子，然后站在门口，“又见面了。”  
  
安娜手里就拿了一桶酸奶和一盒草莓，她看了一眼艾莎的手里的大袋子，“你买了不少东西。”  
  
“准备好浪费食材了。”艾莎自嘲地笑了一下，毕竟和安娜的厨艺比较，她实在是差远了。  
  
“开车了吗？”  
  
“是的，负四楼。”  
  
“正好一起走。”  
  
“是要煎牛排吗？”安娜和她一同站在了电梯前。  
  
艾莎嗯了一声，视线从电梯楼层转到安娜脸上，“没有给菜鸟的建议吗，主厨安娜？”  
  
“最好的建议……”安娜耸了耸肩，“就是直接找擅长的人做。”  
  
在看到艾莎的笑容后，安娜才转为正经，“是沙朗吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“如果是现在回去开始准备的话，正好可以撒上黑椒和盐进行调味，一定要提前把锅热好，每分钟翻一次面，这样颜色会比较好看。沙朗牛排背上那层肥肉要煎软，最好是直接把锅倾斜起来，让橄榄油集中煎那层肥肉…唔，大蒜、柠檬、红酒、迷迭香或百里香。黄油在最后快要出锅地时候加进去…”安娜说完，不禁吐了吐舌，“要不我直接帮你？”  
  
“不，你已经给我很好的建议了，我总得自己实践一下才行。”艾莎推说着，电梯终于来了，门打开，里面几乎有不少人了，“准备在本地过节吗？”  
  
“是，我父母飞过来了，我们准备去外公家一起过节。”  
  
安娜和艾莎并肩站着正在继续聊天。一只手拦住了电梯将要关门的动作，推着婴儿车的一个中年女士挤了进来，一边道歉，一遍将自己的包往身后推。  
  
“还打算找个时间请你出去吃一次的，该给我个回礼的机会吧？”  
  
“啊…或许，新年后可以。”安娜正好站在那位女士的身后，她的包和肘部，都让她保持站立变得有些困难。  
  
毕竟紧挨在安娜身后的，是一名成年男性。刚刚上电梯的时候，差不多留了两步的距离，这会儿被挤，感觉随时都会往后退，然后直接落在别人怀里…想想就很尴尬，所以安娜忍不住皱眉，暗暗用力以抵住那位女性的推挤，希望那位女士可以注意到自己的情况，可这些尴尬的情况并不是所有人都能理解的，作为母亲，那位女士恨不得再腾点空间给自己的孩子。  
  
于是安娜又盼着电梯赶紧到她要去的楼层，可惜在需要的时候，似乎所有一切想要快的事物，都会减缓速度。  
  
艾莎注意到了她的为难，快速确认自己旁边是两位年轻女性后，利用购物袋掩饰，将婴儿车微微推开后，揽过安娜的肩，让她靠近自己这一边，跟着挪到相对远离那位男性的位置。由于她这么推，婴儿车旁边的位置反而充裕了一点，所以那位女士注意到了，也只是冲艾莎笑了笑，并没有说什么。  
  
等电梯终于到了负四层，中年女士推着婴儿车率先走出去，靠门的男性接着下电梯，艾莎松开安娜，耳朵敏感地捕捉到一声长吐气，跟在安娜后面下了电梯，“我的车停在了那边E区，你呢？”  
  
“啊，我R区。”安娜抬手，指向和艾莎完全相反的方向。  
  
艾莎点点头，正准备说再见，但是安娜抢先说，“刚刚…谢谢你。”  
  
“啊？”艾莎愣了一下，接着反应过来她说的是什么后，只是摇头，“那算什么需要感谢的事吗？别想那么多了。”  
  
不到一分钟的时间，可能只是几十秒而已，根本没什么特别的。  
  
“可…”  
  
“我想百分之九十九的朋友不会因为这种小事而说谢谢。”安娜在某些方面的执着，让艾莎不得不搬出了她喜欢用的‘朋友’理论。  
  
事实上，这套理论的效果非常好，安娜立即就不再说话了，只是耳根还有些红。  
  
考虑此时走不同的方向各自开车回家，最后也不一定能碰上，很有可能是今年最后一次见面，于是艾莎主动结束了同她告别，“下次再见。”  
  
“嗯，再见。”安娜点点头，笑着和她告别。  
  
而那笑容，最后被紧蹙起来的眉头和抿成了一条线的唇冲淡了去。  
  



	20. Chapter 20

圣诞节作为一年里头最盛大的节日之一，还在节前，艾莎去卖场的路上就已经感受到了浓郁的节日气息，到处陈列的圣诞元素装饰品，推出一些以圣诞节为由的优惠活动。  
  
等到平安夜当晚，情人们约着去大街上，听唱诗班合唱祝福曲，或者围观在某个角落唱流行歌曲的街头艺人，又或者是去看那棵闻名世界的巨大圣诞树，在树下许愿接吻…新闻里如此介绍着今年的圣诞。  
  
当然，艾莎也不想要成为里面的一员，利用优秀的想象能力，她能透过玻璃呈现的平面图像，把自己放置到那样的人潮之中：独自一人，没有方向，没有归属，没有喜悦…只是那样的想象，就让她对任何节日都不再抱有热情。  
  
她伸长手，利用手上的遥控，把电视切换至另一个电视台，这个电视台每天都在播放以自然为主题的纪录片，虽然不是很有趣，但是作为驱逐寂静，又恰好不会显得过于聒噪。  
  
艾莎重新把手塞回气囊里，按摩椅的机械手和气囊配合，在她的头部至腿部分块进行着滚动和挤压的运动，被按的地方感到略微刺痛后，留下的是酥麻的感觉，有效缓解了这两天身体使用过度带来的酸疼感。  
  
乐佩通话的声音模糊传来，“明天的晚会我不去…对，没有参加的必要…就这样吧…你们好好度假…下周见…”  
  
讲了大概五六分钟，然后听到乐佩喊，“艾莎？”  
  
她的声音听上去有点沙哑，音量也不大，如果不是艾莎留心着房间里的动静，这一声保准会被漏过去。  
  
“在客厅！”艾莎不想动弹，所以只是应一声，连多说一句都嫌累。  
  
“又在按摩椅上？”乐佩打着哈欠从房间里走出来。  
  
乐佩的嗓子，尽管中间艾莎喂了不少润喉的糖和水给她，但这次因为乐佩格外不知收敛，导致嗓子状态要比过去任何一次来的糟糕。  
  
当然，这里面也有艾莎的一部分责任：她向来习惯纵容和配合，且享受是双方的，乐佩不知疲惫地要，她不知疲惫般地给，两天里各种姿势和房子里的各个地点，极尽缠绵。  
  
两个人都是满足而疲惫的。  
  
艾莎睁开眼，脱离了房内的昏暗，看到乐佩红肿的唇，以及绸质睡袍下斑驳的吻痕。  
  
嗯，如果去舞会的话，在礼服这一块就有点尴尬了。  
  
“我已经二十八了…”艾莎重新闭上眼，感受着力度合适的按摩，坦然面对年纪上来了的事实，“我会越来越吃不消了。”  
  
事实上，大部分牛郎在二十六岁以后开始走下坡路，在二十七的时候就会开始准备退休的事，别的地方怎么样艾莎不知道，但是乐佩的手下，没有三十岁以上的牛郎。  
  
“没事，只要你不毁容，口舌健全，十指完整，就会一直受欢迎的。”乐佩打开艾莎的酒柜，艾莎一向偏爱Chateau Valandraud Saint-Emilion 1995，七层的酒柜里头，瓦朗德鲁占了酒柜整整三排的空间，由于产量稀少，乐佩去年还专门通过蒂安娜帮艾莎牵线，让她认识酒庄的老板图内文先生…可是她很快也注意到，酒柜里有了一整排Chateau Pavie 1998，这钟偏甜的酒，之前从未出现在艾莎的酒柜里。  
  
艾莎没有去留意乐佩，“听说最近来了一个新人，珍妮和西拉都去了那边。”  
  
“你是在对我抱怨别的女人离开了你吗？”乐佩最后还是选择了Valandraud 1995，层次丰富的香料味和浓烈紧致的单宁味有着恰到好处的美感。她直白地表露出自己的不快，让艾莎的笑变得有些尴尬。  
  
尽管乐佩对管理这一块并不太上心，但是对这段时间的情况，还是有了解的。  
  
艾莎的身价本就昂贵，周末的拍卖会…显然，除非整个公主团都没空，不然别人休想赢得竞拍。于是留给普通会员的，就是周二至周四的晚上了，可这两个月，除贝儿那次，艾莎一直挂着休息的牌子。  
  
与其说抱怨，不如说是做出选择，看到一切循着预想，一一应验后，又不免唏嘘的劣根性罢了。  
  
艾莎关闭按摩椅，站起来舒展身体，走向沙发。  
  
“丹尼？年轻，有活力。”乐佩根本不在乎艾莎的‘销量’，要知道人们离开不是因为她不再诱人，而是因为难以得到所以退居其次。  
  
她看着艾莎走过来，将倒好的酒杯抬起，递给她，手却没有松开。  
  
艾莎知晓她的性格，俯身与她亲吻，她才满意地舔了舔唇，笑着说，“如果他的成交额能有你的四分之一，那我会更高兴的。”  
  
限量发售和当季主打，根本就不是一个层次的内容。  
  
乐佩没有明说，但是任何人都应该知道，他所具备的商品属性，一旦有了艾莎的对比，就会显得平平无奇。  
  
艾莎清楚自身的优势，只是忍不住感叹，“他才二十一岁，我在这个年纪，收入可不到他的四分之一。”  
  
她的眼神凝聚在酒杯上，深红色的液体使得玻璃杯更接近一面镜子。  
  
二十一岁啊…  
  
乐佩喜欢艾莎深沉时蹙眉凝重的脸，却不喜欢她回忆过去的事…或者是人。  
  
于是她断言道，“他永远都追不上你的。”  
  
或许现在已经是他最值钱的时候，或许还能有一段上升空间…但，艾莎会在所有‘最’以上。  
  
她把酒放下，将自己塞进艾莎的怀里，“我会让这变成不可能的。”  
  
艾莎迟来地感受到了乐佩语气里的不快，回想一下说出口的话，隐约琢磨到了一些点，但是不知道具体是哪一部分，更不知道乐佩会怎么解读，最后干脆放弃解读。伴随着无声的叹息，她用含笑的语气说，“对，你很好，没有你的话，都是不可能的。”  
  
很明显，乐佩对此十分受用。  
  
在圣诞节后的第二天，电视里的新闻开始总结昨晚圣诞夜的活动，或者是圣诞夜里有一些什么不好的事，乐佩为了画廊的新年活动，回到忙碌状态。  
  
圣诞连接新年，公假一般是从24日开始，到第二年的6日结束。  
  
乐佩开玩笑说艾莎全年无休，但她还是连着休了六天。  
  
这样漫长的假期，艾莎并不会真的只呆在她的小圈子里，当日历来到新的一年、新的一月，艾莎会为自己找点事做。  
  
比如，体检。  
  
“下一个，艾莎小姐。”  
  
已经完成了所有体检项目，只剩下和医生面谈这个步骤，艾莎从角落里的座位站起，在护士的引导下，走进办公室。  
  
由于身体存在特殊性，艾莎多多少少会有不少顾忌，通常选择了一家医院，固定了一位医生的话，就不会轻易换。所以当艾莎走进办公室看到贝儿时，多少有点惊讶。  
  
“嗨。”贝儿坐在电脑旁，把艾莎惊讶的表情尽收眼底，她主动解释道，“我知道你预约的是库玛太太，但是不久前她因为家里的事，临时请假离开了。如果你不介意的话，可以直接和我谈，如果介意的话，我会帮你另外预约时间。”  
  
“挺好的，我没关系，另约时间有点麻烦。”艾莎很快接受了这个状况，“而且，你知道我的情况。”  
  
看着艾莎坐下，就在不到半米的位置，贝儿干咳一声，“谢谢。”  
  
接触的人多了，偶遇的次数多了，难免会觉得这个世界太小。  
  
在半个月前，她们以买卖关系在床上亲密无间，现在则正儿八经地以医患关系面对面坐着，出于本能，艾莎想起了那些暧昧的画面。  
  
这是一种本能，贝儿也无法逃离过去的画面，只是脑袋里想到的，不会直接显现在表情上，“生日快乐…以及新年快乐。”  
  
“谢谢，你也新年快乐。”  
  
那天早上，艾莎醒来，面对身旁空了的半张床，回忆着过程中贝儿的异常，其实多少能猜到点什么。  
  
尽管没有办法得到一个准确的答案，但是贝儿这个人给艾莎的印象，多少是深刻且特别的。  
  
她尽量让自己表现得自然，不会过于亲切，不会过于故意地冷淡，“这几年我都是在这边体检的，为什么从来没注意到你在这家医院工作？”  
  
“我是三个月前入职的。”贝儿解释着，手操纵着鼠标，调出艾莎的各项体检结果。  
  
由于养父母是医生，对艾莎的健康管理费了不少心思，所以艾莎的身体素质向来就不错。  
  
到了最近这三年，艾莎有计划地进行健身锻炼，结合着严格的饮食管理，每年年初的体检，似乎更像是为上一年的自我管理，送上一本认证书。  
  
“目前看检查的各项数据……整体素质几乎没有多少下降趋势，甚至去年显示数值较高的雄性激素，今年进入了正常值范围。嗯，总的来说，你的身体状态很好。”贝儿想了一下，又补充到，“不过我记得你是有抽烟的习惯，目前从CT上看不出什么，不过随着你的年龄增大，烟龄也增大，出现问题的几率可能就会变大了。”  
  
过去哪怕只是这程度的关心，都是小心翼翼的，生怕变成越界的干涉。可贝儿温柔的语调，和一丝不苟的神情，让那个猜想有了肯定的依据。  
  
艾莎点了头，轻声地应着，“好的，谢谢。”  
  
“在这些数据范围外，有哪些地方不适吗？”  
  
艾莎想了一下，“不知道什么时候开始的，但是是最近察觉的，我的记忆力似乎出现了一定的衰退。”  
  
“表现在哪些方面？”贝儿正色，示意她再细说一些。  
  
“对书本知识记忆没有问题，主要在于过去的一些事，似乎直接成了一片空白。”艾莎想了一下，“记得很久以前的事，但是对近几年发生的事，却常常忘记。”  
  
“你的心电图和脑部都没问题…”贝儿想了一下，“你最近压力很大吗？”  
  
压力…艾莎并不是对健康问题一无所知的小白，事实上，在讲完这些话以后，她就有点后悔问这么一着了。  
  
“记忆减退一般是来自多方面的，如果从检查上看不出异常，我们通常会怀疑这些问题来自于心理。如果你的压力大，伴随睡眠障碍这些神经衰弱的表现…需要我为你介绍心理医生吗？”  
  
“我想，除了不记得最近的事以外，我并没有任何异常。”  
  
贝儿看着艾莎的笑容，想了一会，嗯一声，然后说，“还有一种解释，毕竟你年纪在增长，经历的事也越来越多，这或许是非常正常的遗忘现象，过去事情少，大事记得牢，最近几年事多，要记的也多了，潜意识对记忆进行筛选后，保留了那些需要记的内容，而抛弃了一部分潜意识认为不重要、不利的内容。”  
  
艾莎便点头，表示对这种情况更加信服。  
  
贝儿长吸了一口气，将脸转向电脑，“如果你觉得大脑需要补充营养，我建议多吃水果蔬菜，我还可以为你另外推荐一款复合维生素。”  
  
“好，谢谢。”艾莎点点头，站起身，接过贝儿给的单子。  
  
“不客气。”  
  
这样的巧合，似乎说什么作为结束语都有些尴尬。  
  
感觉哪怕只是一句再见，都会让彼此变得不自在。于是，艾莎叹了口气，惊觉这种心情不算陌生，这样的离别，总是会到来的。  
  
像四季来来回回，结束的同时又进入新的循环一样。  
  
哪怕确实有一口气压在心头，也不会持续太长时间。  
  
如此想着的时候，却听见贝儿突然说。  
  
“再见。”  
  
“嗯，再见。”  
  



	21. Chapter 21

这样的休息日，说是奢侈品的优待也没问题，毕竟店里其他人，可没有会休这么长假的情况。  
  
年末应酬的情况多，对陪酒服务的需求到了一个小高峰，席间再搭个人提供陪睡服务，还能在第二天早上收钱的时候，因着这节日的喜气而多得点钱。  
  
艾莎早已过了计算收入的时候，单次‘劳动’的高收入，平日不计其数的名贵礼品…更别说，虽然她对未来并无规划，但是心底同样没觉得这种生活可以维持很久。  
  
于是在不能触碰感情的交往中，聊不同领域的专业知识，学习或者是直接得到指点和帮助，让钱去生钱，成了艾莎唯一对‘未来’的计划。  
  
先前注意到那名为丹尼的新人，当然不是嫉妒或者欣赏，只是纯粹的借用事例对自身展开思考罢了。只是对话中，到底是哪部分惹了乐佩，艾莎也摸不出个准确的。  
  
事实上，客人改到他那儿不过是一闪而过的唏嘘，艾莎自己比量着，觉得那感觉远不如当贝儿说出那一句再见然后意识到自己又告别了一个人后的寂寞感来得强烈，也不如偶尔想到乐佩离开时带来的迷茫和空虚感那般强烈…  
  
微妙的氛围正在涌动，让她一成不变的生活有了变化。  
  
再次迎来周五，然后收到了短信通知。  
  
爱丽儿是这次交易的竞得者，艾莎正待联系她，便先收到了她的短信。  
  
“来接我。”后面附带着学校的地址，具体到了哪一栋教学楼。  
  
艾莎只有高中学历，在家乡读了半年大学后，没多久就退学了。开着车进入大学内部，由于现在还在假期内，所以只看到少量学生，等到了指定的地方，爱丽儿人却还没有到，她便干脆熄了火，下车点燃一根烟，手指无意识地摩挲着烟夹上的金属铭牌，指腹贴合‘Davidoff’和‘Elsa’字样的凹凸纹路，同时眼睛无神地看着远处零零散散的人影。  
  
“不好意思，校内不能抽烟哦。”  
  
艾莎听那声音耳熟，且还压着笑意，脑中立即冒了张笑脸出来，再回头看时，果然是那张不分冬夏一样,始终灿烂明媚的笑颜。  
  
“安娜。”  
  
“艾莎，新年快乐。”安娜站到了她的旁边，刚靠近艾莎，就先闻到了烟味，尽管那夹杂着薄荷香的气味对旁人而言已经是非常体贴了，但要安娜一下子就接受，还是有些难。  
  
“新年快乐…”艾莎注意到安娜一下蹙起的眉头，“啊，抱歉。”  
  
说着，她侧过身去，猛吸最后一口，然后将烟踩灭，背着安娜的方向，直到嘴里的烟气被吐出。  
  
“艾莎，你应该知道吸烟有害健康吧？”  
  
“确实知道。”艾莎把烟夹和打火机一起收到口袋里，又从大衣内兜里翻出一盒柠檬香的爆珠，含进嘴的瞬间，薄荷和柠檬混杂的清凉气味瞬间占领了口腔，并隐隐蔓延到了胃里。这才转过脸看安娜，“我只是偶尔…嗯…大概一天一根？”  
  
事实上，过去烟瘾重的时候，艾莎经常一天就会抽完一小包，那会儿抽的烟价格也比现在的要廉价许多，烟叶的质量也差了不少。非要对比一下过去的话，现在这样抽，四舍五入等于戒烟了。  
  
但是这些说法多少有种诡辩的意思，在知道安娜的关心是多么单纯而且诚挚的前提下，艾莎竟然有了些羞愧的感觉。这感觉在触到安娜注视着自己的晶莹双目后，更是让人变得不自然了起来。  
  
“一天一根啊——”注意到艾莎躲避了自己的视线，安娜故意靠近她用力吸了吸鼻子，当然闻到的是柠檬清香，再看艾莎蹙着眉略有些窘迫的模样，忍不住噗嗤一声笑了，“我知道艾莎是个很自律的人。”  
  
“我爸也抽烟，早起一根，基本上饭前一根开胃，饭后一根助消化，更别说还有白天偷摸着的，要是他也能像艾莎这样一天一根，我倒是放心了。”  
  
意外得到了‘自律’的奖章，再看安娜隐着笑意的，艾莎干咳一声，试图装作一切从未发生，她转移了话题，“你在这所学校任教？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“假期还有两天吧？”  
  
“我早上从拉韦洛度假回来，顺便看一眼学生排练的情况…啊，我们学校下周五有个新年舞会…你有兴趣吗？可以来看一下哦。”  
  
“谢谢，但是不了，我有另外的安排。”艾莎笑着婉拒。  
  
“好吧…啊，你在这里等人？”  
  
艾莎点点头，没有细说，安娜就懂了，这是她不想具体回答的内容。  
  
于是安娜笑了一下，很自然地转开了话题，“我太累了，需要赶紧回去泡个澡，然后舒服地睡上一觉，下次有机会再聊哦，回见！”  
  
“好，回见。”艾莎点头，视线跟随着安娜渐渐走到更远的地方，渐渐飘远。  
  
伴随着一阵急促的脚步声，艾莎被从后方来的力量推得往前进了两步，堪堪稳住身体，心里猜到了是谁，通过汽车的玻璃，也只是验证了猜测而已。  
  
艾莎伸手拖住她的身体，语气里多少有些无奈，“爱丽儿，你这么扑很容易受伤…”  
  
“艾莎，快说！你什么时候勾搭上我们安娜老师的？”爱丽儿探头，在她耳朵上轻轻地咬了一口。  
  
“安娜老师？”被咬的地方只是有点痒而已，艾莎把她放下来，仔细回想一下安娜说来看学生的排练情况，只是问，“你在下周五有表演？”  
  
“对，因为让我当主角，我就加入了。”爱丽儿站定在原地，打量着艾莎的表情，觉得她避开不谈的样子有些奇怪，“怎么，难道你背着乐佩接外快？”  
  
“别乱猜了。安娜就住我对面，刚刚碰见了，就打一下招呼。”艾莎视线落在爱丽儿单薄的穿着上，薄薄的运动套装里，就一件白T恤，一阵风吹来，她忍不住皱眉问，“怎么穿这么少？”  
  
爱丽儿刚刚还又唱又跳的，这会儿身子还热着，一点感觉也没有。她摇摇头，“我平时表演经常穿这么少上舞台呢，这种不算什么。”  
  
“运动时怎么样都没问题，可是停下来还穿这么点，就很容易感冒了。”边说着，艾莎边把人往车里塞。  
  
她看着艾莎关门，绕车头走到另一边，不禁小声地抱怨着，“又把我当孩子…”  
  
“就年龄来说，你确实还算孩子。”艾莎坐上驾驶座，调整了空调温度后，系上安全带，“回哪儿？”  
  
“格林山庄那边。”爱丽儿侧过脸，“一边收我的钱，和我上床，心里想着我是个孩子，会让你更容易高潮吗？”  
  
“哈？”艾莎驱车正准备右转，被爱丽儿这话吓得差点踩错了油门，“爱丽儿！”  
  
“我只是开玩笑嘛…”爱丽儿吐了下舌，老实坐正了身子，“我现在已经二十了！就各方面，你都不能小看我。”  
  
上一次见面时，还是近三个月前的事了，那时候确实还是十九岁。看来，是没见面的日子里过了个生日。  
  
“不是小看你。”爱丽儿是客人里头年纪最小的那个，玩心和好奇心重，孩子气的性格难免会让周围的人把她当孩子，可是爱丽儿本人似乎总是不喜欢被这么认为，艾莎想了一下，说，“只是觉得你可爱，所以关心你。”  
  
“只是可爱？”  
  
爱丽儿的话才说到一半，没有了后续，艾莎转头看去，爱丽儿双手在自己胸前揉着，似乎是以此来否认“可爱”，当她注意到艾莎的视线后，又故意往前挺了挺。  
  
单论身材，爱丽儿是性感的。  
  
但更多的时候，性感不单止是看身材，气质、眼神、声音…  
  
爱丽儿甜美稚嫩的长相，很难让艾莎把她和性感这个词放到一块。可就爱丽儿那个较真的性格，只怕实话实说了，还能做些更出格的事。  
  
这么想着，艾莎收回眼，轻咳一声，不再同她说话。  
  
爱丽儿看到艾莎脸上微红，只当自己达到目的了，得意地笑了笑，算是放过她了。转而自己调电台，跟着电台里的歌一起哼唱，手舞足蹈的样子一点都不像是个刚刚排练结束的人。  
  
好一会，跑车顺着柏油路一路向上，眼看着快要到家，她转头打量艾莎，又问，“今天能不戴套吗？”  
  
“嗯？”艾莎正专心开车，没料到她会突然开口说话，加上音乐声挺大的，所以没听清她说什么。  
  
爱丽儿把音乐直接关掉，然后又说了一遍。  
  
在艾莎的不刚说出口，就被爱丽儿打断了，“我知道吃药对身体不好，就算吃了也有可能会怀孕，而且戴套会更卫生…可我二十了，我想体验点不一样的。”  
  
“我想知道直接接触你是怎样的感觉，你的液体射在我的阴道里又是怎样的感觉。”爱丽儿眼睛没有离开艾莎，对方通红的耳朵仿佛被这些直白的话给烫坏了一般，但她自己根本无所谓。  
  
想到什么就是什么，她伸手挑开遮盖在艾莎腿上的衣角，看到裤裆那儿撑起了一个鼓鼓的帐篷，更是不住咯咯笑了起来，“艾莎，你太敏感了吧！”  
  
艾莎只是别扭地转移话题，“爱丽儿，坐好，我要开车。”  
  
“随便停啊，反正这里都是私人用地了。”爱丽儿说着，甚至将手放了上去，“你这帐篷比我上次合作的那个男模要大多了。”  
  
“爱丽儿…”艾莎深吸一口气，试图忽视被抚摸带来的舒适感，一边又要继续认真地驾驶。  
  
“这么敏感的东西被压在裤子里，肯定很不舒服吧？”不待艾莎思考这句话的意思，爱丽儿已经先把裤子上的纽扣解开，也没碰上拉不开拉链的情况。  
  
“爱丽儿！”在这种不自在的情况下被调戏，艾莎难免有些羞恼，羞恼于这些不自在的情况，往往会让她更容易得到快感。  
  
“我只是跟她打个招呼而已。”爱丽儿鼓着脸，做出无辜的样子，“上次见面都好久之前了，我想知道她还好吗…”  
  
之前爱丽儿还嫌弃艾莎用宠孩子的语气应付自己，可事实上，在这种时候，她自己何尝不是在用孩子的语气哄艾莎呢？  
  
“等会再…”艾莎的呼吸节奏变得紊乱，眼睛更加努力地锁定前方，“爱丽儿…等我把车停好…”  
  
然而还有“让艾莎失控”这一项目在，爱丽儿是不会轻易放弃。她的手伸进艾莎的内裤，从指尖到掌心一路贴着向下，似乎是要用掌心丈量出艾莎的尺寸一般。  
  
“开门。”  
  
爱丽儿淘气事没少做过，惹得艾莎咬牙切齿，还是头一回，她撇撇嘴，不甘心地把手收回，然后从包里摸遥控。  
  
如果回头汇报战果，爱丽儿或许可以写上让艾莎放弃倒车入库这一成绩。  
  
跑车停稳，熄火，爱丽儿便直接把脸凑过来，热情地缠绕着艾莎的舌，身体灵活地翻越了中控台，骑坐在艾莎身上。  
  
艾莎恼她刚刚乱来，一手隔着爱丽儿的背和方向盘，一手故意使劲在她的臀上捏了一把。  
  
爱丽儿吃痛，往里收臀，对于敏感的部位，似乎再舒服的面料也会变得粗糙，越硬便越挺的鼓包用独有的方式，让爱丽儿无法忽视其存在。  
  
可驾驶座实在不是一个好地方，更别说这跑车的车顶高度对车内运动向来都不太友好，真就这么做了，完事以后爱丽儿可就要痛个没完了。  
  
凭着最后的理智，艾莎将爱丽儿的脸捧开，哑着声音说，“先下车…”  
  



	22. Chapter 22

爱丽儿第一次见艾莎，是在乐佩的画室里。  
  
她兴冲冲地想找乐佩问周末借展馆搞活动，结果先看到一个陌生的女人趴伏在乐佩身上，说是女人也有点不对，因为她腿间和乐佩贴合的部分，有着特别的事物。身上的白衬衫大敞，浅金色的头发散在一边，她闭着眼，眉头蹙着，但并不是痛苦的…爱丽儿早在十五岁就通过女友体会到了性快感，稍一想，就知道那是什么了。  
  
身后是乐佩的作品，巨大的铁笼里养着一盆向日葵，却叫做“花的囚徒”。爱丽儿向来不愿意面对一些静物拼命引申背后的含义，所以并没有太走心。只是此时那两人就在画下交合，那女人挡在画前，自然而然像是画的续写。  
  
美，不可方物。  
  
两种呻吟交织在耳边，让爱丽儿心头有着难言地搔痒。她转身靠在墙边，傻乎乎地用双手压胸口，似乎那样压着，心跳便会平静些。  
  
但从沉醉中醒来的人，自是会发现门被拉开的事。  
  
“谁？”沙哑而性感的声音穿过门板，明明是微怒的，却撩得爱丽儿彻底无法平静。  
  
比起撞见别人亲密的事，爱丽儿更多的是在羞恼，羞恼自己撞见朋友的情事后，脑海里却不断回想起朋友的情人，想那人到达极致时的模样，性感似乎有了地心引力的作用，叫她无法脱离对性的渴望。  
  
“额…乐佩，是我。”  
  
“哦——等一下。”  
  
无法隐藏自己的不平静，便干脆让一切以“尴尬”作为借口。  
  
好一会后，屋内两人终于收拾好了。  
  
乐佩打开门，眼里还含着媚意，就像春后被滋润过的花儿一样，那娇俏的模样，是用腮红无法涂抹出来的、由内而外的自然。  
  
再看另一人，背着身倚在窗边抽烟，烟雾和阳光让她整个人都在朦胧里，只能从臀宽这些线条看…  
  
怎么也不像是有那物事的人，爱丽儿多打量了几眼，画面越发清晰深刻地印进了她的心里。  
  
后来知道了，那是圈里经常提到的“艾莎”。  
  
那不是专属乐佩的人，是她也有机会品尝的，就像餐厅里的黑松露，名品店里的商品，只需要花钱就能享受。  
  
这样的认知叫爱丽儿很是兴奋，只想象一下艾莎取悦自己，克制地承受着高潮时巨大的快感，小腹便惬意地快速收缩了起来。  
  
但艾莎告诉她，十八岁未成年的客人她不会接，这对从小到大事事顺心的爱丽儿来说，有些难以接受。  
  
于是后来即便已经满了十八岁，她依旧没有去找艾莎。  
  
可艾莎会出现在她的梦里，撩人地亲吻着她的身体，趴在她身上，只耸了两下，闹铃便将这场春梦搅乱，她气得将闹铃拍到一边，却怎么都回不到那个美梦里。身体的空虚让人难耐，她将腿缩起，又打开，手伸进内裤，抚摸自己，借着脑海里的想象，勉强安慰着自己浑身叫嚣着渴望的身体。  
  
大概算是年轻的特点吧，傲气高，端得起，放下来时的伤自尊，也只是那么一会儿的功夫。  
  
再之后的日子就愉快多了，当同龄人还在发愁怎么靠近暗恋对象时，她只消花钱，就能得到艾莎的服务；当同龄人还在嘀咕和恋人在床上相处得不舒服时，她和艾莎已经开始在研究新的姿势了…如果恰好出现了感觉不错的人，也可以毫无负担地暂停和艾莎的来往。  
  
等感情消耗完就分手，又重新在艾莎这里花钱，买艾莎贴心的服务，买艾莎特殊的身体构造，买愉悦的性体验。  
  
艾莎实际和她相处的时间不多，却了解她的性格，淘气劲十足，直来直去，懒得猜别人，也懒得让别人猜，喜欢的人会很欣赏她，不喜欢的人会很讨厌她。  
  
她的热情，全都在她那头火红的头发上显露无疑，第一眼便让人想到气温一年没有多少起伏的夏威夷，永远是正好的热。  
  
“下车后…你要做什么？”  
  
率先下车的人，将艾莎拉到一边后，将车门锁上的同时，用自己相对瘦小的身材，把更高的牛郎圈在了怀里。  
  
大抵是爱丽儿玩味的语气和勾引的意图太过明显，艾莎觉着好笑，便故意故作凶狠，凑在她耳边说，“打你屁股。”  
  
艾莎本意是要对刚刚爱丽儿的出格行为做惩罚，可是话到了爱丽儿那，意思拐了个弯。  
  
她睁圆了眼睛，快速地舔了一下唇，分明是兴奋和期待的，却佯装着害怕，“你会轻一点的对吗？”  
  
“嗯…”艾莎模糊地应了一声。  
  
回应这些调情的话，对她来说，好比一道计算题，需要通过多个步骤，最后才能对上一句。  
  
在那空档间，爱丽儿已经探向艾莎的下体，本就敞开的裤子，轻易地被推下后，全靠后方挺翘的臀部卡着，所以没有直接顺着掉下…就算马上要掉下去了，爱丽儿也会拉住不让的——艾莎衣衫凌乱的样子不是更美吗？  
  
她的手牵着早已硬涨的肉棒来到宽敞的外室，通红的性器只比白嫩的手腕细上一些，握了一圈后，爱丽儿只是一瞬间地留意到，自己大拇指盖正好够到食指的指腹。抛却书本上理想的健康尺寸，只能接受女人的爱丽儿也只接触过艾莎这一根，但通过和那些与男人做过的人交流，尽管姐姐们一向强调比起尺寸，好用和耐用才是关键，但是另一方面，她们又会肯定，艾莎的尺寸不输于大部分男性…  
  
而无论是从讨论交流的过程来看，亦或者对比情色视频里的模特，爱丽儿始终很难理解：为什么会有这种长在男人身上很恶心、长在艾莎身上却会变得性感的事物呢？  
  
爱丽儿一边用舌头纠缠艾莎的唇齿，又用自己的小腹去蹭那根硬挺的肉棒，拇指在顶端最敏感的位置揉了几下。抬起腿，把自己的裤子脱下，让裸露出来的私处贴上艾莎的手。  
  
艾莎就这么不知不觉间进入了被引导的角色，顺从地转过手掌，手指在吐露出了小小一点头的花蕊上，那儿感觉已经湿滑了起来，指尖在短时间内被沾湿。  
  
艾莎长吐了一口气，抓住爱丽儿蹭来蹭去的腿，手指在腿弯出摩挲着，脑中突然想到，爱丽儿的歌迷们，好像是叫她‘小美人鱼’。嗯，不说这头海藻般顺滑的长发，就单说爱丽儿这两条腿，修长，笔直，脚踝细，并拢以后，腿部的线条确实好似人鱼的尾巴。  
  
相比艾莎的温柔，爱丽儿多少显得有些粗暴了，她将艾莎压在车门上，有点像饿久了难得开荤的小狼，对着艾莎的脸一顿啃吻，等艾莎不堪其扰，手指抵住花心小豆豆不再动时，她才乖顺地收了爪牙。  
  
“艾莎换香水了吗？”  
  
爱丽儿微微抬身，把T恤扯上来，露出里面的黑色运动背心。  
  
“没有啊…”艾莎低头，把运动背心往上推，弹力织带停在乳尖上，越是挤压，乳尖原本软嫩的殷红越是鼓了起来。  
  
“嗯…有柠檬味。”爱丽儿看着艾莎的侧脸，悠长的呼吸让她的胸部有了更夸张的起伏。  
  
哦，那是爆珠的味道，艾莎微微张唇，没有把话说出来，爱丽儿的乳头已经送到张嘴就能触碰的位置，她选择完成这个动作。  
  
每个人在过程中都会有一些特殊的癖好，爱丽儿最喜欢舔舐乳头，无论是她舔，或者是被舔。  
  
当艾莎用手捏住爱丽儿的乳房，然后低下头伸出舌尖，把小肉粒从这一边拨弄到另一边，爱丽儿很容易就得到了满足。她更加贴近了艾莎的身体，一边吸着小腹，皮肉摩擦着耻骨，一边压着艾莎的性器，让它掠过阴阜上的细小毛发，把所有干爽的地方都变得湿润后，又让两个敏感的小脑袋紧贴着互相摩擦。  
  
“哈…”  
  
艾莎手指被湿软的感觉紧密包裹着，清晰地感知到甬道内壁分泌出了更多液体，脆弱敏感的器官被拿捏着，她把手指抽出，压着爱丽儿的腰，抵住身后的车门发力，扭转了两人的位置。  
  
被反转了位置后，爱丽儿很自然地借着倚靠，缠上艾莎的腿，小腿隐隐约约能感受到艾莎绷紧的肌肉，真是让人忍不住更湿了呢…  
  
“艾莎要进去了吗？”  
  
艾莎没有接着动作，只是不确定地看着爱丽儿，“真的情愿吃药也不戴套？”  
  
单纯图自身舒服的话，不戴套确实是很舒服的，没有阻隔地感受肉穴内部的柔软，没有被束缚禁锢的感觉，也不用担心橡胶套中途脱落…  
  
艾莎虽然不算主动，但是提出来的要求她都会配合着来…只要不涉及底线，只要不是…孩子什么的。  
  
她自觉随着那些杂念，心情必然会受影响，于是连忙敛回心神，把自己的精力放在眼前这条“美人鱼”身上。  
  
“我很确定，艾莎，我要你。”  
  
爱丽儿踮脚，让阴唇亲吻小艾莎，留下一道小水印。  
  
话语直白，动作大胆。  
  
艾莎便把身体的控制权完全交付给欲望，抬起爱丽儿的脸，含着她的唇，将她的腿往上提了一把。爱丽儿被推了一把，忍不住弯了眉眼笑，手扶着小艾莎，让她对准该进走的入口。  
  
“继续进去…啊…好舒服…”爱丽儿爱煞了这种被彻底撑开胀满的感觉，尽管没有手指灵活，但是这笨拙的粗物，连接着两个人纯粹的肉体感官，在这种纯粹为了满足欲望的关系里，自然是很方便的。  
  
艾莎埋首在红丝绸间，嗅着花香，耳边是爱丽儿直白的话语，她顺从地继续往前顶胯，一开始就被完整吸紧裹住的感觉，让她不住用深吸气的方法来缓解哼叫的冲动。  
  
可这仅仅是开始。  
  
爱丽儿在和女朋友的交往中，往往总是更喜欢折腾人的那一方，或许是因为年轻，精力充沛，她不像乐佩她们那样，享受一定时长的接触，爱看过程中艾莎的反应，追求多方面的满足。  
  
爱丽儿更爱看艾莎高潮那瞬间的样子，为了看到爱看的样子，她那张小嘴主动而又贪婪地不断吮吸着艾莎的肉棒，似乎是要把它吞吃了进去一般，不遗余力地把每一次抽出和送入带到极致。她打破了艾莎平常七浅一深的习惯，深—深—深—浅的循环，让艾莎有种龟兔赛跑被换成了兔子吊着乌龟玩的过程。  
  
更别说，没有阻隔之后，直接接触使得身体更加清晰地感受到，阴道内的媚肉是如何一寸一寸紧紧榨取着肉棒，又是如何努力想把管内的汁液通通挤出来。  
  
“爱丽儿…”似乎有一股不知从何流入的电流，先是穿过了艾莎脊椎，再传到脑内，然后分成无数细小地电流，最后让头皮一阵酥痒，整个身体都跟着一激灵。保持站立姿势比平常要费力许多，艾莎不得不喘着气说，“慢点儿…”  
  
爱丽儿比起过程中的艾莎，更喜欢看高潮以后的艾莎，喜欢看她释放时瑟缩起肩膀的矜持模样，喜欢看她事后疲惫喘息未定的柔弱模样，喜欢在她趴自己身上时听她有力的心跳声。  
  
公主们之间的小赌局里，比过“谁让艾莎射得最快”，背着艾莎，这些大小姐们在房间里特地加上时钟，用口、用手、用胸…爱丽儿轻松获胜后，简直打开了新世界的大门。  
  
艾莎因为时间短而羞恼的样子；红着脸因为不喜欢撒谎而老实承认太过舒服无法控制射精的样子；暗暗较劲忍耐的样子…都太可爱了！  
  
只是回忆一下，爱丽儿就更加激动了，一激动，小腹吸得频率增加，艾莎被吸得差点奔溃，不得不压住爱丽儿的腰，直接抽出来，给自己找回喘息的机会。  
  
爱丽儿低头，艾莎通红的耳垂被她含在嘴里。爱丽儿不住坏笑着，舔艾莎的耳廓，“这次能撑十分钟吗？”  
  
“爱丽儿，你真是越来越欠教训了。”  
  
显然，这句话没有得到应有的效果，爱丽儿得意的笑，让艾莎不住皱眉。好脾气的人也忍不住开始咬牙切齿了，她抄起爱丽儿另一条腿，将人推到只能斜靠着车门的位置，重新顶进去，“让我们试试看，到底是谁先撑不住…”  
  
然而这种事，哪里又分得清输赢呢？  
  
大多数时候，不是“两败俱伤”，就是双赢。  
  
爱丽儿如愿地感受到了温热的爱液在身体内射出的滋味，被填得再无空隙的感觉甚至让她在高潮后余韵期间有了第二次小高潮。  
  
随着艾莎抽身离开，液体争先恐后地流出后，爱丽儿无意识地持续让阴唇张合，又吐出了一些，她低着头怔怔地看了一会，然后再次蹦到艾莎身上，缠着她开始要第二次…  
  
至于车门上的“污渍”，还是周日艾莎从爱丽儿怀里爬起来准备离开时，忍着腰酸，寻了湿巾一点点擦干净的。  
  
按艾莎的习惯，劳累了两天，是要回家吃顿牛肉补补力气，然后倒下睡个自然醒的。  
  
不过，今天有了点插曲。  
  
从地下停车场上行的电梯在一楼的时候，停了下来，艾莎出于礼貌，将手指按在开门按钮上，等门彻底打开，才看到站在电梯前的，是公寓的保安，他看到艾莎，很是高兴地打招呼，“嗨！艾莎！新年快乐！”  
  
“嗨！约翰，新年快乐！”艾莎的视线落在他怀里的玫瑰花束上，鲜红的玫瑰象征着炙热的爱意，这一大束，应该是正好九十九朵吧？  
  
约翰正准备上电梯，突然停住步子，冲艾莎问，“艾莎，你好像和安娜住一层对吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“那，能麻烦你帮我把这束花带给安娜吗？刚刚有位男士想进来，但是因为安娜没有和我说，我就只答应替他转交。”约翰说，“如果你能帮我带上去，我就不用走开了。”  
  
他的手捧着花，已经伸出来了，艾莎不得不接过。  
  
“好的，我会带给她的。”  



	23. Chapter 23

艾莎很少接触到玫瑰花，毕竟这植物被人们赋予了非常郑重而美好的含义。  
  
此时此刻面对露出惊讶表情的安娜，艾莎终于想起了玫瑰花的另一种意思，然后为自己捧着这么大一束玫瑰站别人家门口的行为感到尴尬。  
  
约翰那么选择当然不奇怪，女人之间送一送有什么问题呢？只是，巧就巧在艾莎喜欢的是女人，而且还在见面没多久的时候，就对安娜出柜了。  
  
她无声地叹了口气，然后对安娜露出笑容，尽量用自然的语气说，“约翰告诉我，说是一位男士送的，让我帮忙带上来。”  
  
安娜反应过来，忙伸手把花接下，“谢谢，麻烦你了。”  
  
只是那么一瞬间，艾莎敏感地觉察到奇怪。那个每天总是扬着灿烂笑脸的人，今天的笑却是很勉强的。  
  
艾莎心里猜测着，安娜其实并不喜欢这束花。  
  
于是开始细思约翰说过的话，关于送花的人的部分，一些不好的联想冒出了头。  
  
一时不知道到底是什么感情的驱使，艾莎拉住了门，轻声问，“安娜，有什么问题吗？”  
  
“啊？”安娜愣住，眼里尽是迷茫。  
  
“安娜，我的意思是，那束花…”艾莎顿了一下，然后说，“或许你也可以和我聊聊旅游时发生的趣事。”  
  
这么笨拙的方式，这么拐弯抹角，其实说完，艾莎已经开始后悔了，她从不会像这样关心人甚至介入别人的。  
  
她觉得这样主动的自己陌生，好在，安娜并没有因此露出为难、严肃的表情。  
  
她长吐一口气，似乎要把那些烦心事都一并吐出，也终于有了艾莎熟悉的微笑，说，“先进来喝杯茶吧。”  
  
艾莎低声说了句好，然后安娜将门重新推开，让身请她进屋。  
  
刚进屋，艾莎就看到玄关边还有两个漂亮的礼品袋，安娜把那束花放在了礼品袋的旁边。艾莎读懂了那样的摆放，不想接受，但没能及时拒绝，于是摆在门口，等着找机会还回去。  
  
进到屋内，注意到窗帘都被安娜拉上，以至于白天就已经开满了灯。  
  
艾莎将这些收进眼里，然后坐在桌边，看安娜将精致的骨瓷雕花杯放在她面前，确认道，“红茶？”  
  
艾莎点头，安娜便提着壶，为她添好茶，等完成了这些步骤，安娜才坐在了一边。  
  
印象中很少见安娜低落的表情，总觉得她是始终灿烂的，总有着幸福的想法。艾莎眉头紧蹙着，复杂的情绪在她心间散开。  
  
“艾莎是在担心我，对吗？”  
  
和过去相处的所有时间一样，安娜主动结束沉默。  
  
艾莎在吧台时，很多女人会把自己的经历说给艾莎听，但那些故事艾莎并不会去认真听，大部分时候只是一边做自己的事，偶尔看着眼色，说上两句安慰的话，摸个手，为对方续酒。  
  
可这一次，艾莎想要认真倾听，想知道是什么样的乌云，遮蔽了太阳。  
  
“送花的是德克斯，他是我外公朋友的孙子。”安娜抿了一口茶，语气里多少带着点无奈，“一个月前开始追求我，我们在外面见过两次。仔细说来，他很好，帅气、幽默、体贴，我找不到任何他没做好的地方。”  
  
艾莎点点头，鼓励安娜继续说下去。  
  
“可是我对他没感觉。”  
  
安娜抱着杯子，因为苦恼，她的一对眉蹙起，无意识地转着小茶匙，用指甲抠顶端的花纹。  
  
“我说不清我想要的是什么感觉，只是我意识到没有‘感觉’的时候，对方做什么我都觉得负担…他一直在打电话给我，希望我能出去外面和他说说话，我从没见过这么执着的…我不希望浪费彼此的时间。”  
  
“安娜，你说之前没有交过朋友，我能理解成，你也没有恋爱的经验吗？”  
  
点了点头，注意到艾莎的笑变得僵硬，安娜啊了一声，“我很奇怪吗？”  
  
“也不是…”该怎么说呢，安娜自己还是一知半解的懵懂样，而她的学生爱丽儿两个小时前，还缠着自己要个不停，这落差，真不是艾莎故意去进行对比，只是大脑先行想到了两者的差异。  
  
艾莎突然觉得口干舌燥，喝着茶，余光看到安娜拿小茶匙搅红茶，那置气的样子，还挺像个孩子的。  
  
她伸手，把无辜的小茶匙从安娜的手里抽出，放在旁边的茶碟上，然后说，“事实上我很难相信你没有经验这种话，因为安娜你很漂亮，性格也很好，正是谈恋爱的年纪，想象一下，同龄人中应该有很多人喜欢你吧？”  
  
“也没有很多…”安娜咬唇，然后肯定地说，“那些人也没有我要的感觉。”  
  
到底是什么感觉？  
  
从没恋爱过，又究竟是怎么断定别人不是自己想要的那个呢？艾莎内心有些好奇，但心里却又清楚，再往前，就是越界了。  
  
她压下心里的疑惑，然后细想安娜的话，撇去‘感觉’这个模糊的理由，至少看上去，她的态度依旧是坚定的。  
  
艾莎只能问，“你拒绝了德克斯吗？”  
  
“拒绝了。”安娜说，无奈地叹了口气，“但是德克斯认为，我还不清楚什么是爱的情况下，他无法放弃…在我告诉他，具体是少了什么感觉之前，他希望我能给他机会。”  
  
这种情况，还真是有些暧昧不清呢。  
  
艾莎想了想，“不给人多余的希望，这样确实很好，至于德克斯…我并不是完全不能理解他，年少时总觉得未来还有很多时间，所以擅长拿起和放下。成年尤其是进入社会后，有了压迫感，逐渐意识到对一个人动心到喜欢一个人甚至爱上一个人，变得越来越困难，于是开始变得执着，哪怕清晰地意识到自己已经没有可能了，却还是会不可自控地幻想着美好的结局，努力寻找一丝可能性。”  
  
安娜第一次看到这样的艾莎，语气轻飘飘地，眼神有点儿迷离，叫人跟着有些低落了起来。  
  
感觉并不是在说德克斯，而是在说她自己一般。  
  
她忍不住问，“艾莎也这样吗？”  
  
“嗯？”艾莎愣住，食指和中指磨着，空空的，有点儿不适。  
  
脑海里闪过很多，眼神飘忽了许久，再抬眼时，安娜就在离她不过半米的旁边，于是艾莎能清楚看到，湖蓝色眼瞳没有半点晃动，直直地看过来，所以里面倒映的自己，也跟着不再动摇了一般。  
  
“嗯…”艾莎怔怔地看着，好一会儿，才略是惆怅地反问，“是这样吗？”  
  
是的，二十岁的时候，二十四岁的时候，是这样的。  
  
明知道那是一片荆棘，也知道自己身无一物，走进去必然鲜血淋漓，却依旧走了进去。  
  
未来呢？还会这样吗？艾莎抿了唇，竟是毫无信心的。  
  
于是她一如既往地，选择了诚实，“我也不知道。”  
  
安娜看着艾莎，嘴张了张，想问的有很多，问艾莎爱是什么感觉，问艾莎为什么惆怅，问艾莎现在是否也在执着什么，问她为什么会保持着那么多混乱的关系…她突然想起了那次在街头看到的艾莎，颤抖的唇，发抖的手，萦绕周身的哀伤。  
  
接着，安娜在内心有了答案，这些问题并不应该被提出来，就像人不能自作主张地把别人结了痂的伤口挠开一样。  
  
于是最后到了嘴边的，是一句，“你还好吗？”  
  
安娜关切地看着艾莎，艾莎也在认真看安娜，没有漏过安娜努力掩藏的好奇。  
  
她真的不是一个擅长解读感情的人…却读出了安娜的好奇，不是为了保持安全距离，而是为了不让自己继续感伤。  
  
原是想安慰人的，结果，被安慰的是自己。  
  
艾莎不禁感怀这份贴心，欣喜的滋味自胸腔以温热的气流四处扩散，像空调无声地改变了整间房的温度，安娜这句话，让忽冷忽热的心，突然进入了一个舒适的恒温状态。  
  
该怎么回答这份关心呢？  
  
好吗？不好吗？到底算哪个？  
  
因为早已经习惯了，所以偶尔感到钝痛时，也不再想着如何免除痛苦，而是诧异于自己还有知觉。  
  
不，这样说，有点自我悲剧化了…明明亲手促成了这一切、一步步走到现在的是自己。  
  
“挺好的。”艾莎轻轻地说，“最后会变好的。”  
  
因为，一开始就是倒计时。  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

美好的周五，有名的餐厅，华丽的装潢，有情调的音乐，模样帅气、举止绅士的男人，和长相甜美、姿态淑女的女人。  
  
在外人看来，这自然是一幕不错的俊男美女约会场景。  
  
但事实上，是一个女人正在郑重拒绝追求自己的男人。  
  
德克斯眼睛落在桌边的花和礼物，那是过去一段时间里精心挑选出来的，价值还在其次，至少希望安娜能看到他的诚意。但是现在，这些东西完好地出现在了他面前，就连鲜花都没有多少损坏地出现了。  
  
对于追求者而言，这种不留余地的拒绝行为，其实挺伤自尊的。但从小受到的教育，让他只是叹了口气，“在大概十分钟之前，我还在为你主动约我见面感到高兴，甚至打开手机自拍确认仪容。”  
  
他温柔地盯着安娜的脸，毫不掩饰自己对安娜的爱慕，直到安娜有些不自然地把脸转开，他才苦笑着说，“不过还好，至少，我终于又见到你了。”  
  
因为第一次碰到德克斯这样坚持的，更重要的是对方还是外公朋友的孙子，所以，过去一段时间，安娜干脆采取了避而不见的方式应对德克斯的追求，内心甚至担心对方是不是那种自大而偏执的坏人。  
  
只是这次特地再见面，对方的表现，确实更偏向于艾莎说的那样，只是一个不想轻易放手的人而已。想到这儿，安娜有点儿不好意思了，“对不起。”  
  
“真的连争取的机会都不想给我吗？”  
  
德克斯摇摇头，然后直言自己的困惑，“安娜，我没想要逼迫你，我也做好了付出且得不到回应的准备，如果是我表现出太强烈的感情，让你有压力，我愿意改正。”  
  
“德克斯…”  
  
“安娜，我很喜欢你，不只是因为你漂亮，也因为我从你身上感受到了善良和浪漫这些珍贵的品质…现在，我在想，或许我太过笃定你善良这一点，无意中做了让你无法忍受的事，招致你的不便。如果可以的话，告诉我，我会尽可能改正。”  
  
安娜静静地看着德克斯，对方的眼神，热切却又克制着，这让她心里突然想到，这个男人或许比过去任何一个追求者都要更喜欢她。  
  
可是，那又怎样？  
  
“不，德克斯，或许你和我之间根本就不存在所谓的问题，因为这不是一个问题，你没错，我也不认为我自己有错，只是我清楚意识到你不是我想要的那一个…当然，很大程度上，我没办法立即告诉你我想要的是怎样的人，为什么那个人不会是你。”  
  
“安娜…”  
  
“事实就是，感情是你自己的事，如果你继续选择坚持，以你这种绅士的追求方式，我确实无法狠心叫你难堪，能做的除了像之前那样避开你，你应该知道，不会再有别的可能了，那很糟糕。”安娜顿了一下，接着说，“但，德克斯，你很优秀，至少现在在我认为，你是个好男人，喜欢你的人肯定会有，如果我不能接受你，却又不去断绝你的希望，只是软弱地耗着，那我就是一个坏人。”  
  
“听上去，更像是如果我还是选择纠缠下去，那我就是一个坏人。”德克斯这次连苦笑都难以保持了，他长长地叹了口气，然后好久才说，“你总说不清楚为什么，只是告诉我感觉不对，我不是你想要的人。”  
  
“安娜，你应该知道，想要完全放弃你这样的女人，接受自己毫无希望，是一件非常难受的事。这也让我更加好奇，你怎么确定那个人出现了或者你喜欢上某个人？你的‘感觉’只是在不停地拒绝人，什么时候才会让你知道，是时候接受某个人了？”  
  
这个问题，其实不仅仅是德克斯好奇，就连安娜自己也很好奇。毕竟在二十五这样的年纪，从没谈过一次恋爱，也没喜欢过谁，本身就已经是一件比较奇怪的事。  
  
但德克斯也有说错的部分，毕竟安娜只是没有经验，而不是无知。  
  
不说各种经典文学作品里各种不加掩饰的人伦情欲，就单说拥有发达网络的当下，只要你会去网上冲浪，就必然会接触到一些…无论是深情的爱情故事，还是一些纯粹的情色内容。安娜在被动乃至主动的条件下，理论知识还是有的。  
  
如果回忆起更年轻的时候，在被指出缺少悲伤和深情的时候，她的指导教师曾委婉地问她，是否被父母干涉着感情，又或者是独身主义者…  
  
指导教师的问题，以及别人的好奇，都让安娜生出了些许不甘，她很清楚父母的教育至少对自己而言是完美的，一个始终秉承着‘尊重他人’理念的家庭，又怎么会贸然干涉自己的感情呢？另一方面，她从未熄灭对爱情的憧憬，也从没故意想着要清心寡欲，单从看电影里的生离死别会流泪这一点而言，她可不是什么缺乏共情能力的人。  
  
非要为二十五岁了依旧没有恋爱经验找个理由，那也只是因为当别人为情爱困苦迷惑的时候，她有当下更想要做的事，使得其他一切都变得索然无味。  
  
那些人流露出来的爱慕，表达出来的喜欢，足以让人心动的条件，就像眼前的德克斯一样，其实真的是一个非常不错的选择，所以她试图主动培养，并和德克斯约会了，但是过程只觉得尴尬，全无心动可言。于是安娜又很快清楚意识到，自己无法‘试图’。  
  
一个抽象的概念，像是一堵看不见的墙，把她和人们隔了开来。  
  
坚定如安娜，其实也没有绝对的把握，她不知道执着于那个所谓的‘感觉’是否会是一个正确的选择，未来的某一天若是后悔了该怎么办？  
  
但是至少在现如今的阶段，她依旧执着地想要等待那个‘感觉’的出现。  
  
“会有答案的。”安娜毫无负担地笑着说，“我的‘感觉’非常诚实。”  
  
德克斯愣愣地看着她的笑容，接着又是一声叹气，“我还是很难因此死心…但我会放弃的。”  
  
他伸出手，把安娜面前的礼物移过来了一些，“内心希望你会因为拒绝我而感到一丝遗憾，所以此时我更加要祝福你，找到你想要的一切，要幸福。”  
  
安娜笑着回答，“可我只想要幸福，不想要遗憾。”  
  
德克斯耸耸肩，不置评论，从荷包里取了两张钞票压在水杯下，然后站起身，“走吧，你是为了让我放弃希望而来的，我总不能没有眼力见地继续延续对话…只送你到停车场。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
安娜驱车离开时，从后视镜看到德克斯站在原地，依旧保持着刚刚的姿势，似乎是要看着自己彻底离开。她收回目光，突然想到了艾莎，她是不是也那样爱一个人，然后像德克斯一样，静静看着对方彻底离开？  
  
毕竟那时候的艾莎，用那样冷静而不失遗憾的语气说着会慢慢放下时，看上去是那么的孤独。  
  
随着后方的鸣笛提醒，安娜收回神，进入认真驾驶的状态。  
  
等车子开进小区停车场，时间都还算早，安娜算了一下，如果速度快一些，甚至还能赶在八点之前结束晚餐。  
  
这么想着，电梯到了，门刚打开，正好撞上艾莎出门，安娜已经习惯她的邻居朋友每周五晚出门，周日才会回来的情形了，这使得她想要约艾莎出去一起逛逛街、享受周末的想法总是很难实现。  
  
“嗨，安娜，你刚回来吗？”艾莎笑着和她打招呼。  
  
“是的，嗯…我刚刚见了德克斯。”  
  
艾莎没想到安娜会突然说这么一句话，一时也没能反应过来那是谁，“德克斯？”  
  
“我告诉他，我不能接受他，也不想耗着他或躲着他，我希望他放弃追求我。”安娜说完，艾莎终于反应了过来德克斯是谁。  
  
艾莎几乎能想象，那些话在一个热情的追求者听来，实在是很大的打击，所以她忍不住关心道，“他的反应呢？有为难你吗？”  
  
“没有。”安娜说，“他说希望未来有一天我会为此感到遗憾。”  
  
艾莎看到安娜轻松的表情，哂笑道，“可能性几乎为零，对吗？”  
  
“嗯——我认为是的。”安娜突然歪了头，反问，“他很快就会走出来的，对吗？”  
  
在那么短短一瞬间，艾莎觉得她另有所指，但也有可能是敏感导致的过度解读。  
  
她沉吟了一会儿，最后点了点头，“会的。”  
  
就算不会，对于一个已经给出了拒绝的人来说，那也不再是需要在乎的事情了。  
  
  



End file.
